Hurricane
by journal129
Summary: Seven girls get turned into femmes and thrown into the G1 world. Inspired by Diamond White's My Dream My Life, Wrecker Radioactive's Operation Femme Fatale, and Ultranova Prime's Together We Stand. It probably doesn't compare, but I'm trying anyways. SwoopxOC, SoundwavexOC, BlurrxOC, GrimlockxOC, ThundercrackerxOC, SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe, BlasterxOC. LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. Transformations and Introductions

**My Dream My Life, Together We Stand, and Operation Femme Fatale are AWESOME!**

**Diamond White, Ultranova Prime, and Wrecker Radioactive are THE BEST!**

**Here is my (probably horrible) attempt to make a story like that...**

**HOW THE FRAG AM I GOING TO PULL THIS OFF?**

SWOOP X OC

SOUNDWAVE X OC (Okay, this'll be a challenge)

BLURR X OC

GRIMLOCK X OC (How am I gonna pull this off?!)

THUNDERCRACKER X OC

SIDESWIPE X OC X SUNSTREAKER (TWIN MAYHEM!)

BLASTER X OC

* * *

Seven seventeen-year-old G1 Transformer maniacs were in a boarding school for being "special." They ended up as roommates, became good friends, and were as close as sisters. Until, one night...

* * *

"Reina? Is that you? Reina, wake up!"

Reina groaned. "Not yet...five more minutes...school can wait..."

"Reina, we're not at the boarding school anymore."

"Knock it off, Violet...just five..."

"Reina Arashi." An older, more commanding voice said. Reina's eyes shot open-or rather, her optics jolted online.

"What the...?" She sat up, and came face-to-face with a purple-blue robot. "GYAH!"

The purple femme smiled. "Definitely Reina. It's me, Violet!"

"Vi?" Reina looked at her own hands-er, servos. They were cerulean blue and silver. "We're femmes?"

"That is correct." A voice said behind her. She whipped around to see five more femmes and a glowing silver mech. The mech crossed his arms. "Femmes, you will need to introduce yourselves. She doesn't recognize you yet."

The red one with gold accents spoke up. "Reina, it's me, Freida! And here's Kiri-" She gestured to a pink and magenta seeker, "And Sora-" A turquoise seeker, "And Penny-" A shy-looking white and pastel blue femme, "And Lilyanna!" An amber orange femme.

Reina's optics flickered in amazement. "Everyone? Our whole gang's turned to femmes?" Her gaze turned towards the glowing mech. "Then you must be..."

"Yes. I am indeed Primus."

Reina gasped. "W-wha? How?" She stood up and looked around. "Am I dead?"

Primus chuckled. "In a sense. Last night, the seven of you were shot dead by a serial killer. I took pity on you. You were not given any opportunities to prove your worth in your previous lives."

Reina sighed. "No kidding. Sent to a military boarding school for being 'special?' Apparently there's something wrong with being a straight-A prankster. Um...Primus? So we get to be Transformers now?"

"That is correct. You will be in the dimension humans refer to as G1." The femmes looked at each other excitedly. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah...Violet spoke up. "Humans die and turn into femmes...this is like those fanfictions! You know, My Dream My Life, Together We Stand, and Operation Femme Fatale! Slag, we're done for...what's our backstory?"

"You're a small band of femmes Kup saved from Shockwave. He trained you in hand-to-hand combat for a while, but Decepticons attacked the ship, and you all fell out. He acts as your mech creator."

"What about before Shockwave?" Lilyanna said.

"Your parents were all neutrals on planet Kori. The Quintessons attacked, killed them, and captured you."

"Quintessons? I thought you said Shockwave."

"You were sold to him. Kup's rescue inspired you all to become Autobots."

Kiri nodded. "Okay. The G1 movie?"

"Never happened. Unicron never existed, and the balance has remained as it was at the end of Season 2. The Autobots from Season 3, such as Arcee, Blurr, and Wheelie, joined in, but Megatron still exists."

"Anything about the Autobots we need to know?" Freida asked.

"Since you all are unbonded, keep in mind that several mechs will constantly be trying to gain your affections. Not every unbonded mech, but quite a few. Some will even be Decepticons."

"What about our alt modes?" Sora piped up.

"Kiri and Sora are F-22 jet seekers, Freida is a Ferrari, Penny is a Hybrid, Lilyanna is a Viper, and Reina and Violet are both motorcycles." Primus paused. "It would be illogical to use your human names now. When I call your name, you will kneel down and be given your designation and function. Kiri!"

Kiri knelt down. "Hai!" (Kiri is American, but she speaks a bit of Japanese.)

"Your designation is Flicker, and you're the inventor. Sora!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Your designation is Skyflight, and you're the weapons specialist. Freida!"

"Yeah!"

"Your designation is Flare, and you're the demolitions expert."

"ALRIGHT!" Flare threw her fist in the air. "GO TNT!"

Primus continued, ignoring the red and gold femme. "Penny!"

"S-sir?"

"Your designation is Pixel, and you're the medic. Lilyanna!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Your designation is Lightspeed, and you're the spy. Violet!"

"Sir!"

"Your designation is UltraViolet, and you're the communications officer and Second in Command." Primus walked up to Reina and put a servo on her helm. "Reina Arashi, do you vow to uphold what is just, even to the point of death?"

"Sir?"

"I am testing you to see if you are worthy. Do you?"

Reina looked around nervously. She wasn't worthy enough? "I do."

"Do you vow to protect the innocent, regardless of faction?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now bestow upon you the responsibilities of leadership."

"L-leadership?!"

"Arise, Rainstorm Prime, leader of team Hurricane!"

Reina-Rainstorm-stood up, stunned. "I-I'm a Prime?!"

UltraViolet clapped. "Way to go, Rainstorm!"

Primus smiled. "Team Hurricane, it is time for you to return to the conscious world. Take care!"

There was a flash of light, and the seven of them blacked out.

* * *

"Reina! Oops, I mean Rainstorm! Up! Kinda need you now!"

Rainstorm sat up, coming face-to-face with her SIC. "GYAH! UltraViolet! Stop doing that!"

"Get up!"

"Alright...Primus, that's a scary way to wake up..." She stood up. "Alright, ROLL CALL! UV?"

"Here!"

"Lights?"

"Here!"

"Pix?"

"Present!"

"Flare?"

"Spoken for!"

"Sky?"

"Here!"

"Flicker?"

"Here!"

"Kay! We're all here!"

Skyflight crossed her arms. "Not to ruin the moment here, but has anyone else heard the battle on the bottom of this canyon?"

Flare jumped. "Alright! First battle! Lets go!"

Rainstorm nodded. "TEAM HURRICANE, MOVE OUT!"

The seven of them quickly made their way down the canyon wall. Several Decepticons were fighting a group of Autobots, severely outnumbering them. Lightspeed jumped on top of a few 'Cons. "KAMALAIA!" She got up, leaving them stunned and vulnerable. Skyflight smirked.

"Alright, slaggers, lets see how you like ice!" She pulled a freeze ray out of subspace and froze them.

Flicker had pulled out her own weapon. "Take this, Dolticons!" She fired her gun, which happened to be an immobilizer.

Flare sat on the ground, fiddling with some red sticks from her subspace pocket. Rainstorm groaned as she wrestled a large mech. "Stop playing with candles, Flare! Wait a sec...candles?!"

An evil grin spread across Flare's face. She stood up and lit the "candles, starting to throw them at 'Cons. "Dee-na-mee-tay! Must be Italian!"

UltraViolet laughed as she tackled another 'Con. "Good goin, Twitchy!"

Meanwhile, Pixel ran around, dodging Decepticons. She wished she could do something, but she had no weapons.

Suddenly, a form on the ground caught her eye. Autobot Jazz lay injured, Motormaster's huge pede about to smash him. Pixel's optics widened. She, on an impulse, held her hand out in front of her. A flash of blue electricity hit the Stunticon leader, and he staggered back, tripping backwards over his own feet. The flash had temporarily blinded and disoriented him.

Seizing the opportunity, Pixel darted over to Jazz. "Oh my goodness! Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time!" Her tiny fingers gently pried off the Special Ops Commander's chestplate. Jazz let out a moan. Pixel stroked his cheek. "I know it hurts, but you have to stay awake, alright?"

"D-don't know 'f I can lil missy..."

"Just try. You're loosing a lot of energon, so I'm going to fix what I can. If you don't stay awake, normal shock could make you go into extended shutdown. (Human terms: shock could make you go into a coma.)" She withdrew her hand and went to work on his circuits.

The battle lasted about an hour after the femmes joined in. Starscream finally issued a retreat.

All of the femmes were exhausted. There was the sound of car engines as the other Autobots rolled up. Lightspeed smirked. "Well...now they...show up. S-slowpokes..." That was the last thing Team Hurricane heard before collapsing into recharge.

* * *

"Hey, Storm! Wake up!"

Rainstorm jolted awake. "Huh? What?" She sat up, coming face-to-face with UltraViolet's blue visor. "GYAH!" She fell back down. "Ugh...you've gotta stop waking me up like that..."

UltraViolet sighed. "Come on. Once Ratchet checks us over, we get to introduce ourselves to Optimus Prime!"

"Alright, I'm up. Where are we?"

"Ratchet's medbay."

Rainstorm stood up and looked around. Several empty berths stood in rows, with a few tools scattered across them.

"Ah, you're awake." Rainstorm turned around to see a white mech with red crosses on his shoulders. "I'm Ratchet. What's your name?"

"Rainstorm Prime. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, although, I have to say, I've never met a female Prime before." He smiled. "Follow me. You and the others need a checkup."

The two femmes looked at each other, then followed the medic to a small room. Lightspeed, Pixel, Skyflight, Flare, and Flicker were already waiting. Ratchet lined the seven of them up. He pulled a handheld device out, and proceeded to scan each of them. He nodded. "Alright, no viruses. As for your dents, I fixed them while you were in recharge." He pointed to a door. "There's the hallway. Prime's-er, Optimus's office is on the fourth door to the right." And with that, he left.

Flare sighed. "Great...introductions. He could've at least come with us for moral support..."

Lightspeed, however, was ecstatic. "Come on! The faster we meet the big boss, the faster we can explore this place!"

"Always the fastest, eh, Lightspeed?"

"You bet!"

The femmes walked out into the orange metal hallway. Skyflight looked around. "So, where do you recon we are? The Ark, Metroplex, or Iacon?"

Rainstorm thought about it for a minute. "It's the wrong color to be Metroplex. The medbay was too big to be the Ark's. So, we must be on Iacon." They came to the door, and she took a deep breath. "Well femmes, here goes nothing!"

They stepped in, the door sliding closed behind them. Optimus Prime looked at them from behind his desk. "Ah, you must be the new arrivals. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Over here-" He gestured to three robots standing up against the wall, "Is Blurr, Arcee, and Jazz." They nodded their heads in greeting.

Rainstorm smiled. "So, we're here for introductions?"

"That would be correct."

"Alright. I am Rainstorm Prime, leader of Team Hurricane."

Jazz whistled. "Nevah seen a femme Prime befo'."

UltraViolet nodded. "I'm UltraViolet, communications officer and second in command."

"I'm Lightspeed!" Lightspeed said proudly. "Best spy and fastest racer ever!"

Blurr crossed his arms. "Oh yeah I don't believe that at all because I'm the fastest and no one can outrace me no never never never!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh you are so on Lightspeed!"

"After this little meeting, we race down this hallway!"

"Deal!"

"Hey!" Rainstorm cut in. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Can we get back now?"

Lightspeed sighed, then spoke under her breath. "I can still beat you, Blurr..."

Pixel looked around shyly. "Um..."

"Go on, Pix." Skyflight encouraged. "We're all friends here."

"I-I'm Pixel, the team's field medic. Sorry I'm a bit shy!"

Arcee smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to the crazy mechs around here eventually."

Jazz studied Pixel for a minute. "Hold on a beat...I recognize ya! You're da one who patched me up on da battlefield, and zapped ol' Motamasta!"

"Yeah..., that's me.

Skyflight stepped forward boldly. "I'm Skyflight, the team's weapons specialist...although I'm not too familiar with guns. All I know in that field is sharpshooting. Our creators were neutrals on planet Kori, and we weren't allowed to have them, but I can work with other stuff! Shuriken, knives, darts, spears, you name it!"

Flare nodded. "She's the best at it, too. I'm Flare, demolitions expert. In case anyone was wondering, I was the one throwing the dynamite."

"And I'm Flicker." Flicker smiled. "I'm an inventor."

Rainstorm looked back at Optimus. "And that's Team Hurricane for you! So, um...what now?"

Optimus laughed. "You remind me of myself when I was younger! Rainstorm, you and UltraViolet will be working in the controls room with Red Alert. Lightspeed and Flare, you will be working with Jazz for a bit. Pixel, you will begin your work with Ratchet in the medbay. Skyflight, you will be learning weapons from Ironhide. Flicker, you will be working with Wheeljack and Perceptor. The seven of you will begin your work in three days. Arcee will show you around."

"Um, pardon my asking, sir..." Pixel asked quietly. "But is Kup here?"

Optimus shook his head. "Not yet. He may be here in a few days, though."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Arcee finished up the tour with a large room. "And here's the lounge! Hey, guys!" She called to the mechs in the room, but they ignored her.

"Guys?"

No one heard her.

"HEY ALL YOU SLAGGING DOLTS!"

Suddenly, every head was turned in their direction. Arcee gave a sigh of relief. "Finally...alright, guys! Here's the newest members of the Autobot team! Come on femmes, introduce yourselves!"

Rainstrorm could feel her faceplates heat up in embarrassment. "Um..." She took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Rainstorm Prime."

"I'm UltraViolet."

"I'm Lightspeed."

"I'm Skyflight."

"I'm Flare."

"I'm Flicker."

Rainstorm looked around. "Huh...where's Pixel?"

Pixel shyly stepped out into the open. "H-hi...I-I'm P-Pixel."

There was a bit of awkward silence, until Hot Rod broke it. "PEOPLE! Stop staring at them and actually talk to them! You're fragging scaring them!"

"Well, you femmes are welcome over here!"

"You could come sit with us!"

"Come over here!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker silently snuck behind them...and...

"GOTCHA!"

All the femmes fell to the ground in shock. All but one, that is. Flare doubled over laughing. "You guys shoulda seen your faces! That was priceless!" She turned around and smiled at the Terror Twins. "You guys are awesome! Can I join in on your pranks too?"

The twins were in shock. Sideswipe looked at his brother with a stunned expression. "She-she didn't fall for it...that one always gets them...instant shock program and everything..."

"Yeah..." Sunstreaker said in disbelief. "And she wants to join in? Most people get mad at us..." He shook his head and smiled at her. "Alright, Flare. We're front-liners, so we're used to daring stuff. What can you do?"

"I'm a demolitions expert. TNT, dynamite, smoke bombs, pretty much anything that explodes." She leaned in closer, whispering at a level that lonely reached their audios. "Including paint bombs."

The twins looked at her, then at each other, and grinned. "She's in!"


	2. Rainstorm's Collision

**OMG ULTRANOVA PRIME LIKES MY FIC I CAN'T BELIEVE IT SQUUUUUEEEEEE!**

**Skyflight: OMG she's talking like Blurr!**

Rainstorm Prime ran around the corner desperately trying to evade her captors. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Close on her tail were Ratchet and Perceptor. "Get back here!" Ratchet called. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Rainstorm smirked. "AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA STAY!"

She turned down a dark hallway and rounded a corner. She looked back over her shoulder. "Yes! I lost them!" Suddenly, she ran right into another bot, sending both of them crashing to the ground. The femme Prime sat up, rubbing her helm. "Ouch..." She looked at the other person and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

The mech sat up and smiled. "Me Swoop okay. You okay, femme bot?"

Rainstorm nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hi, I'm Rainstorm Prime, but my friends call me Storm."

Swoop looked at her in surprise. "You Storm a Prime? Me never heard of femme Prime before. You new?"

"Yep. I'm the leader of team Hurricane." Ratchet and Perceptor's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Rainstorm stood up. "Sorry, Swoop! I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta go! Bye!" She transformed and sped off.

Ratchet and Perceptor ran up just as she wheeled out of sight. "Swoop!" Perceptor said. "Have you seen a femme bot about this high with a silver blue paintjob?"

Swoop didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to lose his new friend either. So he decided to buy her some time. "Maybe."

"Where did she go?"

"What you Perceptor and you Ratchet want with her Storm?"

Ratchet sighed. "I was giving her a checkup, and she bolted!"

"Why she Storm run?"

"I may have mentioned injections..."

"Why she need them? She have no viruses, no?

"It's to prevent viruses!"

"She no want to be around you medicbot because you have big needle. Me Swoop no blame her."

"Are you stalling?"

"What is stalling?"

"Delaying what we're trying to do?"

"Me Swoop not know what you talking 'bout."

* * *

Rainstorm sighed as Pixel gave her the injection. "Y'know, Ratch, if you had told me Pixel was the one doing it, I would've come. SHE'S actually gentle...ouch!"

Pixel smiled. "Alright, Storm! You're all done!"

"Great! Now I've gotta go find Swoop. We didn't really have much time to chat in the hallway."

Perceptor snapped his digits. "So he WAS stalling!"

Rainstorm looked at him confusedly. "What?"

"He held us up for quite a long time before _finally _telling us which way you went! After an entire hour!"

"Huh...I guess I have to thank him too, now don't I?" She slipped off the bed, her high-heel pedes making soft clicks on the metal floor. "See ya! Bye!"

Rainstorm ran down the hallways. 'Where is he?'

'Where is who?'

She jolted as she recognized the voice. 'Flicker?! How are you in my head?! Are you a telepath?'

Flicker sighed. 'You don't remember anything, do you? The fanfictions? Femme bond? Any of that ring a bell?'

'Oh.'

'So, who are you looking for?'

'Swoop.'

'Aww! You're going out with Swoop? That is so kawaii! Didja kiss him yet?'

Rainstorm choked. 'We haven't even been here a full day! Unless you're already going out with someone...'

'Relax, Storm, I'm just kidding. I saw him in the rec room. Why do you need him?'

'I just wanted to thank him for stalling Hatchet and Percy for me.' She walked into the rec room.

Several bots were in the room, chatting. Springer was playing some sort of card game, Elita was having a staring contest with Firestar, and Flare was playing MarioKart with the twins. (The majority of the mechs were staring. Flare was coming in first place every race.) Rainstorm finally spotted Swoop sitting at an empty table, sipping an energon cube. She sat down next to him. "Hey, Swoop!"

Swoop looked up at her and smiled. "Oh! You Storm here! You need something?"

"Actually, I-"

"You wait here! Me Swoop be right back!" He set his cube on the table and ran off, coming back with a full one. He handed it to her. "Here. You Storm look like you need refuel."

"Oh, thanks!" Rainstorm drank some of it. 'This tastes like...lightning? Whatever it is, it's good!'

Swoop looked at her. "You Storm want to talk?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for holding up the medicbots for me." She set down her finished cube. "You really saved my chassis out there. If I hadn't run into Pixel, Ratchet would've been the one to give me the shots." She shuddered.

Swoop smiled. "No problem. Me Swoop happy to help."

The femme Prime felt her faceplates heat up.

"You Storm okay? Me call him Ratchet if you want."

"N-no, I'm fine!" Rainstorm stood up. "Gotta go! Bye!" She ran into the hallway and to her quarters, her blush intensifying. She shut the door and locked it, and lay on her berth. For some reason she couldn't get the image Flicker had suggested earlier about her kissing the youngest Dinobot out of her processor.


	3. UV's Room Decorations

**Chapter 3 is up! Reviews are welcome! Hope you like!**

UltraViolet looked at her empty room. "Alright. Day two of being at Iacon. Time to settle in."

She left the room, and began to look around. 'Let's see...Sunstreaker!' She ran down the hall to find the vain golden mech.

...

"You want what now?" Sunstreaker looked at the communications officer in disbelief.

"You heard me. I need paint. Spraypaint, if you can." UltraViolet said, smiling.

"I don't know..."

"Please?" She flipped her visor up so he could see her puppy dog optics.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Oh...alright, but just this once."

Team Hurricane's SIC flipped her visor back down. 'Note to self: Sunstreaker is a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.' "Great. I need black, white, and any neon colors you've got!"

"Uh...no offense Vi but I like you better purple."

"Don't worry. I'm not repainting myself, Sunny."

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!"

...

"Say dat again?"

UltraViolet sighed. "Jazz, do you have an old stereo you don't want?"

Jazz nodded. "You like music?"

"Do I ever!" She started singing a song. "She says we gotta hold on to what we've got,

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,

We got each other and that's a lot for us,

We'll give it a shot!"

Jazz joined in. "Whoa, we're halfway there!

O-OH! WE LIVIN ON A PRAYER!

Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear!

O-OH! WE LIVIN ON A PRAYER!"

The Special Ops smiled. "You jam good, sista! But I thought you waz from Kori. How'd ya hear Bon Jovi?"

UltraViolet had read enough fanfictions to easily think up an excuse. "I'm a communications officer. I once intercepted an Earth station, and me and the rest of the team got addicted. Um...the stereo?"

"Oh! Right! Be right back." He ducked into his quarters and came out with his arms full of speakers. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Jazz!"

...

"You want lazers?!" Ironhide exclaimed.

UltraViolet sighed. "Not lazer guns. Lazer pointers! You know, the kind you have on the top so you can aim the gun?"

"Alright. Just give me a sec." He pulled an energon cube sized box out of subspace. "What you want with these, I don't know. Just don't get me in trouble."

"I won't!"

...

Perceptor's optics flickered in surprise. "Quartz crystals and UV lights? Are you in league with the twins?"

"No." The purple femme smiled. "That would be Flare. Please, Percy? It's for something special to me!"

"Fine...just as long as it doesn't happen to be a pranked bot's face."

...

"Oh, Wheeljack!" Ultraviolet called as she walked into the lab, pulling a wagon behind her."

Wheeljack looked up from his invention. "Hey, UltraViolet! What brings you to my lab? And whatcha got there?"

The visored femme smiled at him. "Well, I'm making something, and was wondering if you had any spare parts lying around."

"Sure!" He guestured to the mess on the back table. "Help yourself!"

"Thanks!" UltraViolet walked over to the table and looked at the contents. She grabbed a small boxful of multicolored glass shards, a small blowtorch, a metal ball, and a broken fan. She thanked the inventor, and walked back to her room. "Now, to get started!"

First she took the ball and the glass shards and used the blowtorch to set the fragments into the metal. Next she took the fan, broke off the blades, and welded the spinning part to the ball. Setting that aside, she grabbed the paint cans and spraypainted her room.

A few hours later, the room was black with scattered neon streaks. She took the ball and attached the former fan thingie to the center of the ceiling. Then she took the UV bulbs, replacing the normal white ones. She then proceeded to hook up lazer pointers around the room, pointing them at the ball. The beams naturally bounced off the glass shards, so she placed a quartz crystal in every beam's path. Some hung from the ceiling as decorations, while others were placed on shelves.

The last thing she needed was the stereo. She painted each speaker the same pattern as the walls, and attached them all to the PC Optimus gave her (She spraypainted that, too).

"And now, MUSIC!"

* * *

Blaster walked down the hallway, not thinking about much, when he heard a muffled voice from UltraViolet's room.

_Who let the dogs out?!_

_WHO WHO WHO WHO_

_Who let the dogs out?!_

_WHO WHO WHO WHO_

_Who let the dogs out?!_

_WHO WHO WHO WHO_

_Who let the dogs out?!_

_Oh da party was nice, da party was pumpin,_

_YIP-EE-I-O_

_Everybody's havin a ball,_

_YIP-EE-I-O_

_I tell the fellas thatcha ain't comin,_

_YIP-EE-I-O_

_And the girls go out to the car,_

_And the bulldog shows up!_

The Autobot tapedeck walked into the room, expecting to find UltraViolet just blaring the speakers, and stopped short.

UltraViolet was dancing in the middle of the room, optics offline underneath her visor. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, spinning slowly. Lazer beams shone around the room in a lightshow, hitting crystals and splitting in all directions. Speakers blared in surround sound around the room.

Blaster smiled. "Now this is my kinda femme!"

The SIC finally noticed him. "MEEP! Blaster, how long have you been standing there?!"

"Enough to say you rock! Can I join in the dance moves?"

"Sure!"


	4. Lightspeed's Race

**YUSH! ULTRANOVA PRIME LIKES MY STORY! SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Now if only Wrecker Radioactive liked it.**

**And Diamond White.**

**Hey, a girl can dream, right?**

Lightspeed ran down the hallway. "Blurr! Where are you?" She darted around a corner, nearly crashing into Prowl. "Oh, hey Prowl! Have you by chance seen Blurr?"

Prowl smiled. "I'm pretty sure he's in his quarters. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if he'd race me! Where are his quarters?"

The Praxian pointed behind him. "Two lefts, a right, third door down, can't miss it."

"Thanks! Bye!" She transformed and sped off.

Prowl chuckled. "Kids and their competitions."

Lightspeed came to Blurr's door and knocked. The door slid open, revealing the blue mech she was searching for. He smiled. "Oh hey Lightspeed watcha doing?"

The amber femme looked at him sweetly. "I was wondering if...maybe you want to race?"

"Oh sure come on in!"

"Wha-oh!" Blurr grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"What kind of race do you want I have MarioKart and Sonic and other stuff so which one do you want?"

"I actually meant...aw, what the heck. MarioKart!"

"Okay just give me a minute to set it all up!"

Blurr turned on the Wii and grabbed two Transformer-sized Wii remotes. He took the white one, while Lightseed took the black. "Do you want to be player one 'cause I could reset it if you want?"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's _your_ Wii."

Blurr chose Koopa Troopa and had him driving the "Blue Falcon" racecar. Lightspeed giggled. 'Of course he'd choose the fastest car, and of course it would be blue.'

"Your turn lightspeed come on!"

Lightspeed looked at the screen. "I choose...her!"

Her pointer clicked on Princess Daisy, who shouted "Alright!"

She then clicked on the Sugar Scoot bike. Blurr looked at her confusedly. "Why'd you choose that the Wild Wing is faster!"

"True, but the Sugar Scoot has the highest acceleration. Besides, on games like this, it's easier to control the bikes."

"Okay that makes sense which cup do you want?"

"Um...how about..." 'Which one do I know a lot of tricks in? Oh!' "Star Cup!"

"Okay!" He selected Star Cup. Lightspeed grinned.

"You know you're going to lose, right?"

"In your dreams Lightspeed I could beat you in my recharge!"

"And I'm going to make you eat those words on a silver platter."

First round was Daisy Circuit. Lightspeed saw Blurr press the gas pedal before the numbers even showed up. She smiled and waited for the numbers.

**3**

Not yet.

**2**

Halfway between 1 and 2!

**1**

**GO!**

Daisy got a rocket start while Koopa's engine sputtered before speeding ahead.

"How did you do that?"

"Optics on the road, turtle!"

Lightspeed had Daisy go up a small flight of stairs off to the side. Blurr glanced at her side of the screen, and smirked as she dropped down to 10th place. "Who's the turtle now?"

At the top of the stairs was a boost pad. Lightspeed sailed through the air, and gave the remote a flick. Daisy spun around midair, glowed gold, and got a power boost at the end. "You are!"

"But how-"

"Shortcuts, genius."

The two of them raced like that for awhile, Lightspeed in 1st, Blurr in 2nd. She sped forward, lap 3/3, the finish line just a few seconds away, when-"

**Beep Beep Beep-Beep-BEEP-BEEP-BEEPBEEP**

A blue shell hit her. Blurr sailed across the finish line in first. Luckily, they both had a far enough headstart that Lightspeed made it to 2nd before the other players.

"Yay I win I win I win!"

"Knock it off. There's three races left...fragging blue shell..."

Next was Koopa Cape. Lightspeed took a deep breath and did the same trick as last time.

**3**

Wait for it...

**2**

Wait-NOW!

**1**

**GO!**

Daisy rocketed into first, while Koopa fell into 3rd. "Hey no fair how come you get a headstart and I dont?"

"It's a secret to EVERYBODY!" She said sneakily. She hit a question block.

**do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da -le-DO-DA-LING!**

'Red question block, eh? Well, the computer players are programmed to avoid these no matter how well they're hidden, but...'

She dropped it right as she picked up the next question block, making it look like the red block _was_ the question block.

**do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da -le-DO-DA-LING!**

'Three bananas. Great. Ah, well, they block off red shells.'

As if summoned by her thoughts, a red shell icon appeared at the bottom of the screen. She pulled out the bananas, and lost one to the shell instead of her speed.

Right then, Koopa Troopa hit her red block.

"What just happened no fair now I'm in 5th!"

"It's Transformers. There's more than meets the eye!"

"What?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Lap 3/3 was the toughest. Some moron in the back of the race had gotten Lightning Bolts _every single question block._ The two Cybertronians were nearing the finish, neck and neck until suddenly-

**Pow**

**Pow**

**POW!**

A Pow block exploded (I blame Baby Peach!). Blurr spun for a bit, but Lightspeed shook the remote, avoiding the delay and merely losing her item (A banana peel.).

As she crossed the finish line with Blurr on her tail, she cheered. "NOW who's in first?"

"Actually we have the exact same score cup-wise so like you said to me knock it off the cups not over yet!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Next was Maple Treeway. Lightspeed's optics glowed. "SHOWTIME!"

As soon as the race started, she made a right into a dark area. Blurr smirked. "Get lost Lightspeed?"

"In your dreams, Blurr!" She darted down the shortcut, charging into the cannon right in front of Blurr. "Beat that!"

The two of them charged down the treeway, but encountered some problems. Koopa fell off the track, and Daisy got stomped on by a wriggler.

That race ended with Lightspeed in 4th and Blurr in 5th.

"I hate that race."

"Me too.

"Next is Grumble Volcano right?"

"I think so..."

"Slag I'm screwed."

"Me too, Blurr. Me too."

Grumble Volcano happens to be one of the most hazardous tracks in the whole game.

They both fell into the lava.

A lot.

Blurr was in 11th and Lightspeed was in 12th.

At the scorecount, Blurr was in 4th and Lightspeed was in 5th, but they both had the same scorecount.

Lightspeed smiled. "Well, it was fun!"

"Yeah it was thanks for racing me!"

"No problem. I've gotta go. Let's do this again sometime." She started to walk out the door, and slipped. "Whoa!"

There was a streak of blue, and she was caught before she hit the ground. "Gotcha!"

Blurr was holding her bridal-style. He smiled. "You should really be more careful you almost fell." He set her down.

"Oh. T-thanks."

"No problem Lightspeed no problem at all!" He waved. "See you later!"

"S-see you."

The door closed, and the amber femme stood there for a minute, stunned. "He...he hugged me..."

She ran to her room, faceplates deepening to scarlet.


	5. Pixel, Ratchet's Apprentice

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WRECKER RADIOACTIVE LIKES MY STORY! WOOHOO! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Oh, and hi to little Twilight out there!**

Pixel sighed as she got up. 'It's finally day four. Time to start work.'

She grabbed an empty datapad and darted out of her room.

"Heya, Pix!"

"Good morning, Jazz. Aren't you going to be training Lightspeed and Flare today?"

Jazz nodded. "Sure am. Dey don havta get up for anotha hour. Just thought I'd check up on ya, dat's all. Hatchet gettin ya up early?"

Pixel smiled. "Actually, he didn't give me a set time. I want to get started as soon as I can."

"Oh. Nice ta see sombody ded'cated 'round heah. Dem twins'll recharge until noon if ya let em. Well, see ya lata, Pix!"

"See you! Oh, and Jazz, if Flare starts talking about Italian candles, take them away."

"Why?"

"Have you ever watched Hoodwinked?"

"Yeah."

"Dee-na-mee-tay."

"Mus be 'talian. Gotcha. Any warnins fo Lights?"

"Never EVER give her sugar."

"So, no rust sticks?"

"No. She gets sugar high. In fact, so does Flare. Keep them away from anything sweet."

"Anythin' else?"

"They love music, but UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES are they to be listening to 'Dare to be Stupid' by Weird Al Yankivic. They'll actually do some of the things the song says."

"Blasta knows dat song, but I've nevah heard it."

"Well, lets just say one of the lines is 'stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan.'"

"Huh?"

"It's called 'Dare to be Stupid' for a reason."

"'Kay. No weird Al. Any mo?"

"Nope. That's it for now."

"Awright. See ya!"

Pixel waved and walked down to the medbay. She found Ratchet sorting through some tools. "I'm here, sir."

The ambulance looked up. "Ah, Pixel, you're up early."

"Yes, sir. I wanted to get started right away." She looked around. "You don't have any patients right now, so could I help you tidy up?"

"Sure."

As the two medicbots worked, Ratchet smiled. "You know, it's nice to have one of the younger bots willing to help in the medbay."

"Well, I've been training in medicine for about a year now, but not the big stuff. Mostly how to do things with minimal pain."

"What do you mean?"

"I know where pressure points are, and I know how to do things without hurting someone. I'm the only one Rainstorm lets give her shots. She is _very _sensitive framed."

"Which explains why she ran from me on day one."

"Yes."

Pixel began to hum as she stacked datapads.

"What song are you singing?"

"Huh? Oh, just a song I heard on a human video game. It's called "The Ballad of Bridgette."

"I know most human video games don't add words to their songs, but does that one have lyrics?"

"Yes it does. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure."

_"Bridgette with her eyes so bright_

_looks towards heaven at midnight_

_on the longest night of year._

_That's the one she holds most dear._

_'Starry friends,' she's often heard to say,_

_'How I wish that I could make you stay.'_

_Though she knows they can't remain_

_Time will bring them 'round again."_

Ratchet clapped. "You have a beautiful voice, young lady!"

Pixel smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"I do have a question, though. You said that was from a human game."

"Yep. 'Nancy Drew and the Curse of Blackmoor Manor."

"How did you get access to a human game on Kori?"

Pixel paused. 'Primus, help me!'

'I'm right here. Say that Kup had some on his ship.'

"Kup's ship had a few human games and such lying around. I like the Nancy Drew ones." 'Thank you!'

She didn't get Primus's response, but she didn't expect one either.

"Hang on, you know Kup?" Ratchet looked at her surprisedly.

"Oh yes. When we were on Kori, our home planet, the Quintessons attacked. They...they killed everyone except me and my six friends, and sold us to Shockwave for use as cyber-labrats. Kup rescued us and trained us in hand-to-hand combat for a little while. He's acted as a mech-creator to us, and he's the reason Team Hurricane joined the Autobots."

"What happened?"

"Decepticons attacked our ship, and the seven of us fell out."

"Oh." The white mech sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Prowl walked in, dragging Slag and Grimlock behind him. "Ratchet, I found these two fighting in the halls. Again."

Ratchet looked at the SIC. "I'll take it from here, Prowl."

Prowl nodded and left, leaving the two dented Dinobots to Ratchet's mercy.

The medicbot sighed. "What was it this time?"

Slag glared. "Me Slag never tell!"

"If you Slag no tell, me Grimlock will." Grimlock said, crossing his arms. "Him Slag say him Swoop stupid for having crush on femme bot, and me Grimlock stick up for littlest brother. End of story."

"Oh? Swoop has a crush on somebody?" Ratchet arched an optic ridge.

Slag scowled and held his glossa for once in his lifetime. Grimlock nodded. "Him Swoop crash into her when she running from you Ratchet, and him help her escape. She come back to thank him after, but suddenly have to go." He gave a small shrug. "Me Grimlock not know why."

Ratchet and Pixel's optics widened. Grimlock paused. "Why you look so surprised? And who little femme bot?"

Pixel gave a tiny squeak as the Dinobot leader's gaze shifted to her. Ratchet frowned. "That is Pixel, a medic-in-training and my student. No one is to bully her in any way, shape, or form, is that understood?"

Grimlock nodded, but Slag only growled. Grimlock punched his shoulder. "HEY! You Slag answer him Ratchet now!"

"Me Slag no like this..."

"Me Grimlock no care if you Slag no like this! Me Grimlock leader and me say answer him Ratchet!" The height and severity of his tone of voice made Pixel inwardly shiver. Either of these bots could crush her in a matter of seconds should she get them mad enough.

"...yes." Was Slag's reluctant reply.

Ratchet looked at Pixel. "Pixel, I can't fix them both at once and this would be a very good opportunity to learn."

Pixel froze. She looked at her mentor in disbelief.

"Seeing as Slag is definitely bound to be more hostile towards you, you will be repairing Grimlock."

She looked at the towering Dinobot, then back at her teacher. Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you, and definitely not while I'm around. Grimlock! Slag!" He said, turning to the two mechs. "Get your afts on those berths! _I _can't very well repair you if you're standing up, much less Pixel!"

As they laid down for repairs, Pixel leaned over and whispered in Ratchet's audio. "Ratchet, I can't do this..."

"Sure you can. Look, I told you, they won't start fighting against my orders in my medbay."

"Okay...um, Ratchet?"

"What?"

"Please don't tell Rainstorm about Swoop's crush on her."

He thought it over for a minute. "Alright. I won't. Now let's get to work."

Pixel took a deep breath, and walked up to the berth. Grimlock was laying with his servos behind his helm, optics offline. 'Maybe the fight took a lot of energy out of him, and he's in recharge?' She touched his chestplate, and his visor snapped back online. 'No such luck...'

"What you femme Pixel bot doing?"

Pixel's servo froze. She couldn't find any words to say to him. She was scared out of her CPU, but she was trying not to show it. Instead she shook her head and opened up his chestplate to look at the circuitry.

A few live wires were loose, but nothing critical.

Grimlock spoke again. "You Pixel no can talk? Voice broken?"

"M-my vocalizer is fine."

"You Pixel _can _talk! Why you no talk before?"

"I don't know just...IMSORRYBUTIMREALLYREALLYSHYANDEVERYTHINGSCA RESMEUNTILIMUSEDTOIT!"

Grimlock's optics flickered beneath his visor. "Whoa...you Pixel talk faster than him Blurr. You his sister?"

"No..." Pixel whispered. She resumed her work.

An hour later, she looked at the last wire. It was shooting off blue crackles of electricity. If she touched it, she would shock herself, but if she cut the power to it, it would hurt worse for Grimlock when she turned it back on. She clenched her denta and grabbed the wire, plugging it into its proper place.

When she let go, the Dinobot tensed. A surge went through him as the circuit reconnected itself back to his main functions. Pixel shut his chest panel as the connection surge wore off. "You're done."

Grimlock sat up. "You Pixel done? Me Grimlock was expecting more shock than that." He looked at her scorched digits. "How you burn yourself?"

"Um...I didn't want to hurt you any more than I had to so I...grabbed a live wire..."

Ratchet was looking at her in shock. He walked up to her and examined her fingertips. "You burned yourself on Grimlock's wiring? You should've been shocked into stasis by that!"

"Um, sir? I think it may have something to do with my electric jump ability."

"Your what?"

She turned to Grimlock. "Could I see your servo for a minute?"

"Sure...but me Grimlock not know why."

She held his servo in one hand. "Grimlock, what's your energy level?"

"Uh...57."

She held her other hand directly over his. Pink lightning shot from her palm to his, but he didn't feel a thing. "What's your energy level now?"

"...89."

Ratchet's optics widened in shock. "That's amazing! How can you do that?"

Pixel yawned. "I don't know...always knew...I guess..." She drifted into recharge and would've fallen off the berth, had Grimlock not caught her. He looked at her. "What happened? Her Pixel bot was fine minute ago, before..." He frowned behind his face mask. "Me think she not make energy for me Grimlock. Me think she use her own."

Ratchet snapped his digits. "Of course! An energy transfer! It makes perfect sense! Grimlock, could you carry her to her room?"

"Sure. Which room is her Pixel bot's?"

"Three doors away from Arcee's."

Grimlock nodded and walked out the door, the minibot femme in his arms. He walked into her room and laid her gently on the berth.

As he was walking out the door, he paused. "Good night...tiny cute femme bot."


	6. Skyflight DARES TO BE STUPID!

**Okay, I decided to include the twins in this chapter. I hope it shows Sunstreaker's dark side enough.**

**Dare To Be Stupid is by Weird Al Yankovic, and yes, it's the song that plays in the G1 movie during the battle with the Junkions.**

**Enjoy!**

Skyflight walked down to the firing range, ready for training. Yesterday had been her first day on the job, but that was cut short when Ironhide had to go on patrol duty.

She opened the door, and upon seeing her mentor, smiled. "Good morning, Ironhide."

"Mornin' Skyflight. You ready for some shootin'?" Ironhide already had a pistol ready for her.

"That depends. Are you ready to get your aft kicked?"

"In yer dreams, Sky!"

Just then, the twins ran in. Sideswipe looked at the weapons specialist pleadingly. "Please! You gotta hide us! Before Ratchet comes with his Wrench of Doom!"

Ironhide smirked. "I'll hide ya, on one condition."

"What?"

"Yer gonna be practicin with Skyflight fer the day."

Ratchet's footsteps were heard down the hall. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The twins panicked. "Deal!"

"Hide in the weapons rack. I'll cover fer ya."

As they hid, Ratchet stormed through the door, twirling a wrench menacingly. "Ironhide! Skyflight! Where are the twins?"

Ironhide shrugged. "How should I know? What did they do this time?"

"They made Prowl fritz!"

"How?"

"They painted his room pink."

Skyflight desperately tried to hold back a giggle, and Ironhide smirked. "I didn't know a bit of color could make ol' Prowl fritz."

"Well it did, and those two have a wrench with their names on it!"

Skyflight nodded. "Maybe so, but why would they come in here? Ironhide would either kick them out or make them practice, and the twins would hate that. Sideswipe would say it was no fun, and Sunstreaker would fuss over his paint-job."

Ratchet sighed. "Good point. Alright, they're not here, so I'd better get back to medbay. Poor Pixel's probably overwhelmed right now." And with that, he left.

Skyflight ran up to the door and locked it. "Alright, boys, you can come out now."

Sideswipe peered out of the rack. "He's gone?"

"He's gone."

The twins came out of hiding, and Sunstreaker had a scowl on his faceplates. "Seriously, Sideswipe? What were you thinking? What was _I _thinking? Oh, why did I let you drag me into this?"

"Oh, come on, Sunny!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"It was fun!"

"For _you. _I can't believe I let you do this with my paints! MY paints! Not yours, not his, not Tracks's, _mine!_"

"Oh, relax. It's not like you even use pink!"

"It was still MY paints!"

"And you agreed!"

Skyflight smirked. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now break it up." 'I love quoting Roxanne Richie.'

Sideswipe stared at her. "Did you just call us...girls?!"

"Yep. In my team, that's what we do when two people fight."

Sunstreaker looked at the ground. "...I'm prettier than he is..."

Sideswipe jumped. "You what?!"

"Aw, let 'im be." Ironhide said, barely keeping himself from laughing. "Sunflower here just admitted to bein' a femme!"

Sunstreaker's head snapped up, and he glared at the red van darkly. "I am not a sunflower." He said, gritting his denta.

"I notice you ain't disputin' the femme part."

"Oh, he's definitely a mech." Sideswipe said. "I'm his twin. I would know. He's just a bit more in touch with his feminine side."

"Alright, leave him alone." Skyflight frowned at the two red mechs. "Honestly, you're behaving like sparklings." She sighed. "It's a shame that the youngest in the room has to be the femme-creator around here. Now stop picking on Sunstreaker and get to work! I can't very well train myself, now can I?"

Sunstreaker have a final glare to his twin, and looked at the turquoise femme. "Alright, Sky. What do you say to a couple of tag-team battles between us and them?"

Sideswipe's optics widened. "Traitor!"

"Serves you right for calling me a femme."

Ironhide nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

"Just one more thing..." Skyflight said, smiling. She walked over to the computer monitor, set up a holographic scene of the area surrounding the Ark at night, and...

"Okay, who wants music?"

"Music?"

"Yeah. Suggestions?"

Ironhide shrugged, but the twins both smiled. "DARE TO BE STUPID!" They shouted.

The van looked at them like they were crazy. "Say what?!"

"It's a song." The femme seeker explained. "And it's one I know very well."

She turned on the music and assumed battle position. They all began to fight as the song played.

_Put down that chainsaw and listen to me!_

_It's time for us to join in the fight!_

_It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys!_

_It's time to let the bedbugs bite!_

"What in tarnation?!" Ironhide said upon hearing the lyrics.

_You'd better put all your eggs in one basket!_

_You'd better count your chickens before they hatch!_

_You'd better send some wine before it's time!_

_You'd better find yourself an itch to scratch!_

Skyflight took her mentor's distraction to her advantage and tackled him, only for Sideswipe to pull her off. The red Lamborghini was then shot in the shoulder by Sunstreaker. All the guns were set on stun, but it was enough for the seeker to free herself.

_You'd better squeeze all the Charmin you can_

_when Mr. Whiffle's not around!_

_Stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan!_

The twins tumbled round and round, while Skyflight dodged Ironhide's liquid nitrogen blasts. Suddenly, Sunstreaker gasped. "YOU RUINED MY PAINT JOB!"

The femme smirked. "Hear that, 'Hide? That's the sound of your team losing!"

_Talk_

_with your mouth full!_

_Bite_

_the hand that feeds you!_

_Bite_

_off more than you can chew!_

_What can you do?_

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_Take_

_some wooden nickels!_

_Look_

_for Mr. Goodbar!_

_Get_

_your mojo working now!_

_I'll show you how_

_you can DARE TO BE STUPID!_

Skyflight transformed, getting aerial shots at Ironhide. Sideswipe glanced up, only to get punched in the jaw by his brother.

_You can turn the other cheek!_

_You can just give up the ship!_

_You can eat a bunch of sushi then forget to leave a tip!_

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_Come on and DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_It's so easy to do! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_We're all waiting for you!_

_Let's go!_

_It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill_

_so can I have a volunteer?_

_There's no more time for crying over spilled milk!_

_Now it's time for crying in your beer!_

_Settle down with a family!_

_Join the PTA!_

_Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet!_

_Then party 'til you're broke and they drag you away!_

_It's okay!_

_You can DARE TO BE STUPID!_

She flew around the cliffs and noticed a Lamborghini car up top. Thinking it was Sunstreaker, she flew closer.

Big mistake.

"JET JUDO!"

_It's like spitting on a fish!_

_It's like barking up a tree!_

_It's like they said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free!_

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_Yeah!_

_Why don't you DARE TO BE STUPID?!_

_It's so easy to do! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_We're all waiting for you! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

Sideswipe continued trying to drive her into the cliffs while she flew. "SUNSTREAKER! HELP!" She called in desperation.

_Throw your candle at the fan!_

_Look a gift horse in the mouth!_

_Mashed potatoes can be your friends!_

_You can leave "A Coffee and Cheif"_

_or sit around the house and watch "Leave it to Beaver!"_

_The choice is up to you_

_so whatcha gonna do?_

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

Sunstreaker heard her call, shot Ironhide down, and transformed. He sped up the cliff. "SKYFLIGHT! FLY OVER HERE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?!"

"DO IT!"

_What did I say? (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_Tell me what did I say? (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_It's alright! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_We can be stupid all night! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_Come on, join the crowd! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_Shout it out loud! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_I can't hear you! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_Okay I can hear you now! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_Let's go! DARE TO BE STUPID! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

_DARE TO BE STUPID! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

As Skyflight flew nearer, Sunstreaker revved up his engines.

_DARE TO BE STUPID! (DARE TO BE STUPID!)_

The yellow Lamborghini sped off the cliff and transformed midair, tackling his brother.

_DARE TO BE STUPID!_

_DARE TO BE STU-PID!_

Sunstreaker pinned Sideswipe to the ground. "Gotcha!" He started beating the pulp out of him.

Ironhide stood up. "Sunstreaker, calm down! Ya won already!"

"No! I'm gonna make him pay!"

Skyflight and Ironhide ran to either side of the furious yellow mech and grabbed his arms, restraining him. "Let me go! He's gonna pay!"

"Calm down, Sunstreaker!"

"No! He completely ruined my paint job, and I just ran out of gold paint! I won't get any more until next week! NEXT WEEK!"

"Hey! If you'd stop struggling, I could tell you something that wouldn't make it so bad!"

Sunstreaker scowled. "I highly doubt that."

Skyflight looked at him and smiled. "Oh? What if I told you Flare in a professional, _and _she has gold paint? The kind that doesn't scratch easily?"

Sunstreaker calmed down significantly at this, and they let him go. "Flare? As in 'knock your socks off, prankster femme, dynamite' Flare?"

"The very same."

He stood there for a moment, and without another word, sped off.

Sideswipe stood up. "Thanks for saving my chassis out there, Skyflight." He transformed and rolled after his twin.


	7. FFPP: Flare, fritz, prank, paintjob

**Okay, the prank in here might be a bit weak, but I suck at making pranks that are actually funny. Seeing as the Terror Threesome will be showing up much more often, could someone please send in prank suggestions?**

**Hi Twilight! Say hi to Danni and Opi for me!**

Flare woke up to someone knocking on her door. She groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's Sunstreaker. Can I come in?"

She sat up. "Sure."

The door slid open, and Sunstreaker walked in. He looked at her. "I woke you up?I'll come back later, then-"

"Nah, I'm up now. What's up?"

"Well, yesterday my paintjob got scratched in the firing range, but I just ran out of gold paint. I got thrown in the brig for a prank afterwards. Skyflight said you have some paints, so could I borrow some?"

Flare's optics flickered. "How big is the scratch?" She expected it to just be a tiny nick. He fussed over little things like that.

He sighed and held out his arm. A large, deep scratch ran from his elbow to his shoulder. "Happy now?"

Flare stood up. "That's pretty deep. You're going to need a full repaint in order for it _not _to look patchy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Um, Sunstreaker?"

"What?"

"This might sound a bit awkward but...could I do your paintjob?"

Sunstreaker looked at her in surprise. _"You _want to help _me?!"_

Flare turned scarlet. "I'm sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean to be rude or anything! I just-mphf!" He clamped his servo over her mouth, then took it away, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"No, it's fine! It's more than fine! I'm just...not used to getting favors."

Flare smiled. "Alright. Um...you kinda need to transform."

"Oh. Right." The golden mech transformed, leaving a gold Lamborghini with a huge scratch on its door.

The red and gold femme grabbed a paint can. "Time to get to work!"

* * *

Several hours later, she finished the wax job. "Alright, you're done!"

Sunstreaker transformed. "Wow..."

Instead of the normal easy-as-scrap-to-scratch paint everyone wore, he was wearing a sparkly coat (not glitter) of gold heavy duty car paint, along with a coat of fresh enamel and a wax job.

Flare braced herself for a lecture about how she missed a spot or something like that. Sunstreaker was the harshest critic when it came to paint.

"I like it."

She looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's great!"

'Sunstreaker likes my work? This is too much...' She fritzed.

"Whoa! Flare!"

* * *

When Flare woke up, she was lying on a berth. 'Whoa...what happened?'

She sat up and looked around. 'Ratchet's medbay? How'd I end up here?'

"I swear, I didn't do anything to her! We were just talking and she fritzed!"

"Why do I not believe you?"

She looked towards the source of the noise. Sunstreaker was arguing with Ratchet. He glanced at her, and ran over. "Flare! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What am I doing in medbay?"

He frowned. "You don't remember? You had just finished painting me, and fritzed!"

Flare nodded. "Now I remember. Sorry I scared you."

Just then, Sideswipe burst in. "FLARE!" He rushed in and came beside his brother. "Sunstreaker told me you fritzed! What happened?!"

Flare blushed. "It's going to sound really ridiculous." She took a deep breath. "I fritzed because Sunstreaker liked the paint job I gave him."

Sunstreaker's optics widened. "That's it? A small comment made you fritz?"

Sideswipe smiled. "It should. There's only one person I've ever heard you say you like doing your paintjob, and that's you." He looked his brother over. "Whoa, she did good! She even gave you whitewalls!"

Sunstreaker looked at his tires in disbelief. "I'm wearing whitewalls?!" He looked back at the Ferrari femme. "Thanks!"

Flare smiled. "No problem. Now, how about we get some pranks in? I'm bored!"

The three pranksters smiled and walked out of the medbay together. Ratchet stood there, stunned. "What just happened?"

* * *

Flare and the twins watched the doorway in anticipation. 'Come on...'

They heard footsteps as Ultra Magnus walked up. He didn't notice the thin layer of film in the doorway.

"What the...?"

As soon as he walked into it, he stuck fast. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the film off. The harder he struggled, the more stuck he got. When he was hopelessly entangled, the film finally tore, sending Ultra Magnus crashing to the ground as a super-glue-and-plastic-wrap-mummy.

The three pranksters barely held back giggles as they ran back to their rooms, Flare with a videocam recording the whole thing. She used her PC and sent it to the twins.

* * *

That night, Flare sat on her berth, somewhat nervous. No doubt Ultra Magnus had figured out the culprits by now. She just hoped the twins didn't rat her out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Flare jolted. "Who is it?"

"It's Tracks."

"Tracks? Okay, hold on a minute." She gave a sigh of relief and opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

Tracks smiled. "I happened to notice Sunstreaker earlier..."

"Are you in league with Ultra Magnus?"

"What? No...why?"

"Just asking. You were saying?"

"I was wondering...could you give me a paintjob for fifty credits?"

"What?!"


	8. Flicker's Project Begins

**Alright chapter 8! We've got our inventor Flicker in this one! As for her invention? You'll find out soon enough...**

**Hi to Ultranova, FireRose, and Radioactive!**

Flicker worked on a small microchip. 'Great! Now I just need a few more things...'

Perceptor looked over her shoulder. "What is that?"

"This? Nothing you need to worry about."

"But-"

"It's top secret!"

"Wheeljack and I are supposed to be your mentors! I have a right to know!"

Flicker sighed. "Alright. It's a virus I plan to plant on the Nemesis. It should put the 'Cons out of commission for quite a bit."

Perceptor looked at her confusedly. "A virus? What does it do?"

"It's not perfected yet, so I can't release details. But I can tell you two things about it. It's called a Replay Virus, and it is garunteed to drive them insane without actually harming them."

"Oh. Alright, then." Perceptor sighed, defeated, and walked off.

Flicker paused. 'Now, what to load onto it?' As she stared at the chip, suddenly her spark began to pound. She turned around to see Blaster and Jazz walking by, chatting. "Hey, guys, could you help me with something?"

Jazz shook his head. "Sorry, but I waz jus on mah way t' get Lightspeed an' Flare. Blasta's on free time, doh."

Blaster smiled. "Sure I'll help...unless it's one o' Wheeljack's you're workin' on..."

Wheeljack's head snapped up. "HEY!"

"Chillax, man. I'm just kiddin'. So, what does an inventor like you want with a street boy like me?"

Flicker smiled. "Help with a virus I'm working on."

"Oh?"

He sat down next to her, and her spark raced faster. She silently cursed herself before looking up at him. "It's called a Replay Virus. I was hoping you could help me fill it up with things to drive the Nemesis insane."

"Huh?"

"I need annoying songs and music videos. They don't necessarily have to be made annoying, just get stuck in people's processors and annoy them that way."

"Well, you came to the right mech!" Blaster said, flashing her a cheeky grin.

Flicker felt her faceplates heat up. 'Dangit! Why does he keep smiling? I need to focus. I will NOT let my cooling fans turn on...'

"Let's see... There's The Banana Song by the minions of Despicable Me, there's The Nyan Cat Song, there's The Nom Nom Nom Song, and The Rainbow Bunchie Song, and The Song that Never Ends, and that Leekspin one...you know, with the manga girl? And there's the Keyboard Cat."

Flicker nodded, jotting the songs down on her datapad.

"Of course, if this is being used against the 'Cons, a couple kid songs'd drive 'em nuts. Bo on the Go is one." He shuddered. "I almost feel bad for the Decepticreeps on that one. Trotro would get to 'em pretty quick, and maybe Pocoyo. Definitely Wordworld."

"Do you think Koi Wa A La Mode would work too?"

"You know that song? Actually, that would work perfectly. And if you play Dare To Be Stupid enough, they'll go looney."

"Okay...gotcha!" She set the datapad down. "Hey, Blaster..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me program them in?"

"Sure!"

The seeker looked at the chip. "So, what's phase 1?"

"Dare to Be Stupid. That'd guarantee it get stuck in their processors, and a couple might fritz if I play it in battle."

"Okay. I'll download that stuff real quick." She reached for a tiny screwdriver, only to have Blaster's servo accidentally place itself on hers. She couldn't stop it this time as her cooling fans kicked in. Lucky for her, it didn't seem like he heard her.

"Sorry. Looks like we both reached for the same thing." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah..."

::Blaster!:: Prowl's voice rang through the radio's commlink.

::What's up, Prowler?::

::I need you in the control room. Red Alert fritzed again. The girls think it was the twins.::

::Alright, I'm comin'...:: He sighed. "Sorry, Flicker, but I hafta go. Good luck with your project!"

"Thanks!"

Flicker's spark rate lowered and her cooling fans shut off as Blaster left. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?!'

* * *

Later, long after Flicker had gone into recharge, Blaster looked at her door. "Man!" He muttered to himself. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?!"

Blaster noticed that whenever he was near her, even if he didn't know she was there, his spark pounded wildly. It was giving off a relatively harsh thrum now, being only a wall and a few feet away from her. When she smiled at him, he could feel his cheeks turn pink. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed.

And then when they both grabbed the same tool by accident, it was everything he could do to keep his cooling fans at bay. He'd noticed her fans' gentle whirring, but he figured it was more from embarrassment than love.

He wished it were deeper, but it was probably just her nerves.

Sighing, he pulled three energon cubes out of subspace and placed them near her door. "Hope you like 'em, sweetspark. Just wish I had the guts to tell you myself."

He left, hoping deep down, that she felt something for him, too.


	9. Swoop's Trial: What do the Girls Say?

**Hi! I'm back! Here is the official beginning of Swoop x Rainstorm!**

**I hope you like it!**

Pixel smiled at the other femmes in the room. There were, of course, the femmes of Team Hurricane, excluding Rainstorm. Prowl had put her out on patrol with Wheelie and Trailbreaker for the next few hours. Then there were the others: Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer, and Arcee. "Thank you all for coming." Pixel said cheerfully. "I have asked you to come here to discuss a very important matter with you, concerning Storm."

She paused. "Back home, whenever someone liked a member of our group, we would catch him alone and test him to see if he was good for her. I cannot tell you how many boys wanted me for my looks alone. Not everyone fits, you know?"

"So, what you're saying is," Moonracer said, "somebot we know has a crush on Rainstorm, and you want our help interrogating him."

"That would be right."

Firestar smiled. "I'd be happy to help!"

"So would I." Elita said, nodding in approval.

"And me!" Moonracer piped up.

Chromia shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Who's this bot?" Flare asked curiously.

"Well, as you know, working in the medbay, I hear people talking. The bot in question admitted his feelings in front of his brother and that's how I know."

Lightspeed shifted on her pedes. "Well? Who is it?"

The medicbot sighed. "Autobot Swoop."

All ten femmes stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

Swoop walked down the hall, his processor lost in a daydream. He pictured Rainstorm sitting next to him on a cliff side at dusk, the silver parts of her armor glinting in the fading sun. She smiled and snuggled up under his wing, and he kissed her on the helm. He loved her. He could somehow feel it in his spark. Oh, how he wished some of those daydreams would become reality.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arms. He looked to see the two femme seekers each gripping an elbow. "Hey! What you Skyflight and you Flicker doing?!"

Flicker smiled sweetly. "Just come with us Swoop."

"Where you two taking me?"

"Nowhere special. We just want to ask you a few questions, that's all."

The youngest Dinobot hesitantly followed where the the two femmes were leading him. He was pulled into a room full of femmes, each one sitting in a chair. He spotted Elita One as one of them. "Me Swoop...in trouble?"

Elita laughed. "No, nothing like that. Sit down."

Swoop nervously sat in the metal chair. He heard a faint click as Skyflight locked the door. He frowned. "Something up. What going on?"

UltraViolet's visor flipped up, and she looked him straight in the optic. "Swoop, do you like Rainstorm Prime?"

Swoop nodded. "She good friend. Why? Her Storm not supposed to be friends with..." He sighed. "...Dinobot?"

The purple blue femme shook her head. "It's not like that. Of course you can be friends with her. Here, let me rephrase that question." She paused. "Do you love her?"

Swoop's faceplates turned so red, they matches Firestar's paint job. "Who told you...?" He whispered.

Moonracer's smile brightened. "You do! You're in love with Rainstorm!"

Skyflight crossed her arms. "Why do you love her?"

Swoop gave a small smile. He had at least a dozen reasons...

* * *

Rainstorm drove in between Wheelie and Trailbreaker. Wheelie beeped a bit. "Storm seems all set! Have a crush yet?"

Rainstorm sighed. "Yeah."

"Who?" Trailbreaker asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

"Promise not to tell _anyone?_"

"Promise!"

"Don't laugh."

"We won't, will we Wheelie?"

"No way not today!"

"Okay..." Rainstorm took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Autobot Swoop."

Trailbreaker's headlights flickered in disbelief. "Swoop?!"

"Good for you! Maybe he likes you too!" Wheelie encouraged.

The black mech sighed. "If he's the one for ya, he'd better treat ya right. Those Dinobots were built for one purpose, and that's fighting."

"I don't believe that." Rainstorm said defensively. "They have sparks just like the rest of us. They can feel more than just aggression. Swoop actually stalled Ratchet and Perceptor for me for an hour so that I could escape injections. The only difference I see between us and them is speech patterns."

* * *

Swoop walked into the medbay feeling very confused. "Ratchet! You here?"

Ratchet walked out of the supply closet. "Ah, Swoop! What do you need?"

"Them femmes give me Swoop a note, but me can't read yet. You Ratchet read it for me?" He asked, handing the medic a slip of paper.

Swoop was nervous about the note. The femmes had told him that if he passed their little test, he could go out with Rainstorm, but if he failed, he'd have to give her up. "What it say? What it say?"

Ratchet looked at it. "It says...'Bingo! You win!'"

Swoop darted out of the medbay and towards his quarters with a smile on his faceplates.

He could date Rainstorm.


	10. Swoop's Confession

**Okay, here's Swoop and Rainstorm's first date. SQUEEEEEEEEE! Fluffyness!**

**Hope you like!**

Rainstorm was feeling very confused. Every morning for the past three days, she had found an energon cube and a blue crystal rose at her doorstep. It had started the day after she had gone on an extended patrol with Wheelie and Trailbreaker. She suspected the other femmes knew something she didn't.

She walked down the hallway. "Finally! A day off!"

"You have day off?"

She spun around to see Swoop standing there, smiling. Her spark raced. "Oh, hi Swoop! Yeah, today's my day off. Why?"

Swoop's wings twitched nervously. "Um...me Swoop was hoping...maybe...you Storm have time for a walk? We maybe go to crystal gardens?"

Rainstorm's spark was pounding so hard she thought it would explode. "S-sure! I'd love to!"

"Okay! This way!" He said, pointing to one of the hallways.

As they walked, questions ran through Rainstorm's processor. 'Why is he nervous? Why did he ask me to go with him? Does he understand what I'm feeling? Does he like me? Will he be upset when I tell him who I really am?' Suddenly, her thoughts snapped back into reality as a servo grabbed hers. She looked to see Swoop holding her hand. Her faceplate turned so red it would've put Tracks to shame.

"We at transport car now." Swoop said. Rainstorm silently nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. They got into the car, and Swoop let her hand go so he could hit the control keys. "Him Ratchet said crystal garden was at...L10." He punched in the numbers, and the door closed. Rainstorm's optics widened.

"Uh, Swoop? I-I've never been in one of these before..."

"Don't worry. Me Swoop make sure you okay." His optics looked at hers comfortingly. She didn't know why, but her spark felt the need to trust him.

"...okay."

The car took off with a rocket start, and Rainstorm gave a yelp. Without thinking, she threw her arms around the Dinobot and gripped him for dear life.

They slowed to a stop, and the femme Prime felt someone gently rubbing her back. "It okay now, Storm. We here."

Rainstorm onlined her optics, not remembering when she had shut them off, and gave a tiny squeak. She let him go. "S-sorry Swoop! I-I just panicked and-"

"It okay." He smiled at her, and stood up. "You need help getting out?" He said, offering his servo in assistance.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Me Swoop happy to help!"

She grabbed his servo and got out. Oddly enough, he didn't let go once she was on solid ground. "Come on! Crystal garden this way!"

Swoop led her down the hall until he came to a large door. He let her servo go, and covered her optics. "Gyah! Swoop! What are you doing?!"

"It surprise. You Storm will like it!"

Rainstorm followed him blindly through the door. He walked her a few steps into the room, and took his servo back. "You look now."

As soon as she could see, her optics widened. Crystal roses of every color grew on the walls and scattered rocks. A few large crystals jutted out here and there, giving off a soft glow. "Swoop...this...this is amazing!"

Swoop smiled. "Me been coming here a lot. It my favorite spot." His smile faded, and was replaced by seriousness. "Storm, me Swoop need to talk to you 'bout something important."

The two of them sat on a large, flat crystal. Rainstorm looked at the mech beside her. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing wrong. It just...me Swoop been thinking a lot about this. At first, it not seem right to think about. Lots of Autobots think me and other Dinobots just stupid, sparkless animals. They think we not able to feel. But...the thought not go away, even though me thought it not possible. Other Dinobots have mixed feelings 'bout it when me tell them. Him Sludge and him Snarl not really care. Him Slag hate idea, and got into fight with him Grimlock over it. It kind of scary at first...me Swoop never have thoughts like this before. But now, me know it in spark. Me know what I feel. If you not feel same way, that okay with me. Me Swoop can live with it..."

Swoop sighed. "Me think I in love with you, Rainstorm Prime."

Rainstorm's optics widened as she took it in. 'He loves me?!' Her vision started fading. "Swoop, I think I'm going to-"

She fritzed.

* * *

When Rainstorm woke up, she was lying on her back on the ground. 'Huh? What...oh!' That couldn't have been real, could it? 'How long have I been out?' She quickly checked her internal clock. 'Three hours?!' She sat up. Swoop lay on the ground next to her, optics offline and servos behind helm. Rainstorm smiled. 'He looks so sweet and innocent! Maybe...I could...' She shook her head. 'How can I even think that? Wouldn't that be taking advantage of his vulnerability in a way?' She now stood on her knees over him, his faceplate inches away from hers. 'He...he did say he loved me, right?'

Without another thought, she leaned forward and gently kissed his soft lips, offlining her optics. She really _did _love him, and she hoped he knew that.

She began to pull away, thinking that she might wake him up, when a servo came behind her helm and gently pushed her back into it. Her optics jolted back online to see Swoop awake, optics dim with bliss. She broke away. "Swoop! You're awake! I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-"

"Shhh..." The Dinobot smiled and gently pulled her to him, kissing her again. Her spark beat wildly as she fell into his embrace, emotions taking away her words. Only one thought ran through her processor again and again.

'I love you!'


	11. UV's Chatroom

**Alright, this chapter is meant to answer a few questions about Flicker's project and bonds and such.**

**Hope you like it!**

UltraViolet was typing away on her PC, all the while trying to figure out an excuse to make a Transformers Chat Room. Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door. "Come in!"

Flicker opened the door. "Hey, Vi, I...wow, you've really outdone yourself, UV! Sweet room!"

"Thanks! Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"OH!" Flicker came over next to the SIC. "Well, you know those fanfictions we used to read?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Remember 'Project Drive Megatron Insane?'"

"Yeah." UltraViolet smiled. "That one was pretty funny."

"Well, it got me thinking...what if that became Team Hurricane's first special mission?"

"Huh?"

Flicker sighed. "I'm making a virus called a 'Replay Virus,' and I'm going to plant it on Megatron's ship. The way it works is, it'll play an annoying song all over the Nemesis's intercom system, with potential visuals on the screen. The song will loop until they break the virus, and once they do that, a new annoying song will start playing. Except each succesive song will be harder to crack."

"Cool. Whatcha need?"

"More songs."

"Whatcha got?"

"Let's see...The Banana Song, The Nyan Cat Song,The Nom Nom Nom Song, The Rainbow Bunchie Song, The Song that Never Ends, Leekspin, Keyboard Cat, Bo on the Go intro, Trotro intro, Pocoyo credits, Wordworld intro, Koi Wa A La Mode, and Dare To Be Stupid."

UltraViolet smirked. "The 'Cons really _are_ going to be insane when you're through with that!"

"That's the plan!"

"Hmm...how about...S.I.M.P.!"

Flicker's optics lit up. "Perfect!' she pulled out a datapad and jotted it down. "Any more?"

"Okay, get your stylus ready, because this is a long title. I Know a Song that'll Get on Your Nerves and This is How it Goes."

"And...this...is...how...it...goes. Got it!"

The purple-blue femme smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Flicker, what if I could get every bot's opinion on annoying songs?"

"But if they know, the plan is ruined!"

"Not necessarily. Just let me handle it. I'll give you a list of songs in three days time. Okay?"

Flicker sighed. "Okay UV...if you say so..." She left the room. UltraViolet smirked.

"Now, to invent the Autobot Chatroom."

* * *

Later that night, Rainstorm logged onto her PC, and was immediately met with an IM from UltraViolet.

_Hey everyone!_

_Come check out my chatroom at .metro!_

_Thanks!_

_-UV_

Rainstorm smirked. "So, she finally found an excuse, huh? Let's check it out." She clicked the link and made up a username. There only seemed to be one room to go to.

**Members: 7**

**Blacklight_chic**-UltraViolet

**Amber_whirl**-Lightspeed

**Pennygold**-Pixel

**Dont_call_me_sunny**-Sunstreaker

**Redhotbot**-Sideswipe

**Deenameetay**-Flare

**Jazzy_beat**-Jazz

Rainstorm clicked on the room.

_**Singinintherain**_** has just entered the room.**

**Blacklight_chic: Well, look who FINALLY decided to open up her PC.**

**Pennygold: We were wondering when you were going to show up.**

**Singinintherain: Knock it off. I just got back from my first date.**

**Redhotbot: O.O**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: First date? With who?**

**Deenameetay: That was today?!**

**Singinintherain: AHA! So you _did_ know!**

**Amber_whirl: Of course we knew! We interrogated him first!**

**Singinintherain: -_-'**

**Redhotbot: Well, who was it?**

**Blacklight_chic: Didja kiss him?**

**Singinintherain: *blushes* Yes.**

**Deenameetay: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Jazzy_beat: Well? Who is this mech?**

**Singinintherain: Swoop.**

**Redhotbot: WHAT?!**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: SWOOP?!**

**Singinintherain: You diss him and I'll... *cracks knuckles menacingly***

**Redhotbot: We're just surprised!**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Yeah...didn't know a Dinobot could love like that. What do you think, Jazz?**

**Jazzy_beat: *w***

**Don't_call_me_sunny: What?**

**Pennygold: It's an emoticon. Picture it as a face.**

**Redhotbot: Yeah, like when I do this: O.O or this: -_-'**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Oh. So, Rainstorm, how'd you get to kissing Swoop?**

**Singinintherain: Classified.**

**Redhotbot: Didja sparkbond yet?**

**Singinintherain: SAY WHAT?!**

**Blacklight_chic: O.O**

**Pennygold: -_-'**

**Amber_whirl: COME AGAIN?!**

**Deenameetay: S-Sideswipe...**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Hey, bro, since none of them are bonded, I don't think they get what you're saying.**

**Jazzy_beat: What's so surprising, ladies?**

**Singinintherain: Well, since I've only gone out with him once...**

**Jazzy_beat: Ah...your creators never told you about sparkbonding?**

**Pennygold: Not really.**

**Jazzy_beat: A mech and a femme love each other, and if they were meant for each other, they usually sparkbond within the month.**

**Amber_whirl: How do you know if they're meant for each other?**

**Jazzy_beat: Both of their sparks will react when they're near each other, regardless of if their processors know they're nearby.**

**Amber_whirl: And then?**

**Deenameetay: LIGHTSPEED! #0#**

**Jazzy_beat: It's not inappropriate to discuss, Flare. For Primus's sakes, it's not human interface! More like what they call marriage. The two bots'll open their spark chambers, and their sparks will come out and merge together, becoming the same color. In that moment, they'll both see each other's memories, good and bad. Afterwards, they share a bond link, which is sort of a telepathic connection-like the femme bond. A bot can only sparkbond with one person in their entire lifetime.**

**Pennygold: And what if their bonded dies?**

**Redhotbot: You only sparkbond once. If you loose your bonded, you're single for the rest of your life.**

**Singinintherain: Wait...Jazz, you said that the person you're bonded with sees your memories? All of them?**

**Jazzy_beat: That's right.**

**Amber_whirl:...**

**Deenameetay:...**

**Pennygold:...**

_**Amber_whirl**_** has left the room.**

_**Pennygold**_** has left the room.**

_**Deenameetay**_** has left the room.**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: What was that all about?**

**Blacklight_chic: You see, our team has some parts of our history...that we don't exactly want anybot seeing.**

**Redhotbot: Don't we all?**

**Singinintherain: But what if it made someone so furious that they hated you?**

**Jazzy_beat: If they really love you, they won't care.**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Why? You guys killers or something?**

**Singinintherain: No.**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Then what?**

**Singinintherain: Classified.**

_**Singinintherain**_** has left the room.**

**Blacklight_chic: So, how'd we get from talking about annoying songs to talking about sparkbonding?**

**Redhotbot: Dunno, but let's get back to that topic.**


	12. Rainstorm's Secret Revealed

**Rainstorm's going to tell Swoop her secret. How will he react?**

**Thanks to Enchanted, Wrecker Radioactive, and Ultranova Prime for being so supportive and reviewing every chapter!**

**Hope everyone likes this one!**

Rainstorm sipped her energon cube nervously as she thought about the discussion they had in the chatroom a week ago. 'If I don't sparkbond with him, not only will he be sparkbroken that I rejected him, but it'll also mean someone who doesn't really love me could force me to against my will!' She sighed. 'But, if I do, he'll hate me for lying to him. I want to be his bonded, but I'll lose him.'

Swoop came over and sat next to her. "Hi Rainy!"

Rainstorm smiled at the nickname her boyfriend had given her. "Hi Swoop. What's up?"

"Not much. Me Swoop just wanted to be with you."

"Okay." She cuddled up to him and he put his wing around her.

Swoop smiled. "Me Swoop have day off. What 'bout you?"

"Same."

His optics brightened. "Then, maybe, we spend day together?"

Rainstorm nodded. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Not know. Maybe we go exploring?"

"Sounds good to me!" She finished her cube and subspaced the casing, intending to get rid of it later. She stood up. "You coming?"

The Dinobot gave her a small smile. "Not yet. Haven't had energon yet."

"Oh. Oops. Sorry, Swoop."

"No problem." He unsubspaced a cube and downed it quickly. "Ready now!"

The two of them left the refuel room and walked down the hallway, servo in servo. Rainstorm tensed up as they got to the rocket car. 'We have to go through this again?' A light squeeze to her servo wiped away any doubts in an instant, however, and the two of them stepped inside the rocket car. Swoop let her servo go to type in a destination. "Hmm...where to go?"

He eyed the controls contemplatively for a minute, before shrugging his shoulders and pressing a few random keys. The car started up, and Rainstorm's feeling of dread returned. Swoop noticed this, smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders. "It okay, Rainy. Me Swoop right here."

The car sped faster, taking sharp turns. Rainstorm hugged her boyfriend's chassis, hoping for the ride to be over soon. Her spark beat wildly. 'Jazz said that there was some kind of reaction between two bots meant for each other. She pressed the side of her head to Swoop's chest. Sure enough, his was flickering just as much as hers,

They finally slowed to a stop, Rainstorm walking out shakily. If she'd been manga, her eyes would've been swirls. She stumbled, and found herself in Swoop's arms. She blushed, "T-thanks."

"No problem."

Once he was sure his girlfriend had her balance, he set her down. "So, which way we go now?"

Rainstorm shrugged. "How about...this one!" She pointed to an old looking hallway with several doors. The youngest Dinobot tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"This one? Why you Rainy choose this one?"

"It looks old, so there's no telling what's behind all those doors! Perfect for exploring, I think."

"Oh. That make sense." The two of them walked up to the first door. Rainstorm tried to open it. "Frag. It won't open."

"Me Swoop can punch open." The mech drew back his fist, only for Rainstorm to stand in the way.

"No! If we set off an alarm, it would tell people where we are, most likely get us hurt by some trap, and maybe even caught by Decepticons!"

Swoop lowered his fist. "Me not think of that..."

"Come on. Let's go find one that's _not_ locked."

Door after door they tried, each one just as accessible as the last. They were about to give up when-

"Rainy! Me Swoop found one!"

Rainstorm walked over to see that he had indeed opened a door. The two of them walked in, and the lights clicked on. "Whoa..."

Crystal roses grew naturally from tiny fissures in the walls and floor. It was beautiful, just like the crystal garden, save that the crystal roses _weren't_ crystal at all.

They were gemstone.

Swoop looked around, optics wide. "What you think others will say about this place?"

"They won't." The femme Prime smiled at him. "Don't you see? No one knows about this place but us. It could be our secret spot!"

He smiled. "You right! It could be special place for us. Just me Swoop and you Rainy!"

Suddenly, Rainstorm felt guilty. "Swoop, we need to talk."

The two of them sat on the ground. Swoop looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

"No..."

"You need me call him Ratchet?"

"That wouldn't help."

"You need medicbot?"

"It's not physical, it's emotional."

Swoop put his arm around her shoulders. "What wrong? You can tell me Swoop."

Rainstorm looked at the ground. "I know you love me, and I love you back, but, as much as we may want to...we can't sparkbond."

"What?! Why?"

"I have some things in my past that would make you hate me..."

The Dinobot's optics flickered in surprise. "What? Me Swoop never hate you Rainy!"

"You would if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I...I can't tell you. If anyone were to find out my secret..."

"You no trust me Swoop?"

Rainstorm shook her head. "I trust you. You shouldn't be trusting me."

"Why?"

"Because!" She shouted. Swoop looked at her, hurt and confused. "Sorry, Swoop. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It okay. You just frustrated. You please tell me why?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Even though you're going to hate me, you can't tell anyone my secret."

Swoop nodded, still confused as to what in the universe could possibly make him hate Rainstorm.

"I'm not who I say I am. I'm not a Cybertronian. I'm a human."

"What?! That not true! Ratchet scan you, and you complete Cybertronian!"

"No." She said, staring at the ground. "Team Hurricane is a bunch of human girls that got a second chance. Primus turned us into femmes after we were shot by a serial killer."

"What is serial killer?"

"A lunatic who kills for fun." She sighed. "My human name-my real name-is Reina. UltraViolet is Violet, Lightspeed is Lilyanna, Pixel is Penny, Skyflight is Sora, Flare is Freida, and Flicker is Kiri."

Swoop put a servo under her chin and gently tilted her head upward. "Me Swoop no hate you."

"Why not? I betrayed your trust. I betrayed everyone's trust. I was a human, and I hid that from you. I'm sorry."

"Shhh..." He said, wiping away Rainstorm's energon tears. "Me not care if you used to be Decepticon. Me still love you. Point is, you Reina is Rainstorm now, and that what matters to me." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, optics completely offline.


	13. Kup's Arrival

**Kup is back! And now things start to get interesting!**

**Hope you like it!**

Optimus Prime stood at the loading docks as a small ship came into port. The door opened, and a familiar figure stepped out. Optimus smiled. "It's good to see you again, Kup. I was starting to worry."

The teal mech smiled. "Glad to see the old warrior still has someone concerned for him."

"I trust you have a reasonable explanation for the delay?"

"Yes." Kup replied, his smile fading. "Those slagging 'Cons attacked my ship. Blew a hole as big as a Malarian Jabip Pit in the side of the hull. You ever seen a Malarian Jabip Pit?"

"No."

"Trust me, it was huge. Had to scrap the ship and trade it for this little thing." He paused. "I lost my seven shipmates to that blast."

Optimus patted the older mech's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Just then, Hound ran up. "Prime, Flare and the twins made poor Red Alert fritz again!"

Kup jolted. "Did you just say Flare?"

The green jeep nodded. "Yeah. She and the twins have made Red Alert and Prowl their primary targets. Poor Pixel must be overwhelmed in that medbay."

"Pixel?!"

Optimus looked at Kup curiously. "Something wrong, Kup?"

Kup stood there for a moment before going into his alt mode and racing for the medbay.

* * *

Pixel held her servo over Red Alert's chest circuit before making a tiny bolt of pink electricity hit his power cells. It took less than 1% out of her, but it was still enough to jumpstart the red and white mech. He jolted awake. "What happened?!"

Pixel smiled. "The Terrorous Threesome pranked you again, and you fritzed. You're fine now."

Red Alert scowled. "I swear, those three are conspiring against me! When I get my servos on them, I'll..."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A teal Cybertronian pickup sped into the room. The medicbot femme's optics widened. "Kup?!"

Kup transformed and hugged her. "Pixel! I thought you and the others were killed in the blast!"

Pixel shook her head. "No. We just fell out."

"How many?"

"All of us."

"Really?!" He smiled. "That's great!"

"I can call the others down here, if you'd like."

Kup nodded, and Pixel used the femme bond. 'Rainstorm! UltraViolet! Lightspeed! Skyflight! Flare! Flicker! Kup's back! Come to medbay!'

She smiled. "They'll be here in a minute...uh, Kup? You can let go now..."

"Oh, sorry Pix."

The door opened, and the rest of Team Hurricane rushed through the door. "KUP!" They tackled him and Pixel, sending everyone to the ground in a heap. Red Alert smiled. "I take it you know each other?"

Lightspeed smiled. "Pit yeah! He's the one who saved us from Shockwave!"

Kup struggled to get out from under the girls. "Alright already! You guys're gonna crush my frame before I even get out of this room!"

The girls stood up. UltraViolet giggled. "Sorry, Kup!" She grabbed his servo and helped him to his pedes.

The teal mech brushed himself off. "Eh, no harm done. Now, I had to replace the ship with a smaller one, but I still have all your weapons! You guys still want 'em?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

The seven femmes followed Kup to his vessel, which still lay docked in the loading bay. "Now, you girls stay put. I'm gonna get your stuff for ya."

Rainstorm looked nervously at the other femmes. 'Guys, what're we gonna do?'

'I dunno,' Flare said, 'but we have to figure out some way to talk to him without drawing suspicion. We can't tell him things he already knows, and we can't act like he knows more than he does.'

'You have quite a dilemma there, don't you, femmes?'

The team's optics widened in shock. 'PRIMUS?!'

'Indeed. Just pretend you are as close with Kup as you were with Jack Anderson. That is the extent of what Kup knows about you.'

The girls smiled, remembering the one adult who had been kind to them at the boarding school. 'Knows as much as Jack. Got it.'

'Oh, and he does not know that Rainstorm is a Prime. Farewell!'

Just then, Kup returned, dragging a large box on wheels. "Alright! Here you go! Flicker, here's your boomerangs."

"Sweet!"

"Skyflight, here's your whip."

"Thanks Kup!"

"Flare, your mini bombs and spear."

"Sweetness."

"Lightspeed, your shuriken."

"Awesome!"

"Pixel, your darts."

"Thank you!"

"UltraViolet, your energon bow."

"Great! ULTRAVIOLET ARCHER IS BACK BABY!"

"And Rainstorm, your swords."

Rainstorm smiled as she was handed two swords. "Actually, Kup, it's Rainstorm _Prime_ now."

Kup's optics widened. "Prime?! Since when?!"

"Since we fell. Primus came to me in a dream, and they were all witness."

"Well, _Rainstorm Prime,_ why dont you show me around a bit? I haven't been here in a few years."

"Sure!"

Little did the group know that a certain red cassette bird was watching from the roof window.

* * *

Lazerbeak flew into the control room at Polyhex and perched on Megatron's shoulder. The silver leader crossed his arms. "Lazerbeak, report!"

The bird transformed into a cassette and inserted himself into the computer. Megatron watched the seven femmes with interest as they were handed their weapons. "Interesting...not a single one of them is bonded."

_"And Rainstorm, your swords."_

_"Actually, Kup, it's Rainstorm _Prime_ now."_

Megatron's optics glowed dangerously. "A femme Prime, eh?" He smirked. "She will be _mine!"_


	14. StarHunter Has Just Joined the Chatroom

**This chapter is a bit pointless. It's just here to show the side to Optimus that isn't the leadership type guy everyone thinks he is, however briefly. Also to show you that Lightspeed is very quick when it comes to solving puzzles.**

**Enjoy!**

Optimus Prime looked at his PC. He had gotten the message from UltraViolet about the new chat room. Everyone had, via mass e-mail. He smiled to himself. "I wonder what would happen if I joined in without them knowing?"

He opened up the link, made himself a username, and looked at the room.

**KawaiiKoneko**-Flicker

**Blacklight_chic**-UltraViolet

**Singinintherain**-Rainstorm Prime

**WrenchOfDoom**-Ratchet

**Jazzy_beat**-Jazz

**Veni_vidi_vici**-Hound

**Dont_call_me_sunny**-Sunstreaker

"Hmm...I wonder..."

**_StarHunter_ has just joined the room.**

**WrenchOfDoom: Who is that?**

**Veni_vidi_vici: Dunno. The name next to their user is three question marks.**

**Singinintherain: So, StarHunter, what's your real name?**

Optimus smirked. This was going to be fun.

**StarHunter: I'm not telling. So, what's up everyone?**

**Blacklight_chic: We're discussing annoying songs that get stuck in your processor. Flicker's got a project she's working on.**

**KawaiiKoneko: Yep.**

**StarHunter: What have you got so far?**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: The Banana Song, The Nyan Cat Song, The Rainbow Bunchie Song, Dramatic Song, I Can Swing My Sword, Leekspin, Bo on the Go intro *cringes*, TroTro intro, Pocoyo credits, WordWorld intro, Keyboard Cat, The Song That Never Ends, I Know A Song That'll Get on Your Nerves and This is How it Goes, Koi Wa A La Mode, Dare to be Stupid, The Nom Nom Nom Song, S.I.M.P, and Barbie Girl.**

_**Amber_whirl**_** has just joined the room.**

**Jazzy_beat: Oh, no...time for insanity.**

**Amber_whirl: I was just going to talk, but I guess I can do insanity. BA-NA-NA-A-A! PO-TA-TO-NA-A-A!**

**Singinintherain: Jazz, you jinxed us.**

**Amber_whirl: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: Now you've done it...**

**Amber_whirl: Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom! Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom! Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom! Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom!...hey, who's the new guy?**

**WrenchOfDoom: Nobody knows.**

**StarHunter: And that's the way I like it!**

**Amber_whirl: ...I _will_ find you out...*pulls out Sherlock Holms hat and magnifying glass* Flicker, you're Dr. Watson.**

**KawaiiKoneko: Hai!**

**StarHunter: *smirks* I'm not that easy to find out. As for annoying songs, what about that one Jazz and Blaster liked to play on Earth?**

**Blacklight_chic: Ugh...I remember hearing that one on the radio. It's completely tuneless!**

**Jazzy_beat: No it isnt!**

**Blacklight_chic: Yes it is. It has no set beat. And it's freakishly annoying, which makes it perfect to add to the list!**

**Amber_whirl: Watson! I believe our dear StarHunter has just unintentionally given us a clue!**

**KawaiiKoneko: Oh, Primus...**

**Amber_whirl: Knowing what Jazz and Blaster like from Earth songs means he was part of the crew of the Ark!**

Optimus's optics widened. "She's right!"

**Amber_whirl: By jove I think I've got it!**

**KawaiiKoneko: Who?**

**Amber_whirl: My dear doctor, our mysterious guest is none other than...OPTIMUS PRIME!**

Optimus facepalmed.

**StarHunter: Got me...**

**Veni_vidi_vici: How'd you know?**

**Amber_whirl: Elementary, my good fellow. Being a member of the Ark's crew narrows it down quite a bit, but you don't even need that bit of information if you look at his username.**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: How?**

**Amber_whirl: He calls himself StarHunter. In the constellations, the "hunter" is named Orion, and Optimus's name before he was converted by Alpha Trion was Orion Pax.**

**StarHunter: How'd you know that?!**

**Amber_whirl: Four words: Elita. One. Is. Ariel.**

**StarHunter: Well, now my cover's blown...I'm leaving.**

**WrenchOfDoom: But you just got here!**

**StarHunter: I have paperwork to do. Bye!**

_**StarHunter**_** has left the room.**

Optimus closed his PC. "Well, that was fun while it lasted."


	15. Megatron: Insanity by Music

**Megatron finally takes some action in this one! Unfortunately for him, he 1) doesn't know about the femme bond and 2) doesn't know the slightest thing about Flicker's (now completed) project.**

**Enjoy!**

Rainstorm walked in the open streets of Cybertron. She had free time, however Swoop did not. She sighed, and kept herself content with daydreams.

She pictured herself in the gemstone garden, servo-in-servo with Swoop. He pulled her to him, and swept her into a Victorian-style kiss, optics offline. And she loved every bit of it. Just thinking about her boyfriend made her spark flicker. She was so lost in her dream that she didn't notice the red jet flying behind her until it was too late.

Without warning, something smacked her helm, and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Rainstorm woke up in a prison cell. 'Huh? What?'

A voice she was familiar with from her times as a human reached her audios. "Ah, the little femme Prime is awake."

She whirled around to see Megatron smirking at her on the other side of the energon bars. "Megatron?! What..."

"Starscream whacked you in the helm and knocked your systems offline. Not the brightest method, but effective nonetheless. Welcome to Earth, Prime, and welcome to the Nemesis's brig."

"What do you want from me?"

Megatron's optics glowed. "It's not what I want _from_ you, my dear Rainstorm, it's what I want _with_ you. You will be sparkbonded to me!"

"You? As if!"

"Well, you're going to be stuck down here with no energon until you accept. Make your choice."

"I'd starve before I became _your_ bonded!"

"Suit yourself. You're going to be down here for a long time."

As he left, Rainstorm pulled a tiny microchip out from behind her audio. "Oh, will I?" The chip buried itself into the wall, leaving no trace.

* * *

Megatron smirked from atop his throne. The Autobot femme Prime _would_ be his bonded. He just had to wait her out, and with the Autobots not knowing she was gone, much less her location, he had all the time in the universe.

_Put down that chainsaw and listen to me!_

_It's time for us to join in the fight!_

_It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys!_

_It's time to let the bedbugs bite!_

The gray warlord's head snapped up as a stupidly lyriced song blared on the intercoms of his ship.

_You'd better put all your eggs in one basket!_

_You'd better count your chickens before they hatch!_

_You'd better send some wine before it's time!_

_You'd better find yourself an itch to scratch!_

::Soundwave! Where is that song coming from?!::

::Source: Unknown. Virus appears to have been planted during our absence.::

::Well, get rid of it!::

::Understood, Megatron.::

_You'd better squeeze all the Charmin you can_

_when Mr. Whiffle's not around!_

_Stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan!_

* * *

Swoop paced around nervously in the rec room. 'Where is she? Where is she?' He glanced up as UltraViolet walked into the room. He grabbed her shoulders. "UltraViolet! You seen her Rainy?"

UltraViolet looked at him confusedly. "I thought she was with you!"

"No! She supposed to be here hour ago, but no did come! Me getting worried..."

"Swoop, I could ask her where she is really quick on the femme bond. Do you want me to?"

"Please!"

The SIC used her femme bond to contact her commander. 'Rainstorm! Get your lazy aft down to the rec room! Your boyfriend's worried about you!'

'UV? So, the bond works even from this far?'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

'Vi, tell Swoop that I'm in the brig of the Nemesis.'

'WHAT?!'

'Don't worry! Flicker gave me her Replay Virus to use on them. I would appreciate some help though, before Megatron develops an immunity and tries to sparkbond with me.'

'He WHAT?!'

'He said I'm not leaving here until I accept him. I don't know if he's going to force me, but better safe than sorry, right?'

'R-right...UV out.'

She sighed and looked at the youngest dinobot's worried expresion.

"Where is her Rainy?"

UltraViolet grabbed his servo. "Come on. We're going to explain this to Optimus."

* * *

Swoop ran towards the space bridge, servos clenched in anger. How dare Megatron try to force _his_ femme into a sparkbond?! How dare he even touch Rainstorm?! The Dinobot was livid, and that is not a Dinobot you want to mess with. He joined Kup, UltraViolet, Lightspeed, Pixel, and Flare in the bridgegate just as it began to close. Kup looked at him. "Why are you coming, Swoop?"

Swoop gave a low growl in response, not looking at the older mech.

* * *

After five long hours of torture from "Dare to be Stupid," the intercom fell silent. Megatron listened.

Silence.

Complete silence.

Utterly beautiful sweet silence.

::Soundwave, report!::

::Virus has been broken, however, I am picking up readings of a stronger signal.::

As if called by Soundwave's remark, every screen on the Nemesis, including the security monitors, now showed a picture of an 8-bit cat sprite with a pink poptart for a body and a trail of rainbows streaking behind it, mewing an annoyingly catchy tune. Good thing, too, because at that moment, an explosion hit in the brig. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied with the Nyan Cat to notice it.

* * *

With an entryway now made, the small group entered the brig. Lightspeed held up a servo as the others were about to step forward. "Wait. This is too easy." She looked down. "See that little laserlight? That would set off the alarms over there." She pointed to two boxes near the door. She carefully aimed two shuriken, and popped the lids off at the hinges.

UltraViolet then took her bow and short circuted the alarm systems, causing the little light at their pedes to fade. Kup looked around the cells. All of them were empty, except one.

"Guys! I found Rainstorm!"

They rushed over, and looked through the bars.

Rainstorm lay on the ground, her systems having run so critically low on energy reserves that she was put into stasis. Kup unlocked the keypad, and the bars disappated. Swoop rushed over to her. "Rainy, wake up! Come on! Me Swoop demand you wake up!" He shouted at her unconscious form, energon tears rolling down his cheeks.

Pixel came up to him. "Relax, Swoop. She's just low on energy. We'd better get her out of here and charge her up someplace safe."

Swoop nodded and picked up the stasis femme bridal style. "If she hurt..." He muttered, gritting his denta.

Kup was confused as to what had made Swoop care about her so much, but he held his glossa.

* * *

A few hours later, back at Iacon in Ratchet's medbay, Pixel zapped Rainstorm's circuts. "There. Now we're both at 30%"

The femme Prime's optics slowly flickered back online. "Huh?...S-Swoop?"

Swoop bent down and kissed her passionately. Kup's optics widened. "What'd I miss?!"

Lightspeed and UltraVioletlaughed. "Everything!

* * *

Back at the Nemesis, Megatron was too preoccupied with The Banana Song, the third out of thirty-six songs on the virus, to notice that "his" femme had escaped.

_BANANA-A-A! POTATO NA-A-A!_


	16. SWOOP X OC!

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFYNESS ALERT!**

**Hope you like it!**

As soon as Ratchet allowed her to leave the medbay, Rainstorm went to go see Swoop. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Swoop, it's Rainstorm."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Swoop pulled her inside and into a hug. He kissed her helm. "You Rainy had me Swoop worried! Scared me yesterday!"

"Sorry, but Starscream hit me upside the helm! Not much I can do about that." She smiled at him. "But I'm fine now, see? And Megatron is being tortured by Flicker's invention, so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"No. Him Megatron never give up on prize, and he see you as prize."

"But then how will I get him off my case?"

Swoop blushed scarlet. "Um, well...we..."

Rainstorm felt her cheekplates heat up as she realized what he was trying to suggest. "You mean..."

Swoop looked down at her and gave a small smile. "You Rainy please sparkbond with me Swoop?"

The femme Prime was lost for words. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her vocalizer to say anything. Instead she just nodded.

Swoop bent down slightly and whispered in her audio, talking normal for once. "Are you sure, Rainstorm?"

Rainstorm nodded again. "Y-yes! I-I'm sure!"

Quick as a flash, she found herself lying on her back on Swoop's berth, the Dinobot standing over her on his servos and knees. Her spark pounded furiously as he bent down and kissed her lips. She instinctively offlined her optics and wrapped her arms under his wings and around his chassis, pulling him closer. He broke away and proceeded to trail butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

Rainstorm felt every tiny peck he gave her, and her spark began to heat up.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

The heat grew more intense, and Swoops lips moved back to hers.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

Now she could feel the heat radiating from his sparkchamber. His butterfly kisses steadily grew longer and more passionate.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

The kisses were now deeper and more desparate. She could feel his needs and desires as if they were her own. In fact, they _were_ her own. Everything he was feeling in that moment, she was reciprocating. Her servos slid from his back and to the Autobot insignia on his chest. Her digits scrambled for purchase, and a small _click_ rewarded her efforts. His servos felt her chassis for her spark chamber entrance. When they caught, his digits started fumbling with the latch.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

Their sparkchambers now open, Rainstorm could feel the heat waves rolling off of Swoop's spark. She onlined her optics to see his cyan blue spark flickering in his chassis.

When Swoop saw his soon-to-be-bondmate's spark, he couldn't have imagined anything more beautiful. Rainstorm's spark was a jade green, glowing bright like a star.

He felt the heat from her spark against his chassis, begging for him to let them sparkbond. However, something told him it wasn't time yet. He held off the urge to lean forward and bond them together.

"Swoop-"

"Shhh..."

Her spark flickered wildly before becoming as green as the clearest emerald. She was at her peak, but he was not yet at his. He resisted her attempts to pull him forward.

"Swoop!"

"Shhh..."

"Swoop!"

"OH PRIMUS! SWOOP!"

It hurt worse than a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon to the spark chamber, but it was worth it. He felt his peak hit, his spark deepening from cyan to sapphire. Now it was time. He pulled the two of them together, and gasped as their sparks merged in an explosion of aquamarine.

Rainstorm let out a moan as electric shocks coursed through her body. It wasn't a bad feeling, though. Not by a longshot. Swoop moved forward and planted a kiss on her lips before she slipped into recharge, her systems overloading. Their sparks separated, now both the same shade of deep teal. Both newly-bonded Autobots' spark chambers slid closed. Swoop smiled. Now no one, not even Megatronm could steal his femme now. He held off his overload just long enough for him to adjust his bulk so that his wings were flat against it, and held Rainstorm close to him. He slipped into recharge listening to the whirring of her cooling fans.


	17. Communications Officers

**And now, for the next chapter! I don't exactly know how to show Soundwave's tone of voice in the text, so you're just going to have to imagine him saying it in his speech tone.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

As soon as Soundwave heard the next song come on, he bolted. He didn't think he or his cassettes would be able to survive Megatron's fit of rage over "Bo on the Go."

The seven of them just needed a quiet place to wait out his wrath.

Soundwave couldn't use the transport vent to get out. The fragging virus had rendered it inoperable; apparently whoever had designed the virus had intended to trap the Decepticons in their own ship. So, he used the exit that Rainstorm's recuers had made. Oddly enough, he seemed to have been the only one to notice her gone. Then again, maybe the others knew, and just didn't want to be the ones to tell their "esteemed leader" that his plans for the femme had failed.

The TIC sped through the water, coming up to air only when he was sure he was out of detection range. He sighed. Megatron would hunt him down if he were still on Earth. That in mind, he made for the nearest space bridge.

* * *

UltraViolet screamed in delight as the rocket car started up. "WOOHOO!" She had her servos in the air. "BEST! ROLLERCOASTER! EVER!"

The car slowed to a stop at the crystal gardens. UltraViolet jumped out. "Until next time, o fair rollercoaster of doom!" She called cheerfully before entering the room.

Once inside, her optics widened. "Whoa...now I see why Swoop and Rainstorm come here so often..." She took a few steps, only to trip on a crystal prism. "Ouch...that *hic* hurt..." She stood up. "Well, no *hic* harm done...hang on *hic*..." She facepalmed. "Great. Now I *hic* have the hiccups *hic*!"

UltraViolet sat on a flat rock. "Guess all *hic* I can do is *hic* wait it out *hic*..." Suddenly, something caught her eye. A navy blue and white tape deck lay on the ground a few feet away. The SIC rolled her optics. "You're not *hic* fooling anyone Soundwave. Honestly, I can't believe the Autobots don't *hic* recognize your alt form, even when it *hic* has the slagging *hic* insignia on the front." She pulled her energon bow out of subspace. "Transform now or I'll *hic* shoot you!"

Soundwave transformed and put his servos in the air. "Do not shoot. I am unarmed."

"Since when *hic* do Decepticons admit any weaknesses?"

"Scan me if you do not believe me."

UltraViolet activated the security system in her visor. Words flashed across her vision.

**_Target lock: Decepticon Soundwave_**

**_Weapons: None_**

**_Position to attack: Negative_**

**_Potential threat:__ 7.28%_**

"Alright, you _don't _*hic* have any weapons on you. Why *hic* are you here?" She scowled. "Stupid fragging hiccups...*hic*!"

Soundwave slowly lowered his servos. "Megatron is irate due to the virus. Logical course of action is to escape his wrath with the cassettes."

"How many do you *hic* have with you?"

"All six of them."

He walked up and sat next to her. UltraViolet eyed him warily, but for some reason, her spark told her he was no threat. She gasped as he opened a small panel on her back. "What are you *hic* doing?!"

The Decepticon communications officer remained silent and pressed a button on her back. She felt him slide the covering back over it. "What did you just do?"

"Guess."

UltraViolet was silent for a moment. Wait, silent?! "You...got rid of my hiccups?"

"Affirmative."

"Thank you, Soundwave."

Soundwave's optics flickered in surprise behind his visor. He wasn't accustomed to hearing those words out of anyone, much less an Autobot. "You're welcome."

"So, I'm just curious...which song is on?" The femme asked mischievously. Soundwave paused. He shouldn't have even been talking to her, but it didn't seem to be doing any harm.

"Bo on the Go."

UltraViolet burst out laughing. "Oh, man, Flicker's done it again!"

"Flicker?"

"Pink seeker, inventor, you know..." She smiled. "The Replay Virus was her idea. The rest of us just filled it with different annoying songs. Just to warn you, the next song is I Can Swing My Sword, and if any of the Decepticons trapped on base have swords, expect people to be fighting over them and acting crazy."

"Understood."

"I'm UltraViolet, by the way. Second in command to Rainstorm Prime of Team Hurricane, and communications officer." She paused. "I'm curious, but how many times has Spike brought you into Autobot Headquarters thinking you were a normal tape deck?"

"27."

"Gee, you'd think he'd learn by then. I mean can people NOT see the Decepticon insignia? Spike of all people should know the difference, but _no._ He just _has_ to be oblivious to the giant purple symbol."

Soundwave smiled behind his facemask. Spike definitely _was_ a careless human.

UltraViolet looked at him curiously. "So, what do you do on your spare time?"

"That is classified."

"Oh, come on. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..."

Soundwave sighed. "I...mix music."

"Oh, like in _Pitch Perfect?_"

"Affirmative."

"Well, I go in the chat room. I made up a chat room on Iacon, and sometimes people go crazy with it. Take Lightspeed, our spy, for example. She'll go on there and write 'nyan' a bunch of times, knowing it's going to bring up the Nyan Cat Song in our processors when we read it. Yeah...she's a bit nuts."

Just then, Rumble ejected from Soundwave's tape storage unit. "Hiya, UV!"

"Hi Rumble!"

"Wait...you know my name?"

"Yeah, and your brother Frenzy, and then there's Ravage the wildcat, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw the spy birds, and Ratbat the bat."

The other cassettes transformed and looked at her in astonishment. Soundwave himself was impressed. "How do you know their names?"

"Pretty simple, actually. Rumble and Frenzy can talk, of course. The Autobots'll shout out the others' names when they see them. Ravage gets caught exiting the ventilation shaft, everyone's like 'oh no, it's Ravage! He's getting away!' Half the time they don't even chase after him.

Ravage walked up to her and eyed her warily, before jumping up to a spot in between her and his boss. UltraViolet smiled and stroked the cassette cat's back. Without thinking, Ravage offlined his optics and purred, obviously enjoying the feeling.

UltraViolet looked at Soundwave. "I know we can't exactly side by each other on the battlefield, since I have no intention of defecting and I doubt that you do either, but maybe when we have off time, like now, we could be friends?"

Rumble and Frenzy crossed their arms and smiled. "We're in it if you are, boss." Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat all nodded in agreement. The Decepticon TIC thought about it for a minute. Ravage _did_ seem to like her, and he wasn't detecting any malicious intent from the Autobot femme. He nodded.

"Affirmative."


	18. Glimpses of the Past

**So, here's what Swoop and Rainstorm Prime see when they're in overload. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and could someone PLEASE answer the poll on my profile page? Please?**

While she was in overload, Rainstorm saw flashes of Swoop's memories. Some she recognized from the Transformers episodes, like Dinobot Island. Others she did not. She saw him trying desperately to connect with other bots and be their friends, but they shunned him. She felt his pain and confusion whenever someone ran from him, his hurt and occasionally angry feelings when someone called him "just a stupid Dinobot", and his frustration with his brothers for not proving them wrong. Then it came to the memories of her. When she crashed into him, he felt embarassment and braced himself to be yelled at, only to be taken by surprise when she asked if he was okay. When she introduced herself, he nearly fritzed.

_"Hi, I'm Rainstorm Prime, but my friends call me Storm."_

He was overjoyed that she had invited him to be her friend. Rainstorm saw how he stalled the two medicbots, not lying to them but delaying them to keep her friendship.

When she came back to thank him, he was thrilled. Rainstorm could almost see the Shojo bubbles around her when he saw her smile. When she blushed, he felt worried and concerned, even more so when she left.

Then he talked to the other Dinobots about her. Sludge and Snarl ignored him, and Slag called him stupid. Grimlock, however, stood up for his little brother and fought the agressive bot.

The next image was one she didn't remember, although she was in it. The two of them were sitting on a beachside cliff at sunset, watching the fading lights color the sky pink and orange. She snuggled up to him, and he tucked his wing around her, kissing her helm. Rainstorm then realized that she was seeing one of his daydreams.

She saw his 'trial' and the slip of paper. He felt nervous as Ratchet opened it, then overjoyed when he heard the words.

_"It says...'Bingo! You win!"_

Then, on their first date, he was shocked to find her hugging him for protection, but happy nonetheless. When she fritzed, he was worried, until he saw that it was just shock that had made her collapse. He laid next to her and slipped into recharge, only to be woken up later by a kiss. Her kiss. His optics dimmed with pleasure as their lips touched, and he didn't want it to end. So, of course, when she tried to pull away, he pushed her right back into it.

When they found the gemstone garden, it sent waves of emotion to his processor that they could have a spot that was theirs and theirs alone. Then came Rainstorm's confession. He was worried and confused when she said he'd hate her, shocked when she told him the truth, and compassionate when he saw her tears. Not one hint of anger at being lied to lay in that scene. He'd understood why she'd needed to hide.

When she had been captured, he had been pacing in the rec room, worried as to why she wasn't there like she promised. He asked UltraViolet to use the femme bond, but instead of getting an answer from her, he was dragged to Optimus's office. UltraViolet said that she had been kidnapped by the 'Cons, and that made his fear for her escalate. When the SIC informed him of Megatron's intent, however, he felt rage like never before.

At her rescue, he had seen her and thought her dead, but Pixel had reassured him that she was only low on energy. A wave of relief had washed over him as he picked herup, followed by a fresh dose of passion.

_"If she hurt__..."_

He'd carried her through the space bridge and to Ratchet's medbay, and waited while Pixel gave up half her energy reserves.

_"There. We're both at 30% now."_

He'd been so relived at his girlfriend's safety that he'd kissed her as soon as she'd woken up. Rainstorm heard voices in the background.

_"What'd I miss?!"_

_"Everything!"_

Rainstorm's optics flickered online as the visions ended. She found herself in Swoop's arms, cuddled up to him. 'I guess Swoop's my husband now, huh? Not that I mind...' She thought, snuggling in closer.

* * *

Swoop saw Rainstorm's past in his overload as well. She was a human girl with cinnamon brown, straight hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she was six, she had taken a test. She was excited about the test. If you were good enough on the test scores, you'd get to go to a special school.

She passed with flying colors. The school seemed nice for the first four years, but the kids there started to bully her. So, to get back at them, she played pranks. She'd switch people's locker contents, give them glitching calculators in their pouches, and resetting their locks to all zeros. The pranks were harmless, really, but the principal called her parents.

Reina was distraught when she found out they were transferring her to a new school. But what made her feel the worst was that her parents didn't seem to care. On the day before she was shipped off to the boarding school, she eavesdropped in on her parents' conversation.

_"She's going to a boarding school for delinquents! Isn't that severe?"_

_"It's free. And it'll be one less mouth to feed."_

_"But what about our reputation?"_

_"We fake her death. Pretty simple if you ask me."_

It had seemed as if her world had come crashing down on her. All her parents cared about was money and their reputations. They were going to act like she was gone. Swoop felt the full force of sorrow and dispair from that memory.

Reina got to the school, was put in uniform and told to wait in a line. They did tests on her. Mental tests, physical tests, they even took blood samples before letting her go to her room.

The room was relatively simple. Three sets of bunk beds were lined up against the walls, with a window seat overlooking the dismal schoolgrounds. A television set was stationed in the corner of the room.

_"Hello!"_

A girl her age with black hair and blue eyes hung upside down from one of the beds.

_"I'm Violet Hana! Who are you?"_

Swoop recognized the voice as a younger version of UltraViolet's.

_"Reina...Reina Arashi."_

_"Well, Reina, you and I are the only girls in here so far, so you can have whichever bed you want!"_

Reina was hesitant to trust Violet. None of the kids had ever been nice to her before.

_"Could I have the window seat?"_

_"A dreamer, huh? Sure thing!"_

Reina and Violet became good friends over time. A few months later, a new kid entered. She had chin-length dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses.

_"Hi, I'm Kiri Koneko. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Violet Hana!"_

_"I'm Reina Arashi."_

Reina had been suspicious of this new girl. Until...

_"So, you guys ever watched Transformers?"_

_"Transformers?"_

_"Apparantly not. I'll just hook up the TV over here to watch disks, and I'll show you!"_

Kiri tinkered around with the television, confusing and intruiging Reina. She was curious.

_"So, what's this Transformers show about?"_

_"Well, there's a bunch of robots from Cybertron that chrash-landed on Earth. The evil guys are Decepticons. The good guys are Autobots. They've been battling a civil war for millions of years. And, yeah, they transform into everyday things. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, turns into a red and blue semi-truck."_

The girls had enjoyed watching the G1 series. About a year later, Penny Kin showed up.

_"H-hi...I'm Penny Kin."_

Penny-Pixel-was shy even as an eleven-year-old. She had long blonde hair and glasses, and eyes that were reddish-brown.

Next month was Sora. She had striking purple eyes and black hair. She seemed confident about everything.

_"I'm Sora Gin-Tori. Pleased to meet you."_

Sora was a good half year older than the others, and she was the calmest.

A year later, Lilyanna and Freida arrived. Both were blonde, but Lilyanna had straight hair in pigtails and Freida had loose curls. They both seemed cheerful about everything.

_"I'm Lilyanna Kasai, and this is my sister-"_

_"I can introduce myself, baka."_

Reina had been confused at that word, but Kiri had doubled over laughing. This puzzled Reina further.

_"Baka?"_

_"Yep. B-A-K-A. Japanese for idiot."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm Freida Kasai. OH MY KAMI ARE YOU WATCHING TRANSFORMERS?!"_

_"Shh! No one knows we rigged the TV!"_

The girls became very close knit, like sisters. Five years later, they woke up in the forms Swoop recognized them in.

Reina had been both excited and scared at the thought of being a transformer. When Primus came and gave her her designation, she had been worried about not being good enough.

_"Arise, Rainstorm Prime, leader of Team Hurricane!"_

_"I-I'm a Prime?!"_

She was very confused and frightened at this point. She had never led anything. At the battle, though, a new feeling had taken over her. Confidence. She hadn't felt that since she was six.

When she crashed into Swoop, she'd been worried for his safetey. When he'd said he was okay, relief washed over her, followed by cheerfulness.

_"Hi, I'm Rainstorm Prime, but my friends call me Storm."_

_"You Storm a Prime? Me Swoop never heard of femme Prime before. You new?"_

When the meeting had been cut short, she'd dashed off, hoping to meet him later on. She'd accidentally run into Pixel, who, after being told the situation, volunteered to give the injections.

Rainstorm had been grateful when she found out that Swoop had stalled for her. She left to go thank him, and accidentally opened up the femme bond with Flicker.

_'So, who are you looking for?'_

_'Swoop.'_

_'Aww! You're going out with Swoop? That is so kawaii! Didja kiss him yet?'_

Rainstorm had been shocked at the mention of that. Embarrassment had flooded her processor, but secretly she wished it were true.

In the rec room, she had been happy to be able to talk to him and thank him, but had suddenly left. Flicker's comment kept running through her thoughts, and she darted to her quarters before Swoop could asky why she was blushing.

Swoop was shocked as he saw her stick up for him during her patrol. She was clearly defensive on the subject, and firm in her belief.

On their first date, she had been shocked and thrilled at his admission.

_"Me Swoop think I in love with you, Rainstorm Prime."_

_'He loves me?!'_

When she had woken up, she saw Swoop lying next to her. She went through a mental struggle as to if she should kiss him or not, eventually losing to her emotions. When she found out he was awake and knew what she had done, she was both horrified and guilty.

_"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just-"_

_"Shhh..."_

Her emotions took over as he pulled her back towards him.

Later, when they had gone exploring, she was excited about the discovery of the gemstone garden, but felt guilty when Swoop said it was just their special place. He trusted her, and she had been lying to him.

She'd been so sure that Swoop was going to hate her when he found out her secret, but she didn't want to hide from him any more.

She'd been astonished when he understood.

Flicker had come up to her the next day and handed her a tiny microchip.

_"I finally finished the Replay Virus! Could you hang on to it for me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, you remember the TV show, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"They're most likely to capture an impotant bot. _I _am most certainly not important enough."_

_"Wait, you want me to get captured?!"_

_"No! I'm just saying that you're a huge target, and if you get captured, you could use it as an escape!"_

_"Oh!"_

She had been amused when she imagined the Decepticons' reactions.

Later, when she had been captured, Megatron had demanded her to bond with him.

_"It's not what I want from you, my dear Rainstorm, it's what I want with you. You will be sparkbonded to me!"_

_"You? As if!"_

_"Well, you're going to be stuck down here with no energon until you accept. Make your choice."_

_"I'd starve before I became your bonded!"_

_"Suit yourself. You're going to be down here for a long time."_

_"Oh, will I?"_

She'd put the chip in the wall, processor brimming with confidence and amusement.

She'd run low on energon a day later, gone into stasis, and woken up to Swoop kissing her.

Swoop woke up, the glimpses of Rainstorm's past no longer appearing. He looked down to see his newly bonded snuggling up to him. He gave a contented sigh and offlined his optics.

* * *

Rainstorm listened to the gentle thrum of her bonded's spark. "Hey, Swoop, are you awake?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"How do you think everyone's going to react to us being bonded?"

"Me not know. Right now, me Swoop not care. You Rainy just relax, 'kay?"

"Okay."


	19. Kisses in the Dark

**And here's where the next pairing starts! Hope you like it!**

Flicker woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Coming!" She called before opening it.

No one was there. The inventor heard footsteps running away, but whoever had left it was already out of sight. She looked down.

Three energon cubes were stacked neatly at her doorstep. She smiled. 'Looks like someone has a crush on me. This is the fourth time this week!'

She picked up the cubes, and a plastic square fell to the ground. Luckily, it didn't break.

"Huh? What's this?" She picked it up, and her optics widened. "Oh. My. Primus! I can't believe it I can't believe it I can't believe it! WOOHOO!" She jumped up and down in fangirlish delight.

Rainstorm walked up to her. "Hey, Flicker, what's up?"

Flicker excitedly held up the plastic case. "LOOK! SOMBODY LEFT THE TOKYO MEW MEW SOUNDTRACK AT MY DOORSTEP! THE LIMITED EDITION ONE WITH THE SOLOS!"

"How did someone get ahold of that?! Those things are pricey!"

"I don't know, but they gave it to me! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Blaster peered around the corner, smiling as Flicker jumped excitedly.

"What you doing?"

Blaster whirled around. "Wha? Oh, Swoop, you scared me!"

Swoop shrugged. "That not important. What you doing?" He glanced around the corner. "You like her Flicker?"

Blaster's faceplates turned red. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"You Blaster like her, and me Swoop know it."

"SH-H-H! Not so loud!"

Swoop crossed his arms, smirking. "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You Blaster in love with her."

"How would you know?"

"Hmm...you blushing, you always leave energon by door, you know music she like, you hiding from her, your cooling fans running crazy, you-"

"Alright! I get it! Yeah, I like her. And she doesn't know. Happy?"

The Dinobot nodded. "Yep. You need to leave now."

"Why?"

"Her Flicker coming this way."

Blaster paled and ran. Right as he left, Flicker came around the corner. "Hiya, Swoop! You seen the guy who left the stuff at my door? I want to thank him."

Swoop nodded. "Me Swoop seen him, but he ran off."

"Who was he?"

"Me no can tell. Me promised him."

Flicker sighed. "Alright. See you later!"

As she walked down the hallway, Rainstorm crossed her arms and smiled. -Alright. Who is it?- She said through their sparkbond.

-Why?-

-The trial, Swoop. The femmes interrogate him to see if he's good for her, and if he really likes her.-

-Me Swoop not understand.-

-We have to see _why_ he likes her. If you remember, you'll see that Penny was flocked by boys, but only for her looks.-

Swoop did recall Penny being surrounded by human boys during his overload. -So, that's why them femmes capture me Swoop. Make sense. It him Blaster.-

-Blaster? Wow, SO did not see that coming. I'll tell the other femmes right away.-

* * *

Flicker smiled as she worked. She listened to the disk left at her doorstep through a set of headphones.

_Ribon wo musunde (I tied a ribbon in my hair)_

_Warratte mitara (And then I tried to smile)_

_Kawatta watashi ni (I got the feeling that I)_

_Nareta ki ga shita (Had changed who I was)_

Whoever had left the disk obviously knew her taste in Japanese music. She wished she knew who it was.

_Chiisana yuuki ga (A little bit of courage)_

_Jishi ni naru (Becomes confidence)_

_Anata ni au made (I had forgotten that fact)_

_Wasuretta (Until I met you)_

Her thoughts wandered back to Blaster. Her spark flickered whenever he was near her, and his smile alone made her blush. She remembered when they had grabbed the same tool-his servo was so soft, surprisingly not rough with callouses like the other mechs she had shaken hands with. Before she had become an Autobot, she didn't even know robots could get callouses!

_Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru (Any girl can become fearless)_

_Tokubetsuna mahou shitteru no (By knowing a special kind of magic)_

Suddenly, a thought occured to her. If she liked Blaster, whoever had left the cubes and the music would be sparkbroken. Great. Now she felt guilty.

_IT'S SHOW TIME!_

_Doki doki sasate ne (Make my heart beat faster and faster)_

_Itsudemo tokimekitai no (I always want these exciting feelings)_

_Ironna watashi misete ageru dakera (I want to search the unknown you more)_

She wished the person who was evidently sweet on her would just come up and confess. 'Maybe it was Blaster? That would make things less complicated. Pfft! As if! Coincidences never happen for me!'

_Motto motto sunao ni (I become more and more open)_

_Afureru kono kimochi wo (As I overflow with this feeling)_

_Anata ni todoketai yo (I want to send it all to you)_

_Uke totte ne MY SWEETHEART! (Please accept it MY SWEETHEART!)_

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Flicker took off her headset. "Jack! Percy! What's going on?"

Wheeljack's headfins glowed as he spoke. "There's a blackout."

"If you didn't have that silly headset on, you would have heard it announced on the intercom." Perceptor said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, whatever. When's the power coming back online?"

"In a few minutes."

Flicker heard footsteps close to her. "W-who's there?"

"Shhh..." A servo cupped her cheek, and soft lips met hers. Her optics widened in shock as she stood there, frozen. The mysterious mech broke away and ran for the door. As soon as the footsteps faded, the power came back on.

Flicker subconsciously put a servo to her lips. "My...my..."

She fritzed.

* * *

Blaster ran down the hallway, cheeks blushing furiously. 'I can't believe I just did that! I kissed her when the lights were off! I am such a coward, taking advantage of a femme's vulnerability like that! It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now...'

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by Rainstorm and Swoop. Rainstorm smirked. "Blaster, we need to talk...about Flicker."

He froze.


	20. Blaster's Trial: Am I in Trouble?

**Finally, chapter 20! Big milestone for me! Beware, this one ends a bit sad, but I promise it'll get better in the future!**

**Please review! And don't forget the poll!**

**I NEED ANSWERS FOR THAT TO DETERMINE THE FATE OF THIS BOOK!**

Rainstorm and Swoop brought Blaster to the conference room and let his arms go. Rainstorm smiled. "Sit down, Blaster."

Blaster sat down in the chair as Swoop locked the door. He noticed all the other femmes-minus Flicker-were seated as well. Chromia glanced at Swoop. "Why is he here? I thought this was a femmes-only meeting."

Firestar's optics widened. "You didn't..."

Rainstorm smiled. "Yep. Girls, I'd like to introduce Swoop...my newly bonded."

Swoop blushed and waved his servo. "Hi..."

"Oh my Primus Rainstorm!"

"Congrats!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Good for you!"

Blaster was stunned. "Um...am I the only one who didn't see this coming?"

All attention was focused back on the red radio. Rainstorm smirked. "So, getting back to you, mister, and the inventor Flicker..."

Blaster put his face in his servos. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it! I shoulda just gone up to her and told her how I feel, but I couldn't! I'm just a coward..."

UltraViolet held up her servos. "Whoa! We aren't asking for a confession or anything! You aren't in trouble!"

"I'm not?"

"That all depends." Skyflight said seriously. "What did you do that you just broadcasted to the whole room?"

Blaster turned red and avoided eye contact. "During the blackout I...kissed her."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Moonracer cracked the door open. "Oh! Pixel! Come on in!"

The tiny medicbot took her place at the table. "Sorry I'm late. Something shocked Flicker into fritzing right after the blackout, so I had to take care of that."

Blaster lay his helm on the table. "I am so dead...so, so, so dead..."

Swoop rolled his optics. "You Blaster knock it off. You not in trouble."

"Then why am I here?"

"For trial."

"You don't get trials unless you're in trouble, Swoop."

"Actually," Flare said. "He's right. You _aren't _in trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions. And your little kiss in the dark just answered one of them: Do you love Flicker. Now for question two: Why?"

Blaster turned red. "Well, she's smart, has a sense of humor, sharp as a tack, quick as a whip, isn't afraid to speak her mind, and is just downright cool to be around."

"Yeah? Nothing about her looks?"

"She's pretty, alright, but it ain't looks that show character, now is it?"

The girls looked at each other and whispered. Blaster couldn't hear them, and that made him nervous. Finally, one of them handed him a sheet of paper with some words written on it in Japanese.

_Anata ga katsu_

"Huh?"

Lightspeed smirked. "It's Japanese, baka. You have to ask her to read it to you."

Arcee nodded. "It's the test results. You win, you have permission to date her. You lose, you don't. That simple."

Blaster gulped.

* * *

Flicker sat on her berth, still stunned by the events of the past morning. 'Who kissed me? Why was my spark pounding? And why didn't Pixel sound surprised?

There was a knock on her door. "Coming!" She called.

She opened the door, and gasped. "Oh! Blaster! Y-you need something?"

Blaster scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorta like that...you know Japanese, right?"

"Hai!"

"Well, I have this peice of paper with some Japanese words on it...could you read it to me?"

Flicker slightly blushed. "Oh, uh, sure!" She took the paper and read it. "Anata ga katsu...where'd you get this?"

"The femmes dragged me into a room and asked me some questions."

Flicker handed it back to him. She sighed. "It says, 'you win.'"

"It...it does?!" A smile appeared on Blaster's faceplates.

"Yeah." She gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm happy for you. Have fun with your new girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?"

The inventor glanced up at him with a sad smile. "You should go spend some time with her."

"But I-"

"I have to go now. Bye." She shut the door.

Blaster stood there for a minute. 'She doesn't realize it's her...' He knocked on the door again.

"Whoever it is, go away! I need some alone time!" Flicker's muffled voice called.

The Autobot tape deck sighed, and walked away sadly. 'I shoulda just told her outright...'

Flicker lay on her berth, and cried into her metal pillow.

'It _wasn't_ him...'


	21. Blaster's Confession

**WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING THE POLL? Alright, here's the question on it: If Swoop and Rainstorm have a sparkling, should it be a mech or a femme? Please vote! Please? *puppy dog optics***

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Flicker couldn't recharge that night. She just lay awake in her berth, thinking.

'Blaster doesn't like me. Well, he's happy now. It was a small hope that he thought of me as more than a friend, so it should be a small loss, right? Then why does this hurt my spark so much?'

A knock jolted her from her thoughts, she checked her clock.

"It's twelve o four in the morning. Who is it?"

"Rewind and Eject. Couldja open up please?"

Flicker sighed and opened the door. "Oh, hey guys."

Eject grabbed her servo. "Come on, Flicker!"

Rewind nodded. "It's an emergency!"

"What?"

"Blaster needs you!"

"Oh, uh...okay."

Flicker followed the two minibot cassettes down the hall to the rec room. Blaster sat at a table, his back to her, twirling an energon cube. Rewind motioned for the femme to stay silent. She nodded, and listened to Blaster as he talked to himself.

"I like her, and now she thinks I hate her! She thinks the femmes told me I could go out with some other girl. But she's the only one for me. What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly just walk up to her and say 'Hey babe, just to let you know I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I'm to much of a coward to tell you, oh, and by the way, I'm the one who's been leaving energon cubes by your door, and slipping you your fave CDs, not to mention I'm the one that kissed you during the blackout 'cause I was to chicken to tell you up front. And did I mention that you and I are sparkmates?' Yeah, that'll go over REAL well. Flicker probably won't even give me a second glance if she hears that."

Flicker was shocked. 'It _was_ me?!'

Eject waved his servo as a signal for her to 'go on.'

The pink seeker took a deep breath, and walked over to the radio. "Blaster?"

Blaster jumped out of his chair. "F-F-Flicker?! I...I..."

"Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Flicker and Blaster walked down the open streets of Cybertron. Blaster was to embarrassed and nervous to speak. His entire faceplate was bright red, and his cooling fans were running like crazy. Flicker looked at him. "Did you really mean all that you said back there?"

"...you heard that, didn't you?"

"Yes. You gave me the cubes?"

"Uh-huh..."

"And the Tokyo Mew Mew CD?"

"Yep..."

"And...you're the one that kissed me?"

"Y-yeah..."

Flicker sighed. "I'm in love with you too."

Blaster's head snapped up. "Y-you are?!"

She nodded. "That note...was about me?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, Blaster, I know I said I love you, but I can't go out with you."

"What?!"

"Not until you know something about me. You have to promise to never tell anyone."

Blaster's optics widened, and he nodded fervently. Flicker looked at the ground. "What I need to tell you, you'll hate me for."

"What? No way! Never!"

"You will once you hear it. I'm not who I say I am. I'm-"

"ATTACK!"

Suddenly, laser shots were fired at them. Blaster stepped in front of Flicker. "Hold that thought, sweetspark!"

Two seekers, Starscream and Skywarp, landed in front of them. Starscream pointed his null ray at the red mech. "Stand down, Autobot! The seeker femme is ours!"

"Over my dead body!"

"As you wish, Autobot." The Decepticon SIC charged up his gun.

"WAIT!"

Starscream arched an optic ridge as Flicker stepped forward. "Don't touch him! I'll...I'll go with you."

Blaster gasped. "Flicker, no! You know what they want with you!"

"I am fully aware of that, Blaster, but..." She gave him a small smile. "It's worth it to protect the one I love."

Starscream kept his gun trained on the radio while Skywarp grabbed Flicker's chin. "You're mine, sweetie." He gripped her wing, causing her to cry out in pain.

Blaster's optics glowed and he tackled the purple seeker. "No one does that to my girl! NO ONE!"

There was a gunshot, and he fell limp. Flicker gasped. "BLASTER!" She pulled her boomerangs out of subspace and threw them, knocking Starscream out of commission. Skywarp stood up and looked at her with wide optics. He backed away from her slowly, before grabbing the SIC and taking off. Flicker cupped her hands around her mouth. "TAKE THAT! AND TELL MEGATRON THE SOURCE OF HIS MISERY SAYS HI!"

She immediately ran over to Blaster. "Oh no, this is bad, this is really, really bad." 'Pixel!'

'Huh? Flicker, it's three in the morning...'

'It's an emergency! Starscream shot Blaster!"

'WHAT?!'

'Get Ratchet! I think he's fading!'

'On my way!'

* * *

Flicker knelt down by the medical berth. "Oh, Blaster..."

Blaster lay in stasis, optics offline, a huge hole in his chest. Ratchet walked up and put a servo on the seeker's shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to see him like this, Flicker."

"N-not...your fault..." She said, trying to keep from crying. She looked up at the medicbot. "H-he's not going to make it, i-is he?"

Ratchet shook his head. "If things keep going like this, he won't."

Flicker burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

"Now now there, missy. He has a chance."

"H-he...*sniff*...d-does?"

The ambulance nodded. "It's risky, but-"

"DO IT! I don't care how risky it is! If he's going to die anyways, go for the one where he at least has a shot!"

Ratchet smiled. "You're absolutely right. This is only going to work if you're here, though."

"Huh?"

"The scanners show that both of your spark rates go up if you're near each other. You two are sparkmates."

"Sparkmates?" She looked at hum confusedly. "I'm not bonded."

"I didn't say bonded, I said sparkmates. You two have spark frequencies that are synchronized to respond to each other. It means that you two are _meant_ to be bonded, should you so choose."

"W-what are you going to do to him?"

"Well, in order to do the necessary repairs, we're going to have to remove his spark for an extended period of time. Now, under normal circumstances and in the proper container, a spark can stay outside of its chamber for a maximum of two hours before going out. It could take a day or two to repair Blaster." Flicker opened her mouth to speak, but Ratchet held up his servo. "Just a minute. I'm thinking that since your presence alone brings up his spark rate, you holding the container with his spark could give us the time we need to get Blaster back on his pedes. It would require you to stay here 24/7. Are you up for it?"

Flicker nodded. "If it'll save Blaster, I'll do anything."

"Glad to hear it."


	22. Flicker's Secret Revealed

**Here's chapter 22! Please review, please answer my poll question, and, if you're one of those anonymous viewers without a profile, please review with your answer!**

**THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON YOU!**

Flicker sat in the medbay, carefully holding a small, clear cylinder. A small orange shimmer hovered inside, looking much like a tiny star. Ratchet glanced up from his work and smiled at her. "Go on. Talk to him."

"He can hear me?"

"Not likely, but there is a small chance he might recognize your voice."

Flicker nodded, and looked at Blaster's spark. "Hey, Blaster. If you can hear me, it's Flicker."

The orange spark flashed in response. Maybe he could hear her after all?

"I'm really sorry about putting you through all of this...maybe...maybe if I had just told you how I felt, you wouldn't be in this situation." She sighed. "Then again, if I had just pulled out my boomerangs in the first place, maybe you'd be alright. I'm really, really sorry." She said, touching her hand to the container. The spark came up and nuzzled her through the glass. She smiled.

"Ratchet, I think he _can_ hear me."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all. That mech could hear a good tune a megamile away." The medicbot wiped the beads of coolant from his brow. "Whew! Pixel, you take shift. I'm going to go get some decent recharge."

Pixel darted over. "You go ahead, Ratchet. I'll handle things from here."

Ratchet nodded and exited the room, leaving Pixel to the repairs. Flicker glanced up. "Is there anyone else in the room?"

"No. This medbay is currently restricted. Injured bots have to go to First-Aid's medbay." Pixel smiled. "The door's locked, Kiri. You can talk to him about your secret if you want to."

"Thanks, Penny."

Flicker looked back at the spark. "Blaster, I told you that I had a secret I was hiding from you, but I never got the chance to say what it was. You see, I'm not a Cybertronian. I'm a human." The orange glimmer flickered in surprise. "It's true." She explained. "The seven of us from Team Hurricane were shot by a serial killer. My real name is Kiri Koneko. Primus gave our group a second chance as Autobots. Even though I'm sure you hate me for lying to you, and when you're fixed up you'll probably never want to see me again, I need you to keep the promise you made to me earlier. You can't tell anyone Hurricane's secret. Understand?"

Blaster's spark hovered motionless for a minute, before flashing in what she hoped was agreement.

* * *

Six long hours later, Ratchet having come back about an hour ago, the two medicbots finished the repairs. Flicker handed the spark container back to Ratchet, who released it into Blaster's spark chamber and shut it. The radio's optics flickered back online. "Huh?" He sat up, a servo on his forehead. "Aw man, my achin' processor..." Suddenly, his optics widened, and he brought his servo down in front of his face. He flexed his digits. "Wait a sec...I'm back! I can finally feel my own servos again! Hah!"

Flicker sighed and walked out of the medbay. She started walking back towards her quarters.

"Hey, Flicker!" Blaster called out to her. She ignored him and broke into a run, barely holding back her energon tears.

"Wha?! Flicker, come back! I need to talk to you!"

She was vaguely aware of footsteps behind her, but she kept going. Blaster, back on his pedes, ran ahead of her and grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go, Blaster!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"What, about my rejection? Cut to the chase, just say you hate me, and be done with it!"

Blaster's optics flickered in surprise. "Rejection? Aw, Kiri..."

Flicker froze. "Blaster, if you're going to use my real name then you'd better go somewhere where no one'll hear you. Remember your promise."

"Gotcha." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, setting her down on the berth and shutting the door. "Kiri, I-"

"Skip the speech, get to the rejection part."

"That's just it. I ain't rejectin' you."

Flicker's optics widened in shock. "You aren't? But I lied to you, and to everyone!"

"You did what you had to, kitten."

"Kitten?"

"Isn't koneko Japanese for kitten? Did I get that right?"

The seeker nodded. "You...don't hate me?"

Blaster shook his head. "Girl, I never could. Not even if I wanted to." He grinned sheepishly. "Guess we're even, huh? You don't tell me you're human, I get chicken and kiss you during a blackout."

"Not quite even..." Flicker said, reaching for the light switch. She flicked off the lights, and threw her arms around the tape deck's neck, kissing him passionately. He stiffened in surprise, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke away for a minute.

"Love ya, kitten."

"Love you too, sweetspark."

They kissed again, enjoying every second of it.


	23. BLASTER X OC!

**Blaster's with Flicker! Yay!**

**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFYNESS ALERT!**

**I just love fluff.**

**Oh, and check out UltraNova Prime's "Together We Stand!" It's awesome!**

**You're gonna need to for future chapters!**

Flicker sat on her berth, reading a datapad. She loved "Moribito"; it was one of her favorite books, and she had gotten it courtesy of Blaster. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Blaster walked in. Flicker set her datapad on the nightstand. "Hey, Blaster! What's up?"

Blaster smiled. "Hey, Kitten." He sat down next to her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just reading 'Moribito.' Question is, what are _you _doing?"

Blaster sighed. "You know, I've been thinkin' 'bout our relationship..."

Flicker's smile vanished. " Y-you want t-to...break up with me?" She squeaked.

"No! I toldja already, I couldn't hate you ever!"

"Then what are you saying? 'Cause this sounds an awful lot like the start of a breakup."

"Would you just knock it off and listen to me? Now, I know some customs of Cybertronians are different than humans, so I decided to ask you the human way." He got down on one knee in front of her and unsubspaced a small box.

'Oh, Kami this can not be happening!' Flicker thought excitedly.

Blaster took a deep breath. "Kiri Koneko, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Flicker gasped. "Y-you mean sparkbond?!"

"Yea..." He whispered, blushing.

"YES YES YES!" The seeker exclaimed. Blaster gave a sigh of relief and opened the box, placing a golden ring on her digit. He stood up.

"Are you sure about this, Kiri? Once you sparkbond, there's no goin' back."

"I'm sure. I just said yes, didn't I?"

Blaster grinned, and Flicker suddenly found herself lying on the berth, Blaster over top of her. "Oh no you don't!" She said playfully, flipping over so that she was now on top.

"Nuh-uh, kitten. I'm in control here!" The red mech smirked, flipping again.

"Are you now?" Flicker teased, rolling over once again.

Blaster grinned, spun her around, and kissed her lips. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Fine, you win..."

He winked at her before pulling her into a deep kiss. When he broke. he started giving her butterfly kisses down her neck, over her shoulders, and across her wings. She giggled. "Blaster, that tickles! Cut it out!"

"Shhh...just relax..." He moved back to her lips, now tracing the lines of her wings with his digit. Flicker squirmed under the new torture.

"Blaster, you-"

"Shhh..."

Flicker felt her spark heating up quickly, pulsing so fast she thought it might dissipate. It sent a small wave of pain through her frame, causing her to gasp. She threw her arms around Blaster's neck and offlined her optics, the temperature building in her spark chamber.

"Blaster-"

"Shhh. I feel it too. Just relax, kitten."

The heat and pain was fast becoming unbearable. The seeker lowered a servo to Blaster's chest, tracing her digits along the metal. They caught, and a small chamber clicked open. The radio then tucked one of his servos behind her helm, the other one touching her cockpit. The orange glass panel in the upper third of the window slid back, revealing the outside of her spark chamber. He opened it.

Flicker's spark was like nothing he'd ever seen before, the closest match being a highly polished piece of rose quartz. His own orange spark thrummed in response, desperately wanting its other half.

As the heat waves the sparks radiated were felt, both Autobots could feel their peaks approaching. Blaster backed off just a little, knowing that the pink bot would hit hers first. She gasped in pain as it neared, and the red mech affectionately stroked her cheek. "Shhh...it'll be alright sweetspark..."

"B...Blaster..."

"Shhh..."

Flicker's peak hit, her spark changing from rose to the color of fresh energon. Blaster ignored her mewls of protest as he resisted her attempts to pull them together. His would follow soon after hers. They'd just have to be patient and endure it.

"BLASTER OH MY KAMI IM GONNA DIE!"

Wave after wave of pain and electric shock washed over him, but he knew it would be well worth it. His spark deepened to amber as he hit his peak. He drew her to him, pain vanishing in an instant as their sparks merged. Blaster captured her in a passionate kiss in that moment.

Their sparks separated, now the same shade of fiery orange. The spark chambers slid closed, and Flicker collapsed into recharge, the last thing she remembered being a kiss on her helm before her overload took control of her processor.

Blaster lay on the berth beside her, breathing heavily. He put his arm around his femme and smiled. "'Night, Kitten."


	24. Rainstorm, meet Ultranova!

**Okay, so here's the deal. Ultranova Prime has allowed me to use her ocs for the next few chapters. I really, really hope I got the personalities down right.**

**Please don't kill me if they're wrong!**

**And I hope this is good!**

The femmes of team Hurricane all gathered into Wheeljack's lab. Flicker was there to be supportive of her friend/lab partner, and Flare just wanted to see an explosion. The others were there because Flicker had guilted them into it.

"Thank you all for coming, ladies." Wheeljack said, his head fins glowing white. "I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to see my new invention. Allow me to present the subatomic particle displacer-or, in simple terms, a transporter."

"How does it work?" UltraViolet inquired.

"I'm glad you asked, UltraViolet. Allow me to demonstrate." Wheeljack flipped a switch on the odd device, and it started to crackle with electricity. His optics widened. "That's not supposed to happen!"

The femmes ducked for cover as the device exploded. Flicker's lab partner, however, was not so lucky. The force of the blast knocked him unconscious and threw him against the wall.

When the smoke cleared, Team Hurricane cautiously peered out from behind the table-and gasped.

There, standing among the wreckage and coughing furiously, were six new femmes they had never seen before.

"Whoa...Hey, Nova, what happened?" A golden yellow femme asked, clutching her helm.

"I dunno." Said the lavender one with the face mask and visor. She looked around. "Looks like Wheeljack's lab, and something blew up again." Nova looked down at an unconscious indigo with doorwings on the ground. "Should we wake up Nightstar?"

"We'd better." Said an ice blue femme. "Remember the last time she woke up on her own?"

"Good point. Nightstar, wake up! Nightstar!" Nova nudged Nightstar, who bolted upright.

"MY SPAGHETTI LOVES CANARY HORSES!"

Rainstorm stifled a giggle. 'Well, that was random.'

Skyflight looked around. 'Does anyone else notice Wheeljack isn't around?'

In that moment, both Pixel and Nightstar noticed the inventor slumped against the wall. "WHEELJACK!" They exclaimed in unison, both rushing over to repair him.

A black femme looking identical in form to the popcorn yellow one looked at the table Team Hurricane was behind. She looked directly at Lightspeed, who shivered under her stare.

A white femme about the same size as Pixel followed her gaze. She tilted her head to the side. "Hey, why are you hiding? Are you okay?"

Rainstorm stood up and hopped over the table. "Yeah, we're fine. Wheeljack's invention thingie just blew up, and we ducked for cover. Come on, girls." She said, motioning to her teammates.

Flare stepped out, then Flicker, then UltraViolet, then Skyflight. Rainstorm crossed her arms and frowned. "Lights..."

"Are you sure the explosions are over?"

"I'm sure. Now get your aft out here before I call in Swoop to drag you out!"

Lightspeed hesitantly stepped out into the open.

Nova and Rainstorm looked at each other. "Who are you?" They said simultaneously, and giggled. Nova smiled from behind her face mask. "You first."

"Alright. I am Rainstorm Prime, leader of Team Hurricane. This here is my SIC and communications officer UltraViolet,"

"Hi!"

"My spy, Lightspeed,"

"'Sup!"

"My weapons specialist, Skyflight,"

"Hello."

"My demolitions expert, Flare,"

"Hiya!"

"And my inventor, Flicker."

"Ohaio!"

"Pixel, our medic, is over there with...um...Nightstar, right?"

Nova nodded. "That's our crazy medic, alright. I'm Ultranova Prime, leader of...I guess team Nova? Our group doesn't really have a name. Nighstar's my SIC and the team medic. This," she said gesturing to the icy blue femme, "Is Icewhip, my TIC and tactitian."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"And the twins, Butterball and Shadowhunter. They're front-liners, and Butters is the motivator while Shadow is the interrogator."

"Hi!"

"...hi."

"And, last but not least, is Crystal, our communications officer." Ultranova looked at Wheeljack. "Nightstar?"

"He's doing fine. Just hold your tomatoes alright?"

Ultranova sighed and looked back at Rainstorm. "I get the feeling that something went epicly wrong here."

"Me too. Hey, Flicker, is Blaster available?"

Crystal's head snapped up. "Blaster?!"

"Yeah." Flicker said, blushing. "He's...my bonded. We bonded two days ago."

Crystal's optics widened. "But he's bonded to me! How is that even possible?!"

Just then, Blaster ran in. "Flicker, you alright?!"

The white femme stared at him. "B...Blaster?!"

The radio looked up at the mention of his name. Crystal sighed. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Uh...should I?"

Flicker thought for a minute. "You know, Wheeljack said his device was a transporter, so maybe it transported you guys from another dimension."

Icewhip nodded. "Which would explain why Blaster doesn't recognize Crystal."

"What?! What's goin' on here?!" Blaster said, crossing his arms.

Crystal smiled. "Sorry, I was just a bit confused there for a minute. The Blaster in my dimension is my bonded."

The red mech stared at her. He looked at the other femmes. "So, I take it you're all from another dimension?" The girls nodded. "I'm just curious; who's everyone else bonded to?"

Ultranova smiled. "Well, I'm with Optimus Prime, Nightstar's with Jazz, Icewhip's with Prowl, and the twins are with the Terror Twins, but Butterball prefers Sideswipe while Shadowhunter prefers Sunstreaker."

As Nightstar and Pixel finished up Wheeljack, his optics flickered back online. "Wha...?" He saw Nightstar, and glanced over at the new femmes.

"What in the Pit just happened?!"


	25. Starscream the Pinata, Skywarp the Idiot

**Ultranova and Rainstorm are teamed up against...**

**Well, you're going to have to read to find out, won't you?**

**Hope you like it!**

Ultranova grabbed an energon cube and sat next to Rainstorm. "So, Storm, I'm just curious, but is your group bonded to the same mechs as us?"

"Nope." The blue femme sipped her cube. "So far, Flicker and I are the only ones bonded."

"And who are you with?"

"Swoop."

Ultranova's optics widened. "Swoop? As in the youngest Dinobot?"

"Yep. He's a really sweet guy. Thing is, a lot of people are very stereotypical. They never even give him a chance, poor guy."

Just then, Swoop came over and sat next to Rainstorm. "Hi, Rainy! Who new bot?"

The purple bot giggled. "Rainy? That's so kawaii!" She gave a mock-salute. "Ultranova Prime, reporting for duty!"

Swoop's optics flickered in surprise. "Now there _two_ femme Primes? Me Swoop going crazy?"

"Of course not!" Rainstorm said, laughing. "Ultranova's just staying here for a while with her team while Wheeljack figures a way to reverse whatever he did to get them here. So, where've you been?"

"Me Swoop was just in medbay, when me heard him Ratchet talking about him Blaster. Him Starscream and him Skywarp shoot Blaster, and hurt her Flicker. Me heard that why him Ratchet lock up medbay for two days."

The blue Prime's optics widened. "Those are the ones that did that? Those two dumbaft seekers will pay!" She glanced at Ultranova. "Hey, Nova, you wanna help me get revenge?"

She nodded, giving a mischeivous grin. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

The two femme Primes snuck through the Earth forest, watching Starscream and Skywarp trample through. Rainstorm activated the femme bond. 'Our first target: Screamer.'

'What's the plan?'

'We split them up, get them hopelessly lost, and then we corner the traitorous glitch.'

'And then?'

'Pinata, Nova. Pinata.'

'I like how you think.'

The girls smirked, and split up, Ultranova targeting the red mech while Rainstorm stalked the purple. Rainstorm got a little bit ahead of Skywarp as he walked, getting ready to lure him off.

The lavender Prime lined her pistol up carefully, and-

**_POW!_**

Skywarp glanced around. "Starscream?!"

"I'm right here, you idiot!" Rainstorm snapped, sounding exactly like the SIC.

"But what was that sound?"

"Who cares? Stop floundering around like a pitiful flesh creature and get your aft over here!"

"But it could be-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT COULD BE! You take orders from me, Skywarp! I AM STARSCREAM THE MIGHTY!"

"Fine, fine, I'm comin'...geez..."

Once she had lured him far enough away, she left him to go back to Ultranova. When she got there, she found Starscream already strung up by his pedes, still unconscious. Ultranova smiled. "You like?"

Rainstorm smirked. "Perfect." She walked up to the red seeker. "Hey, Screamer!"

Starscream's blood red optics flickered. "Huh...what?" He looked around. "GAH! You fragging Autobots! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"No can do." Ultranova teased. "You hurt Blaster, which dealt a blow to both Flicker and Crystal. I'm here on Crystal's behalf."

"And I'm here on Flicker's." Rainstorm said, drawing her energon swords. "Time to play pinata!"

Ultranova unsubspaced hers as well. "Set them to stun." She said. "We don't want to kill ol' benderjet."

"BENDERJET?!" Starscream thrashed furiously, but to no avail.

"You heard me, girly. Now stay still like a good puppy and take your punishment!"

"I AM NOT A FEMME!"

Rainstorm shrugged. "Coulda fooled me." She held the glowing enery blades in front of her. "This one's for Flicker!" She slashed him, sending shock waves through him.

"This one's for Crystal!" Ultranova zapped him with hers.

"AND THIS ONE'S FOR BLASTER, YOU SLAGGING DUMBAFT!" They both hit him at the same time, and he was jolted unconscious. Rainstorm panted heavily. "That...felt good..."

The purple Prime looked at her. "Tired already? You okay?"

"Yeah...spark hurts a bit, but it's probably nothing. Wanna go drive 'Warp insane?"

"Sure! But, what about benderjet?"

"I can help with that." Both femmes spun around, drawing their swords defensively. A blue seeker stepped out of the shadows with his hands up. "Hey! Swords down! I'm on your side!"

Rainstorm frowned. "And why would you help us, _Thundercracker?_ You're a 'Con!"

"Well," said Thundercracker. "For one, I approve of all of this. Those two seriously need some sense knocked into them, particularly geeky Starscream. They had no right to do that to Flicker."

"Wha?"

"They've been dreamin' of her since they saw her. Not every day you see a hot seeker femme. They wanted her, and would do everything to get her." He crossed his arms. "They were _completely_ out of line. On another note, I've been wanting to get back at the slaggers for millenia, and this seems like a great way to blow off some steam."

The girls sighed, and put away their swords. Rainstorm frowned seriously. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

Skywarp walked around, hopelessly lost. He was too low on energy to warp or fly. Seeing nothing else to do, he sat down on a log.

"You shouldn't do that ya know."

The purple seeker glanced around. "W-who said that?!"

"Down here."

He looked down to see a tiny squirrel staring at him. "Okay, now squirrels are talking?"

"Yeah, and I'm down here, talkin' to a jet! How dya think _I_ feel?!" The squirrel said. Skywarp jumped. "Y-you just s-spoke!"

"Oh, he's a genius."

"I'm losing it, aren't I?"

The squirrel scampered off. "Your fault for touchin' that log!"

Skywarp's optics widened. "Man, I've got to stop watchin' movies at midnight..." He stood up and walked a bit more, until he came to a waterfall. A lavender femme was sitting on a rock in the water.

"Hiya, 'Warp!"

The purple seeker stared. "W-who are you?!"

"Oh, nobody. Just your imagination."

"M-my imagination?"

"Yep." She smiled at him. "The name's Ultranova Prime."

Skywarp looked at her. "You don't _seem_ imaginary."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you've seen a femme with optics like these, now can you? One red, one blue?" She sighed. _"Please_ tell me you listened to the squirrel."

"Wha? T-the squirrel just s-said to n-not touch the log!"

"And he was right. On that log was Emerald Fire moss. It makes whoever touches it go crazy. It's temporary, but the hallucinations can be freaky." Ultranova crossed her arms. "First stage is animals. Squeakers was part of that. Second is figments. Which explains why you're finally seeing me. Third is yourself. Buh bye!" She waved before disappearing in a flash of light.

In reality, Ultranova just threw down a stun flash she borrowed from Flare. She whispered to Thundercracker. "You're on, TC!"

Thundercracker stepped out of the shrubbery, painted to look exactly like Skywarp. Rainstorm smirked. "Hey, Sky!" She called out in Skywarp's voice. Ultranova grinned behind her recently replaced face mask.

'You go, Juni Cortez!'

Skywarp spun around. He saw himself, and gasped. "You're me! But...I'm me!"

Thundercracker smirked. He mouthed the words Rainstorm was saying. "You remember what that Nova chic said, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"This is the third stage. Hallucinations of yourself."

Skywarp frowned and crossed his arms. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "You don't believe your own optics?"

"No!"

"Believe it, it's real. Now, if you follow me, Screamer's this way."

"How am I supposed to trust a hallucination?!"

"So, you finally admit to seeing me! It's simple, just retrace your steps!"

Skywarp hesitantly followed the seeker-in-disguise back to where he had split up from Starscream. Thundercracker smirked. "There you go, 'Warp." He said in his own voice.

"Wha?! Thundercracker?"

"That moss stuff musta damaged our circuits. I'm you. The hallucination things are just pairing Thundercracker's voice with the image you're seeing."

Skywarp's optics widened. "I really _am_ losing it."

"And you just noticed this now? Well, I gotta go. Screamer's that way." He pointed the direction Starscream had gone, and threw down another stun flash.

The three pranksters watched from the shadows as Skywarp hesitantly walked down the path. Starscream had woken up. "Skywarp! Where are you?! SKYWARP!"

"Comin', Starscream!" The purple seeker dashed forward-and froze.

Starscream was painted to look exactly like Skywarp, but he hadn't noticed it yet. "What are you staring at, Skywarp?!"

Skywarp jumped and ran away. "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE, AND THIS ONE SOUNDS LIKE STARSCREAM!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Starscream called, chasing after him. The two Primes and Thundercracker snickered at the hilarity of the scene.

"That was awesome!"

"You said it!"

"I've got this on video!"


	26. Team Nova Joins UV's Chat Room

**Here's another pointless chapter in the chat room. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and to answer Enchanted's question, TC painted Screamer.**

**Anyways...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

UltraViolet smiled as she logged in to her chat room. The new girls had been thrilled to join (Well, she couldn't really tell with Shadow, but she hoped the black femme liked it).

**USERS:**

**Nova_gal: **Ultranova Prime

**Crazy_medic: **Nightstar

**Ice_heart: **Icewhip

**WrenchOfDoom: **Ratchet

**Butterscotch: **Butterball

**Redhotbot: **Sideswipe

**OnTheProwl: **Prowl

**Don't_call_me_sunny: **Sunstreaker

**Emo_shadow: **Shadowhunter

**KawaiiKoneko: **Flicker

**Deenameetay: **Flare

**CrystalRose: **Crystal

**Jazzy_beat: **Jazz

**StarHunter: **Optimus Prime

She smiled. "Well, it's certainly crowded today!"

_**Blacklight_chic **_**has just joined the room.**

**Redhotbot: Hey! UltraViolet's in the house!**

**Nova_gal: Oh, hi!**

**Crazy_medic: Blacklight_chic? Sweet name! Air five, girl!**

**Blacklight_chic: *Air five* So, who's who?**

**Nova_gal: Well I'm Ultranova, and Crazy_medic's**

**Crazy_medic: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan...**

**Blacklight_chic: Nightstar?**

**Crazy_medic: Oh yeah!**

**Ice_heart: I'm Icewhip.**

**Butterscotch: I'm Butterball.**

**Emo_shadow: I'm Shadowhunter.**

**CrystalRose: And I'm Crystal.**

**Jazzy_beat: So, why'd you call me here, Nightstar?**

**Crazy_medic: JAZZYYOUARESOFRAGGINGKAWAII!**

**WrenchOfDoom: ...what?**

**OnTheProwl: "Jazzy you are so fragging kawaii."**

**Crazy_Medic: I KNEW IT!**

**Ice_heart: Oh no...You've done it now, Prowler.**

**OnTheProwl: Done what? And why are you calling me Prowler?!**

**Ice_heart: Sorry. Habit.**

**Dont_call_me_sunny: How is it a habit?**

**Emo_shadow: PLEASE don't ask.**

**Redhotbot: Okay, then. I'm asking.**

**Butterscotch: OH IS THAT YOU SWIPER?! Hiya Cutie. *winks and blows kisses***

**Redhotbot: WHA?!**

**CrystalRose: Sorry about that. We're from another dimension, right?**

**Don't_call_me_sunny: Yeah.**

**Nova_gal: Well, Butters and Shadow are bonded to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.**

**StarHunter: How is that possible?**

**Nova_gal: They're split-spark twins, Chief.**

**StarHunter: Chief?**

**Nova_gal: Hahaha did I type that?**

**Ice_heart: *facepalms***

_**Singinintherain **_**has just joined the room.**

_**Flyinghigh **_**has just joined the room.**

**Singinintherain: Hi everyone!**

**Blacklight_chic: Who's the newbie?**

**Flyinghigh: miswop is lrneng ho to red.**

**Singinintherain: Swoop is spelled S-W-O-O-P.**

**Flyinghigh: Swoop? dat rit?**

**Nova_gal: AWW! Swoop's learning how to read?**

**Singinintherain: Yep. So, what's up?**

**Crazy_medic: PROWLIE JUST ADMITTED HIS LOVE FOR JAZZY CHAN!**

**Flyinghigh: prowlie? hoo prowlie n jazzy?**

**Singinintherain: HE WHAT?!**

**Flyinghigh: huh?**

**Deenameetay: Prowl and Jazz.**

**OnTheProwl: WHAT?!**

**Jazzy_beat: WHAT?!**

**Crazy_medic: Prowlie said "Jazzy you are so fragging kawaii"**

**Flyinghigh: dat not sownd rit 2 mi.**

**OnTheProwl: ahfiapocundkusonknswaoh**

**Jazzy_beat: huaiofbncidboanudeufribfbn**

**WrenchOfDoom: Nightstar, you made them fritz. That was them hitting the keyboard.**

**Crazy_medic: BANANAAA! POTATO NAAA!**

_**Amber_whirl **_**has just joined the room.**

**Amber_whirl: BANANAAA! POTATO NAAA!**

**Ice_heart: So, there's one in this dimension too?**

**Amber_whirl: Huh?**

**Crazy_medic: OH YEAH!**

**Amber_whirl: Well, if it's being like Nightstar, then YEAH BABY!**

**Blacklight_chic: You know what? I'm getting out of here before it gets too crazy...**

**Amber_whirl: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan**

**Crazy_medic: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan**

**Singinintherain: Come on Swoop, we're leaving too.**

**Flyinghigh: but mi swoop jus got hir!**

**Singinintherain: You wanted to take me on a date, I thought.**

**Flyinghigh: ok**

_**Singinintherain**_** has just left the room.**

_**Flyinghigh **_**has just left the room.**

**Amber_whirl: AWW! The lovers got a date!**

**Crazy_medic: Rainstorm likes Swoop? *squee attack* I LOVE THIS WITH ALL MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!**

**Amber_whirl: OH YEAH! AIR FIVE, SISTA!**

**Blacklight_chic: That's it. I'm outa here.**

_**Blacklight_chic**_** has just left the room.**

UltraViolet shut her laptop. "WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT?!"


	27. Lightspeed's Race 2:Nightstar's Mischeif

**I just noticed that Blurr only showed up in chapters 1 and 4, so I thought I'd bring a little LightspeedxBlurr chapter into this. And where's the fun without a little Nightstar for good measure?**

**Hope you like it!**

Lightspeed walked into the rec room with Nightstar. "So, duckling." Nighstar said. "Who do _you_ have a crush on?"

"Me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well..." Lightspeed looked around nervously. 'Blurr.'

'Blurr? I LOVES IT! I can picture it now: Amber and Sapphire! The best racers in the universe!'

The orange femme blushed furiously. 'Nightstar!'

'What? You two are perfect for each other!'

'I raced him. Once. On MarioKart.'

'Well, then let's change that!' "HEY BLURR!"

Blurr's head snapped up. "What I'm in the middle of doing something...oh Lightspeed I didn't see you there what can I do for you and who's the new femme?"

Lightspeed smiled. "This is Nightstar from-"

"I'm from another dimension! SHAMROCKS WILL RULE THE WORLD! ALL HAIL THE CLOVERS OF DOOM!" Nightstar shouted, earning several weird looks. She smiled. "Hey, Blurr, Lightspeed says you play MarioKart! Can we both race you?"

"Night!"

"What? Can't I race?"

"I know what you're doing."

"No you don't! No one ever knows what I'm doing! Mwahahahaha!"

Blurr crossed his arms and smirked. "I don't know exactly who you are Nightstar but sure you can race just so you know I'm gonna win and you're going down down down down down!" He glanced at Lightspeed. "Do you want to race too 'cause you and me could smoke her as a team?"

Lightspeed nodded fervently. "Yeah! Sure! Totally!" 'Nightstar, I will kill you!'

'Save it for the track!'

* * *

Nightstar looked at Blurr and Lightspeed, a mischeivous grin appearing on her faceplates. "Hey, Lightspeed, could you run to the lounge and get us some energon cubes?"

"But I-"

"THANK YOU!"

Lightspeed sighed. "Alright..."

Once she left, the navy blue femme smiled at Blurr. "So, Blurr, how do you feel about Lightspeed?"

Blurr's optics widened. "W-w-wha?!"

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah she's a good friend and a good racer to and-"

"No, _like _like her."

The blue mech's cheeks turned red. "Yes..."

"And...does she like you?"

"I don't know probably not because I'm way to fast and she's never going to like me because I'm a way way way too fast mech that everyone thinks should have his vocalizer shut off!"

Nightstar sighed. "Blurr, I got news for ya. She likes you."

"She what?!"

"I'm back!" Lightspeed said, carrying three energon cubes. Nightstar snatched one. "OOH GIMME!"

The amber femme handed one to Blurr. "Something wrong? Your face is all red. Should I go get Ratchet?"

"N-no I'm fine...oh look the game's starting come on!"

Blurr chose Koopa Troopa on Blue Falcon and Lightspeed chose Daisy on Sugar Scoot. Nightstar looked over the characters. "Hmm...how about...Rosalina!"

Rosalina swirled around. "Let's go!"

Lightspeed stared at the other femme. "Rosalina? But she's the complete opposite of you!"

"BUT SHE'S GOT THAT CUTE LITTLE LUMA STAR THINGY FLYING AROUND HER! MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE!"

"Okay!"

Nightstar chose the Sugar Scoot as well.

Blurr smiled. "So which cup do you want I've got every single one there is!"

Nightstar raised her hand. "OOH OHH PICK ME!"

"Okay Nightstar!"

"How about Single Race, Luigi Circuit!"

"The first one okay here goes!" He chose teams. Nightstar was on Red Team, and Blurr and Lightspeed were on Blue.

**3**

Blurr mashed down his acceleration button, and the femmes smiled.

**2**

They waited a second before pressing their buttons.

**1**

**GO!**

Nightstar and Lightspeed rocketed forward, while Blurr lagged behind. "How do you do that is it something I'm doing wrong?"

"YEP!"

Nightstar hit a question block.

**Do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da -le-DO-DA-LING!**

She smirked. "Red shells! Take this! And this! And this!" She said, whacking Lightspeed with all three in one go.

By then, Blurr had gotten a question block of his own.

**Do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da -le-DO-DA-LING!**

"Take this Nightstar!" He said, throwing a blue shell. Nightstar fell back into 5th while Blurr rocketed into first.

Lightspeed gained on the crazy medic with a little surprise in store. "BANANA-A-A! POTATO NA-A-A" She called, throwing a banana peel directly in front of Rosalina. She quickly sped ahead, grabbing another question block before Nightstar recovered.

**Do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da-le-do-da-lo-de-da -le-DO-DA-LING!**

Three green shells circled Daisy defensively.

Just then, Blurr hit the finish line again.

**Ba-dum-bump-ba-dum-ba-dum! (Lap 3/3)**

The spy worked on catching up to her teammate, but Nightstar would see none of that.

**Pow**

**Pow**

**POW!**

Blurr fell into second, while Nightstar took the lead. Lightspeed, in third, carefully aimed and...

**Beepbeepbeep!**

Rosalina was hit with a green shell. Daisy and Koopa Troopa crossed the finish line in first and second.

The cutscene with the trophy appeared, and Blurr and Lightspeed cheered, smiling at each other. Nightstar slowly crept up behind them and-

Blurr and Lightspeed jolted forward as the medic shoved the backs of their helms, unintentionally locking into a kiss. Their optics offlined, enjoying that brief moment.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FRAGGING CUTE TOGETHER!"

They jerked back, blushing madly. Blurr gasped. "I'm so sorry Lightspeed I didn't know it wasn't my fault Nightstar pushed me and-"

"Blurr! I-I didn't mean to...I mean...um..."

Nightstar grinned. "You guys really should be a couple."

Both insanity victims snapped their heads towards her. "WHAT?!"


	28. Pixel and Grimlock Part 1

**Okay, I've had a lot of requests for PixelxGrimlock lately, and I needed some sort of event that would pair them together. This idea's been bugging me for a while, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Note: This is only part 1 of PixelxGrimlock.**

**Hope you like it!**

Grimlock jolted awake in his berth. "PIXEL!" He looked around, and sighed. "Me Grimlock just have 'nother bad dream...why it always 'bout her?" He shifted in the metal sheets and offlined his optics, going back into recharge.

_Megatron laughed evilly, holding Pixel by the neck. "Say goodbye, Autobot!" As he closed in tighter around her neck cables, Grimlock dashed for her. "YOU LET HER PIXEL BOT GO NOW!" He roared. Megatron smirked. "And why should I, Dino-dolt?" Pixel clawed at the servo choking her, until she suddenly fell limp. The Decepticon leader threw her to the ground and took off, vanishing into the skies. Grimlock ran for the fallen femme. "PIXEL!" He picked her up, cradling her broken frame, her optics offlined forever. "Wake up! Me Grimlock demand you Pixel bot wake up!" Tears pricked the Dinobot leader's optics. "P-Pixel..."_

Grimlock jumped out of bed. "Pixel! She alright?!" He bolted for the medbay.

* * *

Pixel walked into the lab with Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. Wheeljack sighed. "I think I fixed the transporter, so it should make a warp to send team Nova home."

"Should?" Ratchet asked skeptically.

"If everything goes right."

Perceptor crossed his arms. "Then demonstrate it, if you please."

Just as Wheeljack was about to flip the switch, Grimlock burst in. "Where Pixel bot?!" He shouted, grabbing and shaking Ratchet's shoulders. Pixel would normally stay away from the Dinobot leader when he was yelling. But this wasn't an angry shout...it was...worried?

"I'm right here, Grimlock." Pixel called timidly.

Grimlock looked at her, and gave a sigh of relief. "You okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Me Grimlock saw...Megatron kill you..."

Pixel smiled in understanding. "You had a nightmare? It's alright. See? I'm fine! And Megatron's still back on his base being tormented by Flicker's songs!"

Grimlock sighed. "Yeah...guess so..."

Wheeljack cleared his vocalizer. "Ahem. Now, as I was saying, I think I fixed it, so stand back. If it makes the warp, I don't want you sucked in." He flipped the switch, and nothing happened. "Aw, come on, you fragging transporter! WORK ALREADY!" He yelled, kicking it in frustration and causing it to explode. The blast sent everyone to the ground, including Grimlock.

When the smoke cleared, Pixel sat up. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so..." Wheeljack's voice called.

"I'm still functional!"

"As am I!"

Pixel looked around in distress. "Where's Grimlock?!" She stood up-and noticed something. "MEEP! Uh, guys...look down at yourselves..."

"Why...OH MY PRIMUS!"

The haze faded slightly, and Pixel could see that the same thing that had happened to her had happened to the others in the room.

They had turned human.

Ratchet looked about 45, had pale skin and white hair with red streaks. He wore a white lab coat over a black shirt and jeans. Wheeljack was about 30-ish, and had dark brown curls and a beach tan. He was wearing a white T-shirt with red and green stripes and gray slacks. Perceptor was blonde with glasses, had a slight tan, and surprisingly looked 21. He wore a red polo shirt and black slacks He glanced at her. "Pixel?!"

Pixel had reverted to her previous human form. Golden blonde hair cascaded down to her waist, and brown eyes-almost red in the light-were covered by her own set of glasses. She was wearing a white dress with periwinkle edges. "Yeah, it's me. Where's Grimlock?" She glanced around, finally spotting a form on the ground. She rushed over. "Grimlock! Grimlock, wake up!"

"Huh? ...What happen? Me Grimlock's head hurt." He raised a hand to his forhead, and froze. "What?! Me Grimlock human?!"

Pixel nodded. "So am I. And Ratchet, and Perceptor, and Wheeljack."

Grimlock stood up, and brushed himself off. He wore a yellow vest over a gray shirt, a red belt, a pair of gray khakis, and gray boots with red soles. Red gloves covered his hands, and the gray shirt's sleeves only went down to his elbows, exposing his forearms. He was darkly tanned, with messy black hair on top of his head. His bright blue eyes looked through an orange visor (here's a picture of him. NO I DID NOT MAKE IT! (browse dot deviantart dot com slash)?q=human+grimlock#/art/TF-Humanized-Grimlock2-143552728?_si d=46d9bb8a). He looked at her. "You Pixel bot?"

"Yep."

"Why you Pixel bot and me Grimlock turn to humans?"

Pixel shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it was Wheeljack's invention." She glanced over at the inventor, who was currently running away from a particularly angry medic with a wrench.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLAGGING DUMBAFT!"

"I'M SORRY ALREADY!"

Perceptor sighed. "And so begins the latest Wheeljack vs. Ratchet match...Ratchet, if you throw a wrench at him, it could seriously damage his systems, now that he's not a robot."

Ratchet stopped. "You got a point there, Percy. I'm telling you what, though. As soon as we get back to normal-" He drew a line across his throat. Wheeljack gulped.

Pixel looked at Grimlock. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Me Grimlock just have sore headache."

Ratchet frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, now that we're human, I guess you two are going to have to go to Earth for a bit."

"Why?" Pixel asked, staring at the medic.

"The three of us could stay here and work on a way to reverse this, but I'm afraid you two are in too much danger. Slag would have no qualms giving Grimlock a few punches, human or no."

Grimlock's eyes narrowed. "What about him Swoop? He need protection from me Grimlock. Me not want to leave littlest brother."

"Swoop will be fine. Trust me, he's got Rainstorm."

* * *

Pixel and Grimlock stepped out of the Space Bridge and were met by Bumblebee and Spike. Spike hopped out. "So, a couple of bots got turned human?"

Grimlock crossed his arms. "Me Grimlock not want to talk about it."

"Grimlock?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, transforming.

Pixel nodded. "Yeah. Me, him, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor all got hit by an explosion."

"And who are you? I've never met a blue and white femme before."

"She Pixel bot." Grimlock said. "She work with him Ratchet in medbay."

Spike nodded. "One of Team Hurricane's? Their leader put Megatron out of commission for a while."

"Me know. Her Rainstorm Prime sparkbonded to him Swoop."

Bumblebee's jaw dropped. "Swoop sparkbonded a femme Prime?!"

Both former Autobots nodded. Spike sighed. "It's getting late. We'd better get back to HQ."

Bumblebee transformed, and Spike sat in the passenger seat. Grimlock and Pixel sat in the back, and they zoomed off for the Ark.

* * *

Grimlock looked at Pixel, who was starting to drift off to sleep. "You Pixel bot okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-" She yawned. "-tired."

"Me Grimlock not tired yet."

"...good for you."

Pixel was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Grimlock gave a small smile. "You Pixel bot can lay down if want."

"But...I'd be laying on your lap..."

"Me Grimlock no care. You tired. Need recharge."

"'Kay..." The blonde teen lay down, too tired to be scared of the humanized Dinobot. All she cared about now was sleep.

Grimlock sighed as Pixel lost consciousness. She was small, patient, calm, collected, and timid; the exact opposite of him. Yet, maybe the humans were right; opposites attract. He cautiously moved his gloved hand to stroke her hair. When she didn't stir, he removed his glove and caressed the blonde strands. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. Then his hand strayed to touch her cheek. She gave a soft moan in her sleep, and he jerked back, afraid to wake her.

After a moment, he gained enough confidence to reach out again. His rough, calloused hand met her pale cheek, and his eyes closed as he gently stroked her. She was so fragile...

"Grimlock, we're here."

His eyes snapped open, and he looked to see Spike smiling at him. Bumblebee had stopped. "Come on." He whispered. "You can carry her inside." Grimlock silently nodded, and held the teenage girl in his arms. Bumblebee quietly opened the door and let them out.

Grimlock followed Spike, carrying Pixel bridal-style. The brown haired human smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Hmm?" The former Dinobot wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on Pixel's small form in his arms.

"I said, you like her."

"What you Spike mean?"

Spike smiled. "Are you in love with her?"

Grimlock shrugged. "Not know. Never been in love before, so maybe this it. Maybe it not."

"Time will tell, now won't it?" Spike sighed. "I remember when I first met my wife."

"Her Carly?"

"Yep. And she wasn't even remotely interested in me. The only reason she even spoke to me was to know if I could introduce her to 'that cute yellow Autobot playing the video games'."

"Yellow Autobot?"

"Bumblebee."

Grimlock smirked. "Her Carly sure weird back then."

"Still is. Daniel helps her vent some of that weirdness away from me, though." They came to a room with a couple of cots set up. "Here you go. I'll be next door if you need me." Spike left the pair to settle in.

Grimlock set Pixel down on the softest cot. He covered her with a blanket and smiled. "'Night, Pixel bot."


	29. Pixel and Grimlock Part 2

**I got a review from Summerflower13 saying that _Hurricane_ was better than _My Dream My Life._ WOW! SO was not expecting that high of a compliment! THANK YOU!**

**PART TWO OF PIXELXGRIMLOCK IS ON, BABY!**

"Pixel bot, wake up."

"Not now...too early..."

"You Pixel bot need to get up now."

"Grimlock, I'm tired..."

"It nine thirty. You get up now."

Pixel's eyes snapped open. "Nine thirty?!" She looked to see Grimlock's human form looking at her questioningly.

"You awake now?"

She sighed. "I'm awake."

Grimlock's gloved hand reached out and touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. The medic girl tensed up. He frowned. "Why you Pixel bot scared of me Grimlock?"

Her eyes widened. So he _had _picked up on her feelings. "I-I'm not scared."

The tan adult crossed his arms. "Me Grimlock not believe you. You freeze when me touch you, you hide when me come in room, and you look at me Grimlock like me was monster." He sighed. "You not like that around other Dinobots, 'cept Slag, but he dangerous. You not hate Dinobots, so why you treat me like that?"

Pixel felt guilty. He'd noticed everything. "I...I'm sorry...I haven't been giving you a fair chance. It's just...when we're robots, you're taller than Optimus Prime, while I'm an inch or two shorter than Bumblebee. It's very intimidating."

"Intimi-what?"

"Scary. If I make the wrong move to make you mad at me, you wouldn't think twice about scrapping me."

Grimlock cocked an eyebrow. "What make you so sure?" He said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You sent Springer to medbay for telling you to stop chasing Sideswipe."

"Sideswipe deserve it, Springer was pointing gun."

"And what if you thought I deserved it?"

Grimlock put his arm around her shoulders. "You Pixel answer this: You ever had to fix him Wheelie from Dinobots?"

"No."

"Him Wheelie best friend, so me no hurt him. Same for you. You best friend, and me Grimlock never hurt you."

"I'm...your friend?" Pixel asked in disbelief. Grimlock nodded.

"You Pixel bot best friend of me Grimlock, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The former Dinobot let her go and stood up. "You up now?"

"Yeah, I'm up." Pixel got out of bed and crouched down feeling around the floor for something. Grimlock looked at her curiously.

"What you Pixel bot doing?"

"Trying to find my glasses. They fell off when I was sleeping, and I can't see without them."

"Optics faulty?"

"Eyes, Grimlock. And yes, I suppose you could say that."

Grimlock smiled and picked Pixel's glasses up off the bed. "These them?"

Pixel looked up. "Huh?" The Dinobot leader knelt down and put them on her face.

"That better?"

"Yes, thank you." Now that she could see, she got a good look at Grimlock's new form. He was certainly strong, with his muscled arms and athletic body. His unruly black hair was somewhat tangled, and a few of his bangs hung over his eyes. His teeth were perfectly white and straight, and his cerulean eyes, now with no visor, almost sparkled. He looked at her in concern. "You okay? Me get him Skyfire if want."

"W-why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You red."

Pixel looked away. "I'm fine, Grimlock." She said quietly. 'Why the Pit was I blushing?! I need to start training.' "Do you want to help me train?"

"You no want breakfast?"

"Not now...I-I just need to get my blood pumping right now."

Grimlock smiled. "Okay. We go to training room right now! Me Grimlock show you way!" He grabbed her hand and ran down the hallways. Pixel's eyes widened. He was _holding her hand. _She didn't know why, but it gave her an adrenaline rush.

They got to a large door with a keypad built into the wall. Grimlock frowned. "Me Grimlock not tall enough to get to code now..." He glanced at Pixel, and without another word, grabbed her and set her on his shoulders.

"GAH! Grimlock, what are you doing?!"

"Me Grimlock not tall enough, but you Pixel bot can reach now."

"What?"

"You Pixel bot reach up and type in code."

Pixel nodded and reached up, still shaken by Grimlock's sudden actions. "What's the passcode?"

"7991"

She typed it in, and the doors slid open to the training room. The former Dinobot set the medic down, and the two of them walked in. Grimlock looked at Pixel questioningly. "So, you Pixel bot can fight?"

"Yes."

"How you fight?"

Pixel smiled calmly. "Come at me and I'll show you."

Grimlock frowned. "Me not want to hurt you Pixel bot."

"You won't. Just don't hold back."

He sighed as he put on his visor. He really _could _send her to Skyfire's makeshift medbay if he hit her hard enough. But she seemed confident in her skills; a big change from her normal personality. He ran at her, pulling his fist back for a punch.

Pixel was ready. She took her two fingers and jabbed a few spots in his ribs and on his back. He gasped and fell to his knees. Pixel rushed over to help him up. Grimlock looked at her with wide eyes. "How you do that so fast?! You only use two fingers, and me Grimlock falled!"

The medic smiled. "There was a show I once watched called _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ One of the characters was Tai Lee, and she could do that, so I taught myself." She held her hand out for him to grab. "You okay?"

"Me Grimlock okay." He brushed himself off. "You can fight with no Tai Lee?"

"Not really..."

"Me show you if want."

Pixel nodded. "I'd like that very much."


	30. Pixel and Grimlock Part 3

**Here's part 3 of PixelxGrimlock! And chapter 30! WOOHOO! RAINSTORM, BREAK OUT THE CANDY!**

**Nightstar: YEAH! GURVE MEH TEH CANDEH!**

**Oops. Forgot about Team Nova for a minute. They'll be in more chapters, I promise, but they aren't on Earth...yet. Rainstorm, scratch the candy.**

**Team Nova and Team Hurricane: AWWWWW! ToT**

**Oh, fine. ONLY THE SUGAR FREE KIND, GOT IT?!**

**Rainstorm: Okay! *Secretly spikes sugar-free candies with sugar syrup***

Pixel balled up her fist and drew it back, ready to hit the punching bag. Grimlock shook his head. "You not do it right."

"Huh?"

The former Dinobot walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You no can do it like this."

Pixel looked at him curiously. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You have thumb tucked in. You punch hard with that, you break thumb." He opened her hand, and moved her thumb out of her palm. He recurled her other four fingers, placing her thumb on the side. "You do it like this, you hit more harder and not feel much sting."

The medic nodded, and drew her fist back again. Grimlock sighed. "You not ready yet."

"What's wrong?"

"Stance wrong. You punching with right hand, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"You put left foot forward, right foot back. Or enemy knock you down easy."

Pixel sighed and smiled. "Okay. You're the expert on this."

* * *

Hours later, Pixel had learnt a few hand-to-hand combat techniques. Grimlock was impressed at how fast she learned and how easily she took criticism. He smiled. "You Pixel bot can stop now."

Pixel put her hands down and looked at her mentor. "How'd I do?"

"You good, 'specially for you Pixel bot's size." He crossed his arms. "You done for day."

Pixel beamed. "I did good?!"

"That what me Grimlock say."

"Can you and I have a match, then?"

Grimlock's eyes widened. "You want to fight me Grimlock? You...not ready yet..."

"Please, Grimlock? I want to try out what you've taught me!" Pixel looked at him pleadingly. The humanized Dinobot sighed.

"You Pixel bot no match for me Grimlock yet. Me not want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll be careful."

"...fine."

Grimlock put his visor on and held up his gloved fists. "You Pixel bot sure 'bout this?"

The medic nodded, and the fight began.

Grimlock's force and strength were matched by Pixel's speed and agility. In the time it took for him to throw a punch, she had hit the same spot on him twice. Seeing her advantage over him, the Dinobot leader stuck out his foot, tripping her. She didn't fall, but it slowed her down just enough for him to backhand her and send her flying. She hit the wall and lay slumped on the ground, unconscious. Grimlock's eyes widened. "No...this what me Grimlock say would happen...Pixel!" He rushed to her side. "Pixel bot, wake up!"

* * *

Pixel woke up in her cot. The last thing she remembered was her fight with Grimlock. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand, got out of bed, and looked around. 'How'd I get to my quarters?'

The medic walked over to the door and opened it. Grimlock was yelling at a much taller Skyfire. "She better be okay! Her Pixel hurt, me Grimlock know it!"

"For the last time, Grimlock! She's not hurt! The worst she'll have is a few bruises and a headache!"

"You wrong! If me Grimlock not hurt her, why she no wake up?!"

"She's resting! You yourself said she didn't eat breakfast. Bumblebee said that she fell asleep last night around 1:30. And all that physical training probably wore her out. That backhand was the last straw. When she wakes up, she should be rested and alright. Relax already!"

"No! Me Grimlock NOT relax 'til her Pixel bot say herself she alright!" He said, clenching his fists.

Pixel sighed. "Grimlock, I'm fine."

Both Autobots turned to face her. Grimlock ran up and hugged her. "You Pixel bot okay?!"

"I'm okay."

"Me Grimlock was worried 'bout you! Me sorry me hit so hard..."

"You couldn't help it. I asked for a fight, I got one." Pixel smiled. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you."

Grimlock looked at her. "What?"

"I shouldn't have made you fight when you didn't want to. I'm sorry."

The former Dinobot shook his head and held her closer. "No. Not your fault. Me Grimlock not 'sposed to hit hard, 'specially tiny femme. That not even full strength. If me Grimlock hit harder..."

Pixel hugged him back. "But you didn't. And I'm okay."

"Yeah...guess so..."

Skyfire smiled. "Glad to see you on your feet, miss Pixel. Now, if you want, Sparkplug made you dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You were out for three hours."

Pixel's eyes widened. "Three hours?!"


	31. Pixel and Grimlock Part 4

**Part 4 of PixelxGrimlock is UP BABY! *Plays with black cannon***

**Megatron: PUNY FLESH CREATURE! GIVE ME BACK MY FUSION CANNON!**

**Not today, old man! You can have it back in the next chapter you're actually in! Meanwhile...IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH! BOOM!**

**Megatron: SILENCE! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Oh yeah? Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan... **

**Megatron: *Runs away***

**Yeah, I thought so. *Goes back to playing with black cannon***

Pixel put her PC in her satchel. She was _very_ grateful that Carly had taken her to get sewing supplies and such, and that Crystal had taken the time to get her PC for her. She set the satchel on the bed, and got changed into her new clothes, courtesy of Carly. When she finished, she grabbed the bag and walked out of the room, now wearing a red shirt and jean capris. She grabbed a brush and started fixing her hair, singing softly.

"I tied a ribbon in my hair

and then I tried to smile.

I got the feeling that I

had changed who I was.

A little bit of courage

becomes confidence.

I had forgotten that fact

until I met you."

She set down the brush, grabbed a red ribbon, and started tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Any girl can become fearless

by knowing a special kind of magic.

It's SHOW TIME!

Make my heart beat faster and faster!

I always want these exciting feelings!

I will show you a different me, so please!

I become more and more open

as I overflow with this feeling!

I want to send it all to you!

Please accept it MY SWEET HEART!"

The ribbon slipped, leaving her to tie it all over again. She groaned. "Stupid ribbon..."

"You Pixel bot no sing no more?"

Pixel jerked around to see Grimlock leaning against the wall. He'd come in unnoticed when she'd been singing. She turned red in embarrassment. "Grimlock! Y-you heard that?!"

The humanized Dinobot smiled and nodded. "You Pixel bot sing pretty. You sing more?"

"Uh...o-okay" The medic took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing the second verse of the song.

"If you hug me

this bouquet of light

will surely become

a bright new tomorrow because

my grand ideals

are realized like

the fluttering

wings of my heart.

A girl becomes everything pretty

when she meets her beloved.

It's SHOW TIME!

My excitement is like

expecting the beginng!

I want to search the unknown you more!

Always, always, before long

we'll see dreams together, right?

If we join hands!

Mysterious isn't it CHANGE MY MIND!"

Pixel found herself humming the guitar solo before switching to the final part in Japanese.

"It's SHOW TIME!

Doki doki sasate ne!

Itsudemo tokemekitai no!

Ironna watashi misete ageru dakera!

Motto motto sunao ni

afureru kono kimochi wo!

Anata ni todoketai yo!

Uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART!

MY SWEET HEART!

MY

SWEET

HEART!"

She finished the song and opened her eyes, finding Grimlock now standing next to her. He smiled. "You Pixel bot sing good. Where you learn that song?"

"Well, me and the other girls of Team Hurricane liked to watch a Japanese show called Tokyo Mew Mew. The first verse of that song in Japanese is the theme song. I just translated it."

Grimlock nodded, but whether he understood or not, Pixel couldn't tell. The ribbon slipped again in her distraction. "Ugh...why won't this stupid thing tie?!"

"Me Grimlock tie it for you."

"Huh? Oh!" The medic felt his hands gently grab hers and take the ribbon before letting them go. He ran his hand through her hair once. It caught on a few knots.

"You Pixel bot not brush all the way. Me Grimlock brush it for you." Grimlock said, picking the brush up off the bed. He sat on the edge of it. "You Pixel bot sit down."

"O-okay..." Pixel sat on the ground in front of him, her heart beating faster. 'Why is my heart pounding?! I'm not supposed to be scared of him...' As the humanized Dinobot slowly ran the brush through, being careful not to pull, the blonde teen realized something. 'Maybe my heart isn't working overtime because I'm scared...maybe it's because...no, Pixel! Don't be silly! But...Grimlock is kind of cute...and he's been nothing but nice to me since we met...and he was worried about me...but he can't like me, can he? Or can he?' She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. 'This is so confusing...do I like him? Is this just a bunch of hormones from me being human? No...then what is it? Is it..._love?_'

"You Pixel bot okay?" Grimlock's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Pixel nodded.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Grimlock frowned. "Girl stuff? What girls think 'bout that different from boys?"

"Boys."

"That what me Grimlock say."

"No. Girls think about boys."

"Huh?"

"They think about love, Grimlock. I don't know what boys think about."

He stopped for a minute. "You Pixel bot...have boyfriend?"

Pixel shook her head. "Nope. I think I have a crush, though..."

"Crush? You Pixel bot not look strong enough to crush...maybe you crush soda can, but that it."

"No, no, no. I didn't say I crushed something. I said I have a crush."

"There difference?" He asked, resuming with the brush.

"There's a big difference. Having a crush is being in love with someone, but the other person doesn't know you like them."

Grimlock set down the brush and tied the ribbon. "Oh...me Grimlock think me have crush too."

"Who is it?"

"Not tell."

"That's okay. Most people keep theirs secret."

Grimlock finished the ribbon and stood up. "You Pixel bot get up now."

Pixel stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Grimlock."

"It nothing. We go sightsee with him Bluestreak and him Smokescreen now?"

"Sure!"

As they walked out of the room and down the hallway, a thought ran through Pixel's mind.

'Who is Grimlock's crush?!'


	32. Pixel and Grimlock Part 5

**And here's PART 5 of PixelxGrimlock! This is when things start to get a bit fluffy...**

**Flynn: BOOM!**

**FLYNN?! You're not even IN this story! GET OUT!**

**Flynn: What? Cali kicked me off the Dread Yacht**

**Fine...go bug Megatron or something useful. And make sure you take Trigger Happy with you.**

**Flynn: Where?**

***Puts Trigger Happy on the Portal of Power***

**Trigger Happy: YEAHAHA! NO GOLD NO GLORY!**

**Flynn: LET'S GO GET MEGATRON! BOOM! *Runs off with Trigger Happy***

**Ahem. Now that the Skylanders are out of the way, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Wait a second...HOW THE PIT DID THEY GET HERE?!**

Pixel sighed as Bluestreak drove her towards their destination. The upbeat Praxian slowed down a bit in concern. "Hey, Pix, you okay?"

The medic nodded. "Yeah...Bluestreak, have you ever been in love?"

"Yep. There's a femme back on Cybertron that I'm sparkbonded to. Her name's Aquastrike. Why?"

"Could you give me a bit of romantic advice?"

Bluestreak was stunned. _"You're _asking _me?!"_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry or anything! I...just...why does everything backfire on me?" Pixel turned red in embarrassment.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm just surprised that someone wants to asky me for advice on anything. People say I talk too much, and they're like 'don't ask and you won't get him started.' Honestly, I'm cool with it!"

Pixel gave a sigh of relief. "Phew! So, Bluestreak...I really like this one mech, but I'm too shy to tell him, and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on someone else."

Bluestreak was silent for a minute. "Well, that's a tough one. Maybe he likes you back? Um...are you guys sparkmates?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Does your spark beat faster around him?"

"Yeah, but I've always thought it was my nerves. In robot mode, he's taller than Prime, while I'm about minibot-sized."

"Alrighty...If he looks at you, do your cooling fans turn on? When you're a robot, I mean."

"Yeah, but again, I've always thought of it as my nerves."

"And has he touched your servo-er-hand?"

Pixel thought about it for a minute. "Once."

"What happened? Were you scared then too?"

"No. I felt an adrenaline rush."'

If Bluestreak had been in robot mode, he would've grinned. "Yep. You two are sparkmates. What do you think he thinks of you?"

"I don't know. He acts nice around me, making sure I'm not hurt and such. He knocked me out in training practice, and when I woke up, he was yelling at Skyfire."

"Well, chances are he likes you back. You _are_ sparkmates, after all. Where is he? Iacon? Metroplex?"

Pixel shook her head. "Actually, he came here with me."

The Praxian screeched to a halt.

* * *

Grimlock looked out Smokescreen's back window. The red and blue Praxian sighed. "Grimlock, I know you're not one to keep things to yourself, so spill it already. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong."

"Then what're you thinking about."

"Love."

Smokescreen jolted in surprise, locking the young adult's seatbelt. "Sorry, 'bout that...but you?! Thinking about _love?! _Who hit you upside the head with a frying pan?"

"Not get hit. Just have crush."

"You mean you smashed something."

"No. Have crush on femme."

"What...why...wow. SO did not expect that."

Grimlock frowned. "Why? You think us Dinobots no have sparks? You think us only feel hate?"

"No. I didn't expect you to fall for a girl. Either you'd scare them off or hug them to death."

Grimlock gave a small smile. "Me not do either. She too small. She like minibot." He sighed. "She have crush on 'nother bot. Me Grimlock not know who, but she love him."

Smokescreen sped to catch up with Bluestreak. "Well, maybe the one she likes is you?"

"Me Grimlock doubt it."

"Who knows? You could be sparkmates."

"Me not bonded yet."

"No, not _bond_mates. _Spark_mates. It means you two are meant for each other, and that your sparks react with each other when in range. So, when you're in robot mode, does your spark go rapidfire around her?"

"Rapidfire?"

"Does it beat faster, even if you're separated by a wall and don't know she's there 'til you look?"

Grimlock nodded. "Yes."

"Okay...do your cooling fans turn on around her?"

"Me Grimlock stop them before they can, but it hard."

"And have you ever touched her servo?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Gimlock paused. What _did _happen? "Me Grimlock not know how to 'xplain, but it like me got surpise attacked, but not scary..." He frowned. "It hard to describe."

"What did you notice about her when you grabbed her hand?"

"She not show it, but me Grimlock could tell her was surpised. And confused. And little scared." Wait, _how_ had he known that?! The former Dinobot's frown deepened. What exactly was happening?

Smokescreen chuckled. "Yeah, she's your sparkmate."

"How you Smokescreen know?"

"Have you ever met Cloudshimmer?"

Grimlock nodded. "Her spy who turn to Cybertron tiger, yes?"

"That's her. There are telltale signs of two people being sparkmates. And you've got all of them." Smokescreen said.

Grimlock sighed. "How I get her not be scared of me Grimlock? Me never hurt her, not yell 'neither, but she always scared."

"Maybe it's your form. How tall is she?"

"Minibot."

"Wait...this is a minibot femme we're dealing with?"

"Yes. Her Pixel bot tiny femme who work in medbay with him Ratchet."

The red and blue Praxian jolted a second time. "Pixel?!"

* * *

The two Autobots opened their doors to let out their passengers, then transformed. Pixel looked around. "Whoa..."

A river flowed by calmly, and maple trees grew all around. The entire area was fully cut off from civilization, so no bridges or park benches or streets marred the scene. Grimlock looked at the water, and smirked. He began to take off his shirt. Pixel looked at him curiously. "Grimlock, what are you doing?"

"Me Grimlock want to go swimming. You Pixel want to?"

The medic's eyes widened. "Ah...no, I think I'll sit this one out, if that's alright with you."

Grimlock shrugged, and jumped in with only his pants on. Pixel looked around, found the tallest maple tree, and smiled. 'I remember climbing these when I was a kid...I wonder how long it'll take to get to the top?' She began to climb.

Seeing as the two humans were out of earshot, Bluestreak looked at Smokescreen. "Hey, Smokes, you're not going to believe what I found out." He whispered.

"Nah. What _I _discovered is going to be _way_ more unbeleivable."

"Pixel and Grimlock are sparkmates!" They said simultaneously, then stared at each other.

Bluestreak smiled. "So, the crush between them is mutual?"

"Apparently. And Grimlock's worried that Pixel likes someone else."

"What a coincidence! Pixel's worried that _Grimlock _likes another girl!"

"Should we tell them?"

"Nah. They're sparkmates. They'll figure it out...but it wouldn't hurt to give them a little nudge now and then when they need it..."

"Sounds good."

"Anyways, it's noon now. Isn't that when humans have their midday meal?"

"It's called 'lunch,' Blue, and yeah, that's now."

"Alright." Bluestreak pulled a little basket out of subspace. "Carly gave me this to hold on to. I think it's got their food in it." He set it down, and cupped his servos around his mouth. "PIXEL! GRIMLOCK! LUNCH TIME!"

Grimlock got out of the water and walked over to the basket, his hair plastered to his head. He smiled and sat down. "Me Grimlock been waiting for you Bluestreak to say that!" He looked at the tree. "Pixel bot! You no hungry?"

"I'm coming!" Pixel called. She carefully made her way down the tree. At about thirty feet high, she stepped on a newer branch. Unfortunately, the branch couldn't support her weight, and it broke. She screamed as she fell into the river.

Grimlock jumped to his feet, making a mad dash for the water. He jumped in and swam for her, the medic's head going under several times. Bluestreak and Smokescreen ran to the edge. The grey Praxian shot down a tree, and the maroon one threw a grapple line into the tree. Grimlock, now with Pixel in his grasp, swam for the log and got reeled in.

Once on shore, Grimlock laid Pixel down on the grass. "Pixel bot, wake up! You okay?!" He put his hand to the center of her chest. "She still have heartbeat...WHY SHE NO BREATHING?!"

The two Praxians dashed over. Smokescreen picked her up. "She's got water in her lungs." He flipped her on her stomach and started massaging her back. She coughed up water for a minute, but choked on it. Grimlock looked at her in concern. "Why she still not breathing?!"

Bluestreak sighed. "She nearly drowned, Grimlock. Smokes, what's her status."

"She needs CPR, and I can't give that to her." Smokescreen looked at Grimlock. "He can."

The former Dinobot looked at his crush. "What CPR?"

Smokescreen sighed. "C'mere, Grimlock." He started guiding him through the procedure. While Grimlock did it, he turned red in almost emabrrasment. This was too close to kissing, and if she liked another mech, she would hate this.

When she started breathing again, Grimlock stopped and sat up. "She okay now?"

"She's fine. She'll wake up in about an hour, if my scans are right." Bluestreak said. "Yeah...I don't think she knows how to swim. We might have to teach her that later."

The Dinobot leader looked at Pixel, his face rapidly heating up. "You say she out cold, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

Grimlock smiled, leaned down, and kissed her. 'Me Grimlock want to enjoy this while it last. Even if she Pixel bot never know.'


	33. Pixel and Grimlock Part 6

**Here's Part 6 of PixelxGrimlock! Could people please review? I don't care if it's to tell me that I suck, I just want more input. And ideas! Could someone please give me ideas for anything!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and tell me which pairing you want to see next!**

When Pixel woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was near warmth. Something next to her was giving off heat. Shivering, she snuggled closer. A blanket was covering her as well, but it did little to stop the chills she felt all over her. She struggled to remember what happened. 'Let's see...I was at the picnic with Grimlock, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen...I climbed a tree...a branch broke and I fell...into the water...' Her memories were relatively hazy. All that mattered right now was that she was cold and tired.

Whatever was next to her for some reason made her feel safe and secure. Her heart picked up pace as she curled up next to it. Only when it shifted on its own did Pixel open her eyes-and gasp.

She was in her cot back at the Ark, but there was something drastically different that she was not used to waking up with. Grimlock's sleeping form lay next to her, his arm gently tucked around her. Her eyes widened as her heart raced. 'What is Grimlock doing sleeping next to me?!'

Pixel took a deep breath to calm down, and sighed. 'Well there's not much I can do about it...and it's not like I mind it...' She relaxed against his chest, only to catch her breath again. 'Oh my Primus! He's not wearing a shirt!'

Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst. She started breathing slower. 'Calm down, Penny...it's fine...it's fine...you've just got the guy of your dreams cuddling with you! OMP!' Her breaths grew quicker and she realized she was hyperventilating. As if he could sense her distress, Grimlock lifted his hand up and gently stroked her cheek. Pixel froze. "Grimlock? Are you awake?" She whispered.

There was no response. His actions were purely unconscious. Pixel rested her head against his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat. She gave a small sigh of contentment, before looking up at him. Grimlock's sapphire eyes were closed, his breathing soft and rhythmic. She reached up to touch his jet hair, which, as usual, fell messily in front of his eyes. It was a bit coarse, but still soft to her touch. She drew her hand back as he wrapped his arm around her tighter, as if not wanting to let her go. He moaned. "N-no...Pixel..."

Pixel's eyes widened. He never called her Pixel. It was always 'Pixel bot' to him. The medic gave a soft smile and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm right here, Grimlock..."

The Dinobot leader showed no signs of stirring any time soon, so Pixel, without another thought, pressed her lips against his. When she drew back, he had a small smile on his face.

Pixel cuddled closer and fell back asleep.

* * *

Pixel was awoken an hour later by Grimlock shifting on the bed. She looked up at him to see his eyes open and alert. He looked at her in concern. "You Pixel bot okay?"

'Aside from the fact that I woke up next to my crush,' "I'm fine."

The Dinobot leader gave a sigh of relief and laid back down. "That good to hear."

Pixel's heart rate skyrocketed as Grimlock settled down next to her. "Um...Grimlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you cuddling with me?"

Grimlock jolted in realization and got out of the bed. "Me Grimlock sorry! Not meant to make you upset! Him Skyfire say that if you not warm you Pixel bot catch hy-po-ther-mi-a." He said, pronouncing each syllable slowly. "Me not want you to get sick."

Pixel nodded in understanding. "So, what exactly happened after I fell in?"

Grimlock crossed his arms. "You Pixel bot no can swim, so me Grimlock jump in after you. Him Smokescreen and him Bluestreak help pull in, and me check for heart rate. You still alive, but you no breathing, so me Grimlock had to do..." He sighed and turned red. "...CPR."

The medic's cheeks glowed scarlet. "Y-you did CPR on me?!"

"Him Smokescreen say if me no do it, you Pixel bot die." He looked away. "Me Grimlock go do training stuff now..." He left.

Pixel was silent for a minute after he left. "CPR? H-he did CPR?!"

She stood up and slipped on her sandals. 'I need to go outside and think about this.'

* * *

Pixel walked through the rain, her satchel at her side, her blonde hair unbrushed. She sighed. "He was that close to me, and I wasn't even awake to see it!" She looked up at the stormy night sky. "Well, Primus, I'd love to know where you're going with this!"

A twig snapped, and the blonde teen spun around. "W-who is it? S-show yourself!"

A tall man with tan skin and black hair stepped out of the shadows. He frowned. "Pixel bot, what you doing out in rain? You get sick."

Pixel sighed. "Grimlock, I was just out for a walk."

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on. We go back to base now. It ten forty five."

Pixel nodded. "Okay." She began to follow her friend back to base.

After a few minutes, Grimlock became aware that Pixel was no longer walking right behind him. Worried, he turned around.

Pixel was gone.


	34. Pixel and Grimlock Part 7

**Alright, here's part 7. Sorry to disappoint you, Ultranova, but it's NOT the two Praxians. It's much, MUCH worse.**

**I feel bad for poor Pixel.**

Grimlock searched around frantically for his crush. "Pixel bot? This not funny no more..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her satchel on the ground, surrounded by Seeker footprints.

Pixel's red ribbon lay on the muddy ground beside them.

* * *

Pixel woke up in some sort of prison. It looked like she was in a cage inside of a huge rain forest. She ached all over, with every muscle in her body feeling like it was on fire.

"Well, look who's finally awake."

Pixel looked up into the glaring ruby optics of Starscream. He scowled. "Alright, human, you have five seconds to tell me your designation."

The medic winced as she sat up. "My name is Penny Sunaarashi Kin."

"Age?"

"Seventeen years."

"Profession?"

"Medic."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Well then, Penny, you will tell me everything you know about the Autobots."

Pixel raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or I blast you into oblivion!"

"You wouldn't do that."

The red seeker smirked. "And who's to say that I won't? I'm no Autobot softie."

"You wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of escaping your locked down base, flying across the country, capturing a human so close to Autobot headquarters, and taking me all the way to Panama just to blast me for disobedience."

The Decepticon SIC stared at her for a moment. "You...you're pretty smart for a fleshling. You're right, I won't kill you for not talking." He grinned evilly. "But I can most certainly use torture." As he brought out an energon prod and grabbed the girl, a certain tape deck observed the entire thing.

* * *

Grimlock ran into base, Pixel's satchel in his hands. Brawn turned to him as he dashed by. "Hey, Grimlock! Where ya going?!" Grimlock ignored him. He didn't have time.

The Dinobot leader burst into Skyfire's lab out of breath. The white shuttle looked up from repairing Windcharger. "Hi, Grimlock. What's wrong?" Then he noticed the satchel. "Oh no...don't tell me..."

Grimlock crossed his arms. "You Skyfire smart. You help find her Pixel bot. Me Grimlock think she captured by Decepticon jet."

Skyfire sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but if the seeker's out of the immediate vacinity, she's gone."

"WHAT?!"

Skyfire typed a few things into the wall monitor. "Teletraan 1, give me a visual of Pixel's last spotted location."

A picture of the spot Grimlock had just been at appeared. The Autobot scientist frowned. "Yep. I know those tracks anywhere. She was captured by Starscream. Teletraan 1, are there any Decepticons within fifty miles of base?"

"Negative."

Skyfire looked down at the humanized Dinobot. "I'm sorry, Grimlock."

"NO!" Grimlock yelled. "YOU SKYFIRE FIND HER PIXEL BOT NOW! TRACK DOWN HIM STARSCREAM!"

"I can't!" Skyfire sighed. "We can't dispatch troops all over the world to look for ONE girl! We don't have the time or resources! I'm sorry..."

Just then, Teletraan beeped. "Incoming message." Skyfire looked up.

"Proceed."

Soundwave's face appeared on the screen. "Autobot Skyfire, I believe you have lost a human companion of yours."

Grimlock clenched his fists, but before he could say anything, Skyfire spoke. "What are the ransom terms?"

"Question: Irrelevant. Ransom terms: Nonexistent. Starscream has captured the human girl in an attempt to glean information. Probable outcome: Starscream learns nothing, human gets injured."

"Where is she?"

"Answer: Panama, five miles north of canal."

"And why are you telling us this?"

"Answer: Irrelevant. Hurry before human girl dies."

"How do we know this isn't some trap?" Windcharger asked. Skyfire shook his head.

"No, Soundwave usually makes good on his word. Regardless, Soundwave, I'm going to need proof."

"Affirmative."

The screen switched to show Pixel hung from a rope, scorch marks all over her exposed skin. As Starscream zapped her again, she tensed up, but refused to scream. Grimlock gave a quiet growl. Every part of him read "Dangerous" as he looked up at that screen.

The screen flashed back to Soundwave. "Skyfire: hurry. Human's time: running out."

Windcharger crossed his arms and narrowed his optics. "And why should we trust you?"

Soundwave was silent for a minute."Question: understandable. I will arrive to take you there in thirty minutes. If I betray you, you may shoot me on the spot. Soundwave out."

As the screen went black, Grimlock stood there, frozen. Skyfire looked at him in concern. "Grimlock?"

Grimlock muttered something that barely reached the white shuttle's audios.

"Starscream will _pay..."_

* * *

Pixel winced again as another wave of pain coursed through her body, yet she refused to let any tears fall. If there was one thing she and Grimlock had in common, it was that they never cried. She braced herself for another zap from the energon prod. It never came.

A lazer shot rang through the air, sending Starscream flying. Another shot snapped the rope around her wrists, and she fell-right into Grimlock's arms. "W-what?! Grimlock?!"

Grimlock smiled. "Me Grimlock here to save you, Pixel bot!"

"What...?" Pixel started seeing black spots. "Grimlock, I think I'm going to..."

She fell limp and unconscious.

* * *

Grimlock cradled his crush as he walked. The battle was over; Starscream had fled. All that remained now was getting Pixel to safety.

The Dinobot leader sighed. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Pixel keep getting hurt? As he was thinking, he accidentally cut himself on a thornbush. He muttered a few curses, causing Pixel to stir.

"G...Grimlock?"

Grimlock looked down at the blonde medic. "Me Grimlock right here, Pixel bot."

"I've been an awful lot of trouble, haven't I?"

He shook his head and smiled gently stroking her cheek. "No. You not be trouble at all. Just go back to sleep."

"...Kay."

* * *

As they flew home on Skyfire, Pixel now awake and (barely) standing, Grimlock started feeling dizzy. He leaned against the wall and put a hand to his forehead. Pixel looked at him in concern. "Grimlock? You okay?"

"...suddenly not feel so good." He felt his muscles weakening as he fought against darkness closing in on him.

He lost.

"Grimlock?!"


	35. Pixel and Grimlock Part 8

**Bet you're wondering what happened to Grimlock, right?**

**Here's where you find out!**

**OH! And make sure you read Wrecker Radioactive's "Operation: Femme Fatale"! SHE POSTED ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

Pixel looked up at Skyfire with worry. "Is he going to be okay?"

The white shuttle nodded. "He cut himself on a Capafore bush. The poison isn't lethal. We're just going to have to wait it out." He paused. "Pixel, you're medically trained, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you been taught how to care for humans as well?"

Pixel nodded, and Skyfire picked Grimlock's limp form up off the medbay berth. "Could you make sure he's taken care of for me? He seems rather fond of you, and I'm not as familiar as I'd like to be in the medical field."

"Sure."

The Autobot scientist smiled, and carried Grimlock back to his cot in his and Pixel's quarters.

* * *

Pixel took a wet cloth and wiped down the former Dinobot's face. She sighed. It had been a full day since he had been poisoned, and he still showed no sign of waking up. She took a datapad and a stylus and started writing down information.

Just then, Seaspray walked in. "Hey Pixel."

Pixel looked up. "Oh, hi Seaspray."

"How is he?"

"Well, like Skyfire said, it's not lethal, but it's still worrisome. Grimlock's got a fever and a chill, and this is the second day and he still hasn't opened his eyes. I'm scared."

The blue and yellow mech walked up next to her. "Don't you worry, Pix." He said in his bubbly voice. Grimlock'll pull through. If he wouldn't let Megatron beat him, he definitely won't fall to a little thornbush." The blue and yellow mech sighed. "Pixel, you need to rest."

"No."

"You haven't slept a bit!"

"I know."

"Well, at least treat your burns. I'll monitor him for you."

Pixel gave a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Seaspray."

As she rubbed ointment on her scorch marks, Seaspray looked at her curiously. "So, how exactly did you turn human?"

"Well-" The medic began, wincing as the sting of the medecine hit her nerves. "Wheeljack had this transporter thing, only it exploded, bringing in six femmes from another dimension. From what I gather, their dimension is only slightly different from ours. All the Autobots and Decepticons minus Team Hurricane have dimensional duplicates. For example, there's a Seaspray in their dimension, and an Optimus Prime, and a Megatron."

Seaspray's optics flickered in surprise. "Wow. Keep going."

"Wheeljack was trying to figure out a way to reverse it and make a warp to send them home, but that one exploded too. When the smoke cleared, myself, Grimlock, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were all human. Wheeljack's working on a way to get us back to normal, but so far no luck."

Seaspray was silent for a minute before snapping his digits. "I've got a solution! You guys could all just go to the Well of Transformation on planet Traal!"

Pixel nodded. "Maybe. You should ask Wheeljack." She finished up and smiled. "Alright, I'm done! You can go now."

"Alright..." The boat said as he walked to the door. "Pixel, just _try _to get some rest in, please?" The door hissed shut behind him, and the medic looked at her crush.

Grimlock tossed and turned a little bit. "P-pixel..." He whispered, his voice somewhat sad. Pixel reached out to touch his cheek, and his hand grabbed hers. She blushed a bit.

"Grimlock?"

Grimlock didn't respond. Pixel tried to take her hand out of his grasp, only for him to grip it tighter. "N-no, Pixel bot...no leave me..."

The medic smiled softly. "I'm not going to leave you." She leaned down to his face and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Grimlock." She said, before kissing his lips.

The former Dinobot relaxed his grip, and she pulled away. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to hyperventalate. Pixel lifted up the compress she had on his forehead and touched him. 'Primus, he's still burning up. How could one thorn do all this?'

The blonde teen sighed. 'He's sick and injured. The least I can do is help his temp regulate out a little.' She pulled back the covers and snuggled up next to him.

* * *

When Grimlock woke up, he vaguely realized that there was something next to him, keeping him warm. He slowly opened his eyes-only to see the girl of his dreams (literally) curled up with him. He gave a tiny sigh of contentment before drifting back to sleep, the girl nestled in his arm. She would have a bit of explaining to do once she woke up, but for now, Grimlock let her sleep. 'Why ruin perfect moment?'


	36. Pixel and Grimlock Part 9

**Part 9 is up! Beware, this one is just as sad, if not worse than "Blaster's Trial" but it will get better soon! Maybe not next chapter, but soon!**

_Grimlock glared at her, visor flashing red. "You Pixel bot lie to me! Me Grimlock not like you no more!"_

_Pixel's eyes widened. "W-what?"_

_"You heard me. Me Grimlock no like you Pixel bot no more. You lie, try to separate me Grimlock from girlfriend Lily. You no my friend no more. Me hate you!"_

_He left, leaving Pixel on the ground, crying._

"Pixel bot...you 'kay?"

Pixel jerked awake. "What?" She saw Grimlock propped up on his elbow, looking at her concernedly. She collapsed into sobs, making the humanized Dinobot sick with worry. "Pixel bot?!"

"Y-you...d-don't like me..."

"WHAT?! Who tell you that?!"

"Y-you did y-yourself..."

Grimlock was taken aback. "Me Grimlock do no such thing!"

"Yes you d-did. You said you hated me for c-coming between you and Lily..."

"Who her Lily?"

"Your girlfriend."

Suddenly, something clicked in Grimlock's head. He hugged his crush and brushed away her tears. "Shhhh...It okay...You just have bad dream, that all...Me Grimlock never hate you." 'Her Pixel bot crying...her never cry, not even when she hurt.' He stroked her cheek in an effort to calm her down.

Pixel slowly recovered from the shock and pain. She looked up at Grimlock once she was fully awake, and gasped. "Grimlock! You're awake!" She smiled and hugged him, her nightmare no longer dominant in her mind. "I was so worried!"

"What happen? Me Grimlock no remember."

"You cut yourself on a Capafore bush and got poisoned."

The Dinobot leader nodded, remembering the thorn that had nicked him while he was carrying Pixel. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his arm. He gave her a small smirk. "Pixel bot..."

"Yeah?"

"Why you in bed next to me Grimlock?" The medic jumped up out of bed.

"Imsososososorryijustdidntknowwhattodoandyouwereha vingnightmaresand-"

Grimlock chuckled. "You talking like him Blurr again."

"Sorry..." Pixel squeaked.

The former Dinobot smiled and sat up. "It fine. Me Grimlock think it kind of cute." He smiled and stood up. "You and me go to chow hall and get lunch?"

"Ah o-okay..."

* * *

Pixel was silent as she ate a slice of cheesecake Carly had given her for dessert. 'He thinks I'm cute?' Grimlock looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, Grimlock."

The teenage girl looked up at him. His blue eyes had a certain allure to them, shining with something most failed to see in him; intelligence. He might be a little rough around the edges, but he was by no means stupid. He knew emotions, and although he wasn't book smart, he was one of the best fighters around and easily learned new techniques and tactics.

Grimlock stood up. "You and me maybe go for walk?"

"Sure."

They stood up and walked outside. Grimlock grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. He smiled. She was so skittish!

The sky was clear that day, the sun shining bright above them. Pixel looked at her crush. "Where are we going?"

"You see when time is right."

He walked her down Mt. St. Hilary until they came to a small lake. Pixel gasped. "Grimlock, it's beautiful!"

'Not beautiful as you Pixel bot.' Grimlock thought, wishing so badly he could say it aloud.

Pixel looked up at him, and he could feel his heart pick up pace. She was so fragile in contrast to him, so delicate, yet he felt drawn to her. His ocean eyes looked directly into her maroon ones. "Um...Pixel bot..."

"Yes?"

They were a bit closer to each other now. Grimlock sighed. He knew he probably couldn't resist much longer. "You...um..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." They were about two inches away from each other's face.

"You can tell me." She said, smiling. That was it. Grimlock put his hand behind her head and brought her to him, brushing his lips ever so slightly against hers. She stiffened in shock, not pulling away from the kiss but not going into it either. He took his hand away and drew back.

Pixel looked up at him sadly. "Grimlock...as much as I would like this to work, it can't. We both know that there's a third person involved who would hate seeing us like this. This...this is wrong."

Grimlock nodded glumly. "Me know..."

"I'm sorry." Pixel said, before running back the way she came. The Dinobot leader stood there silently, watching her leave.

He now knew rejection.


	37. Grimlock's Trial: Small Hopes

**Okay, they're back to normal now. Pay attention to the list Swoop gives of those who failed their trials. Then tell me who you think'll cause the most trouble. The next chapter will tell you if you're right or wrong.**

Grimlock walked to his quarters on Iacon as himself, thanks to the Well of Transformation. He stepped into his room, shut the door, and sat on his berth. 'Her Pixel bot hate me now, me Grimlock sure of it. Who mech she like, anyways?'

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Grimlock? It me, Swoop! Me come in please?"

"...fine."

The flyer walked in and sat next to him on the berth. "It good to have you Grimlock back."

Grimlock silently nodded, causing Swoop to worry. "You Grimlock sick? Him Ratchet been teaching me medical stuff. You need repairs?"

"...no."

"Then what? You can tell me Swoop. Me can listen."

The leader sighed. "You Swoop sparkbonded, yes?"

"Yes. Her Rainy my bondmate. Why?"

"You have problems getting to like you?"

Swoop's optics flickered in surprise. "Not really. Her have crush on me, so she like me. Why? You Grimlock like girl?"

Grimlock nodded. "Me like her, but she have crush on 'nother bot."

"Who is she?"

"She tiny femme bot medic. Her name Pixel."

Swoop's optics widened. He smiled. "You Grimlock need to come with me Swoop. Need to talk."

Grimlock looked at his little brother suspiciously. "What you planning?"

"Nothing." He said innocently.

As the two Dinobots walked, Swoop activated his sparkbond. -Rainy, you there?-

-Yeah. I can't talk right now, Swoop. Pixel's depressed because she thinks Grimlock is in love with another femme, and she has a crush on him.-

-That not true! Me Swoop with big brother right now, and he think her Pixel like 'nother mech! He in lo-ove...- He said in a singsong voice. -Me Swoop need femmes in meeting room for trial.-

-Really? That's great! Be right there!-

* * *

Grimlock grew weary as Swoop led him into the conference room. "Swoop..." He said suspiciously. "What you doing?"

"You Grimlock need test if you like her Pixel."

"Test?"

"No worry. It not IQ test him Perceptor sometimes give us Dinobots. Much easier, but much harder."

"You Swoop no make sense."

"You see."

Grimlock sat in an empty chair, and the lights flicked on. Every femme in Elita's, Ultranova's, and Rainstorm's teams minus Pixel was sitting there. Grimlock turned around only to see Shadowhunter locking the door. He grew worried. "What you femmes do to me Grimlock?!"

Crystal sighed. "Relax. We're just going to ask you a few questions."

Grimlock crossed his arms. Rainstorm smiled. "So, Swoop here tells me you have a crush on Pixel. Is that true?"

"...not matter."

"Huh?!" All the girls stared at him in bewilderment.

"Why not?" Arcee asked.

The Dinobot leader sighed. "Her Pixel bot in love with 'nother mech. Me not get in way no more."

"Oh, Grimlock..." Rainstorm said sadly. "You just don't get it."

Butterball waved her off. "Let 'im be, Stormie. He'll learn it the hard way." 'If Pixel likes him back, she won't even LOOK at another mech, am I right?' She sent over the femme bond.

Shadowhunter looked at Grimlock, her storm blue gaze making him involuntarily shiver. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like her?"

"Well, she smart, and funny, and she not see us Dinobots as stupid animals, and she small, and fragile, and strong against enemies, and she have laugh like bells, and she talk like him Blurr when she nervous...it cute when she nervous..."

Lightspeed nodded. "It's settled then!" She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

"If you win," Swoop explained to his older brother, "they say you can go out with her Pixel. If you no win, she not yours." He smirked. "You lucky if you win with her. Femmes already turn down him Hot Rod, him Tracks, him Slingshot, and him Sentinel." The pterodactyl shuddered. "Him Sentinel NOT happy."

Grimlock was handed the slip of paper. Swoop looked over his shoulder. "Looks like you Grimlock lucky. It say 'you win.' Me Swoop been learning how to read." He added with a look of pride.

Grimlock gave a small smile behind his face mask. On the off chance Pixel broke up with whoever she was dating, he may be able to get her to like him again.

Just maybe.


	38. Grimlock's Confession

**If you guessed Sentinel Prime would give her the most trouble, you're right! His personality in this is very similar to the personality Radioactive gave him in "Operation: Femme Fatale," just to warn you.**

**Watch out Pixel! (And watch out Sentinel, too.)**

Crystal and Pixel walked down the hall together, talking. "So, Pixel," Crystal said. "Who's your crush?"

"Me? Oh, um...no one."

"No one?"

"The guy I like likes somebody else."

"Are you sure? Who is he?"

"It's Grimlock and he says he has a crush on a femme."

Crystal smiled. "Well, what if it's you?"

The medic jolted. "T-that can't happen! I mean, I want it to, but I couldn't be his crush!"

"You sure?"

"I...I..."

A large mech walked up behind the two minibots unnoticed. Oh, he would HAVE his femme, and that white one would be a nice bonus. Smirking, he grabbed each of the girls' wrists. "You two are _mine."_

* * *

Grimlock walked towards the rec room feeling a bit happier than he had a few hours ago. Because now, he had a chance. Granted it was a very small chance, but it was a glimmer of hope to hang on to. Smokescreen had said that he and Pixel were sparkmates. Was that why he couldn't get her out of his processor?

A pair of femme screams echoed down the hallways. The Dinobot leader froze. He recognized one of the voices.

"PIXEL!"

* * *

Pixel and Crystal struggled against Sentinel Prime's harsh grip. He in response tightened his hold, further denting their armor. The large mech smirked. "You two aren't getting away THAT easily! The communications brat is pretty, but she's not who I'm after." He said, flicking his glossa across his lips. "Oh, no, my dear Pixel. YOU are going to be my bonded! The white one would just run and get her little friends if I let her go."

Pixel glared. "I'll never be your bonded! Red Alert's on the security cameras! He'll notify Optimus!"

Sentinel smirked. "By the time they get here, it will already be too late." He let Crystal go, who ran for help, and started tracing the medicbot's chest for her spark chamber. His fingers caught, and he attempted to pry it open.

"No! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can!"

"HELP!"

Just then, Sentinel was knocked to the ground. Pixel looked up to see Grimlock wrestling with the Prime on the ground. "YOU NOT TOUCH HER PIXEL!" He yelled, his optics glowing bright red. Pixel gasped.

"Grimlock..."

The two tumbled on the ground, Grimlock pummeling Sentinel. Just then, Optimus Prime ran up with Prowl and Ironhide. The three of them grabbed the Dinobot and restrained him. "What in the name of Alpha Trion is going on here?!" Optimus asked.

Sentinel growled. "I was just talking to Pixel here, and that beast attacked me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Aw, yer so fulla slag." Ironhide said, glaring. "I know Grimlock, and his visor ain't gonna turn red if ya don't do nothin' to 'im."

"Completely illogical." Prowl stated. "Grimlock might attack without a good reason sometimes, but he always has a reason. He does not just barrel down the halls tackling any mech he finds in his way. The truth, Sentinel."

Sentinel glared at the Praxian. "I told you the truth, and I'm sticking to it."

"Well then," Optimus said. "You won't mind us asking them ourselves."

"You mean you're going to get HIS input?! He's just a stupid Dinobot!"

Suddenly, Sentinel was tackled by an ice blue seeker. "YOU FEMME-CREATORFRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING CRYSTAL! SLAG YOU TO THE PIT, SENTINEL! SLAG SLAG SLAG!"

The other three mech's optics widened as Icewhip beat the pulp out of Sentinel. Ultranova came up and grabbed her TIC. "Icewhip, stop it!"

"NO! THAT FRAGGING JACKAFT IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!"

Optimus arched an optic ridge. "Well, Sentinel? Care to explain? You can't flip this off as 'just a stupid Dinobot' can you?"

Grimlock, seeing Sentinel beat up by Icewhip, let his optics fade back to blue. They were still glowing dangerously, however, since in his opinion Sentinel should be offlined. Noticing this, Prowl looked at him seriously. "Now Grimlock, what's _your _side of the story?"

"Me Grimlock was just walking to rec room, when heard two girl screams. Me ran, and saw him Sentinel trying to open her Pixel bot's spark chamber!"

The Praxian glanced at Pixel. "Is this true?"

Pixel, to scared and hurt to speak, simply nodded. Icewhip struggled violently. "You bet it's true! That dumbaft hurt Crystal and Pixel, and said he was going to force Pixel to be his bonded!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Grimlock's visor was now blood red. "YOU TRY TO FORCE HER PIXEL?! YOU SENTINEL TOUCH HER AGAIN, ME GRIMLOCK MURDER YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" His optics flashed, showing that he promised to make good on his threat.

"And why would you care?" Sentinel said venomously.

"Because me Grimlock love her, that why!" The Dinobot yelled. Pixel looked at her crush, shocked.

The irate Prime was shocked as well. "YOU?! Love HER?!"

Grimlock nodded. As everyone took a moment to take in that fact, Red Alert ran up to Optimus. "Optimus, Sentinel's been lying to you! I saw it on the cameras!"

"You have any proof, electro-glitchy?" Sentinel challenged.

Red Alert nodded, ignoring the insult. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He smirked. "I have the security disks."

Optimus nodded. "Sentinel Prime, for attempting to force a femme into a sparkbond, for openly accusing a fellow officer of attacking without reason, for injuring two other officers, and for lying to your senior officer, you are to be arrested." Red Alert came behind and energy cuffed Sentinel, dragging him to the brig. Once he was gone. The other two Primes released their captives. Grimlock rushed over to Pixel.

"Pixel bot, you okay?"

Pixel nodded, but Grimlock shook his head. "Not okay. You Pixel bot hurt. You leaking energon." The others' heads snapped in their direction when they heard that. Sure enough, Pixel's chassis around her spark chamber glowed dark blue with delectrified energon. The Dinobot leader gently picked her up bridal style. He glanced at Optimus. "Me Grimlock take her to him Ratchet now." And with that, he walked off.

As he walked down the hallways, Pixel looked up at him. "Grimlock?"

"Shush. You Pixel bot rest now, 'kay?"

"But Grimlock..."

"No. You need repairs, and you not talk 'til him Ratchet fix you up."

"Okay..."


	39. Pixel's Secret Revealed

**And Pixel tells her secret! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Oh yeah...and Icewhip got away. DOWN WITH SENTINEL!**

**ULTRANOVA PRIME UPDATED! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Pixel lay on the medbay berth, Grimlock never leaving her side. She sighed. "Grimlock, did you mean it back there?"

Grimlock looked at her curiously. "What you mean?"

"In the hallway, with Sentinel. Did you really mean you loved me?"

The Dinobot mentally facepalmed. The things he blurted out when he was upset... "Yes. Me know you Pixel bot not feel same way, though."

"But what about your crush?"

He smiled behind his face mask. "You my crush, Pixel bot. Since me Grimlock first come into medbay when fight with him Slag."

Pixel's optics widened. 'Crystal was right!' "Y-you mean it?!"

"Me Grimlock not lie to you Pixelbot. Not never!"

The medicbot sat up in the berth. She looked at him seriously. "Grimlock, could you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Does your face mask come off?"

Grimlock nodded and retracted the covering. "That answer question?"

Pixel's spark flickered violently. "Um..."

He looked at her curiously. "What wrong?"

"Nothing, just..." She leaned forward and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. He staggered back.

"P-Pixel?! What you doing?!"

She lay back down. "S-sorry...my emotions took control there for a minute...you don't hate me, do you?"

Grimlock shook his head. "No! But...what about you Pixel bot's crush?"

"He's standing right here."

He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see someone. "But no one here!"

Pixel smiled. "Which means..."

The Dinobot leader's optics widened behind his visor. He pointed to himself. Pixel nodded.

"I love you, Grimlock."

He stared at her for a full minute. "Do you really mean it, Pixel?" He whispered, talking normal for once. When she nodded, he grinned wide and swung her into the air before setting her down gently. He swung her into a Victorian style kiss.

Just then Ratchet walked in with a hopelessly beat-up Sentinel. He froze. "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Grimlock broke away and replaced his face mask. "Me Grimlock will sparkbond with Pixel bot." Even Pixel was shocked. She was so happy she wanted to throw herself into his arms, but held herself in place.. Grimlock held up his servo as Ratchet moved to speak. "Me Grimlock will make her my queen, and will not take no's from anyone, Me Grimlock love Pixel, and will murder anyone who say no." He said, shooting a particularly dangerous look at Sentinel.

Ratchet glanced at his apprentice. "Are you sure about this, Pixel? Once you sparkbond, you can't go back."

Pixel beamed. "I'm sure, Ratchet."

"Alright then. It's your choice."

Grimlock glanced at Sentinel. "What happen to him?"

Ratchet smirked. "Icewhip got him."

"Good. Me Grimlock thank her later."

The Dinobot grabbed Pixel's and walked out, leaving Sentinel dumbfounded. The injured Prime fritzed.

In the halls, Pixel sighed. Grimlock looked down at her. "What wrong, Pixel bot? You okay?"

"Yeah...Grimlock, can we go somewhere private? I...need to talk to you...about something."

"Sure."

He took her to his quarters and sat on the berth. "What wrong?"

Pixel sighed. "Grimlock, do you remember when we were humans?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that you had to struggle a bit with human customs, but I fit right in?"

Grimlock nodded. "Me thought it because me Grimlock Dinobot."

"No, it's because I've done it before."

He stared at her. "What you mean?"

Pixel looked away. "Before Team Hurricane came to Iacon, we were humans from another dimension. Primus gave us a second chance after we were shot."

"But him Kup say-"

"Primus altered Kup's memories, and probably Shockwave's, too. My name is Penny Sunaarashi Kin. The way you saw me...that was how I really looked." An energon tear slipped down her cheek. "You hate me now, don't you?"

Grimlock was stunned. He cupped his servo around her cheek. "Never." His face mask lowered, and he gave her a quick kiss. "Me Grimlock no hate you Pixel bot. Me love you, and...not want to lose you again." He sighed. "Me like you since me Grimlock met you, and when you say you have crush, my spark hurt. Me thought you Pixel bot liked other mech. When me finally kiss you, and you run away, me Grimlock think you hate me. You Pixel bot mean world to me, and me could never hate you."

Pixel softly smiled. "Thank you...you're the world to me, too."

The two of them got closer, and kissed again, this time much longer.


	40. GRIMLOCK X OC!

**It's Pixel and Grimlock's bonding night! And chapter 40! Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFYNESS ALERT!**

**If you don't like fluff, why are you still reading this fic?**

**When you review, please tell me what you want the next pairing to be!**

That night, as Pixel sipped an energon cube, Crystal came up and sat across the table with her own cube. "Hi Pix. You okay? I heard Sentinel made you leak energon..."

Pixel nodded. "I'm fine. After you ran off, he...tried to open my spark chamber, but I wouldn't open the latch, so he tried to pry it off."

The white femme gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

"Yep...thanks to Grimlock." Pixel lowered her voice to a whisper. "He loves me! I can't believe it! A-and he wants to sparkbond with me! It's like a dream, and I'm afraid I'll wake up at any moment!"

Crystal looked past the medic. "Well, if it isn't the king himself!"

Pixel turned her head to see Grimlock's alt form peering over the chair. She gave a squeak of surprise and fell out of the chair. Grimlock cocked his head like a confused puppy. "What you doing?"

Pixel giggled. "Grimmy! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me Grimlock ask you Pixel bot first."

"I was just talking to Crystal."

Crystal stood up. "Well, I'm done. See you!" She left with the empty energon casing.

"What that about?" Grimlock asked. Pixel shrugged.

"I don't know...so, why are you here?"

Grimlock transformed and scooped up his girlfriend.

"Grimmy!"

"Me Grimlock want to know if you Pixel bot ready."

Pixel's optics widened and she turned scarlet. "Oh, um...y-yes..."

The Dinobot leader grinned behind his face mask. He carried her out of the refuel room and to his quarters. Pixel was nervous. 'I should've asked Rainstorm or Flicker what it's like. I have no idea how I'm going to do this or what's going to happen or..."

Grimlock shut the door and carefully laid the medicbot on the large berth. She sat up. "G-Grimlock..."

"Shhh...it alright...you relax." He took his servo and gently pushed her back down, then lay down next to her. "You Pixel bot okay?"

Pixel nodded. "I...just...Ihavenoideawhatthisisgoingtobelikeorif itsgoingtohurtorifImgoingtobeokayafterand...and... "

She sighed and offlined her optics. "I'm just really scared right now..."

"Scared of me Grimlock?"

"No, scared of what's going to happen." She whispered. She heard the sound of moving metal, and onlined her optics. Grimlock smiled at her, now wearing neither face mask nor visor. His optics looked at her reassuringly.

"You no worry. It be okay." He said, before leaning over and kissing her. 'Gentle.' He reminded himself. 'She terrified. No need to scare her Pixel bot further.' He put his servo behind her back and pulled her closer.

Pixel felt her spark start to warm up. She gasped as a small wave if electricity shot through her body. Grimlock stroked her cheek in an effort to calm her.

"Grimlock-"

"Shhh..."

He traced his finger down the side of her neck, and she squirmed. "G-Grimlock! Stop, that tickles! That's very ticklish!"

"Shhh..."

He withdrew his hand and followed the invisible line he had just traced with tiny butterfly kisses. Pixel laughed. "Grimlock! T-that t-tickles!"

Seeing the positive rection, the tall mech gave her collar plate a quick nip. Pixel gasped, and Grimlock pulled back. "Sorry. Guess me Grimlock got a bit carried away." He smiled. "Me make it better." He kissed the tiny dent, and Pixel's spark began to heat up rapidly.

"G-Grimlock-"

"Shhh..."

Another shock wave coursed through her as he moved back to her lips. "Grimlock..." She murmured through the kiss. The Dinobot king smiled and pulled her deeper. Pixel trembled as she reached up to his chest. She wanted this, but she was scared out of her CPU. There was a *click* as his spark chamber slid open. Grimlock's spark was bright red, reminding Pixel of the last rays of sunset. She felt her own chamber open with a gentle press of his servo.

Grimlock gave a small smile as he looked at Pixel's spark. It flickered pale periwinkle, sending off heat waves that made his own spark flash.

"Grimlock...that hurts..."

The T-Rex snapped his head up. "What you mean?"

Pixel winced and pointed to the edge of her spark chamber. A few circuits were damaged from when Sentinel had hurt her, sending a few electrical embers into the sensitive walls of the casing. Grimlock sighed. "Me Grimlock see problem. Me fix it." He touched the edge of the wire, stinging his digit. He gritted his denta and grasped the cord, plugging it back in where it belonged. The tiny medicbot noticeably relaxed now that the pain was gone. However, she tensed up again as her spark pulled more energy from the rest of her, getting increasingly close to her peak.

"Grimlock-"

"Shhh..."

He kissed her again, being careful not to let their sparks touch. Pixel's spark hit its peak, deepening to an ocean blue. She gasped.

"Grimlock!"

"Shhh..."

"OH MY PRIMUS!"

Grimlock tried to calm the tiny femme down, but it was obvious that she was in pain. He was hurting to, his spark crackling against his chamber walls, but he'd have to endure it if he wanted a complete sparkbond. His peak hit, causing his spark to turn ruby red. It was time now. He brought her small chassis to his, creating a flash of purple As their sparks merged. All the pain slipped away, being replaced by pleasure.

When their sparks finally separated, they glowed soft violet, like amethyst. Their spark chambers slid closed, and Pixel went into recharge, her overload putting her in temporary stasis. Grimlock managed to hold off just enough to bring his newly bonded into his arms, before the overload initiated his shutdown systems.

The only noise in the room was the sound of their cooling fans whirring softly.


	41. Power Up!

**Poll's in! Femme wins 7:3! And now...I proudly present...**

**SWOOP AND RAINSTORM'S SPARKLING!**

**Oh, yeah, and chapter 41.**

**Enjoy!**

Rainstorm Prime woke up to someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

-It me Swoop. Me come in?- Swoop asked through their sparkbond.

-Sure.-

The door opened, and Rainstorm's bonded walked in. She sat up. "Hey, Swoop...what's up?" She yawned. "...Wow, I'm really tired today..."

Swoop looked at Rainstorm in concern. "Rainy, something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You been recharging all morning. It now one o' clock. Him Red Alert worried why you not wake up. Ask me Swoop to check on you, but when me find you recharging, me come to wake you up myself."

Rainstorm bolted upright, then lay back down, clutching her helm. "Ow..." She could sense Swoop's alarm as she offlined her optics.

"Rainstorm?!"

"Swoop, I...ow!"

"What wrong?!"

"My processor hurts...and my spark is flickering like mad..." She cried out again as her spark flared.

The Dinobot picked her up bridal style and ran out the door. He dashed down the halls as fast as his legs would carry him. Rainstorm looked up at him. "Swoop?"

"No talk. Me take you to him Ratchet."

Swoop rushed through the door of the medbay. Ratchet looked up. "Swoop, what's wrong?"

"Not know! She say her helm hurt and her spark acting crazy!"

"Calm down! Let me take a look at her."

Rainstorm was set down on the medbay berth. She gasped as another wave hit her processor, causing her to fall unconscious. Ratchet ran a scanner over her, then smiled at Swoop. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"What wrong with her?!"

"Nothing's wrong. Tell me, how long has it been since you sparkbonded?"

"'bout one month."

"Ah. She's very close. I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"See what?! What happening to her Rainy?!"

"In simple terms, she's sparked."

Swoop stared at him wide-opticed, and fritzed. Pixel darted over and gave his circuits a tiny charge, and his optics onlined. "W-what happen?"

Pixel smiled. "Looks like you're going to be taking care of a sparkling soon."

"WHAT?!" He bolted upright.

Ratchet looked at the scan results. "Yep. Today, even. Nightstar! Get me an energon IV!"

Nightstar smiled and saluted. "Sure thing, Wrenchie Clause!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Swoop stood up, clearly panicked. "Why her Rainy need IV?! She in danger?!"

Ratchet sighed and hooked up the cord. "No. That sparkling is taking a lot of energy from her. Calm down, Swoop."

"But-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The white medic threw a wrench, hitting Swoop's helm. "I said she'd be fine! It's going to take some time, okay!"

Nightstar laughed. "Watch out for the crazy wrenches of doom!

_Oh, you better watch out!_

_You better not cry!_

_You better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why!_

_WRENCHIE CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN!"_

Ratchet glared and threw a wrench at her, which she dodged with ease. He sighed and rubbed his helm. "Honestly, I feel bad for the Ratchet in your dimension. He's stuck with you."

"Not right now he's not! YOU ARE!" She began to sing the song again. Butterball, who happened to be on a repair berth for a prank pulled on Sentinel, smiled.

"I can help, Ratch. Oh Nightstar! I think I hear..."

Nightstar looked at her. "What?"

Butterball put on a shocked face. "No, it couldn't be!"

"What is it?!"

The yellow femme glanced around, then whispered, "A Mary Sue."

Nightstar yelped and ran from the medbay. "I CAN HEAR HER! SHE'S CALLING MY NAME IN A SING-SONG FAIRY VOICE!"

Butterball smiled at Ratchet. "Night is MarySuephobic. THAT'S how our Ratchet puts up with her crazyness. You're welcome."

Ratchet nodded, and turned back to Rainstorm. Swoop looked over his shoulder and saw the energy chart. "Why it so high?! She okay?!"

"Her energy in her spark chamber's skyrocketing. That sparkling could come any minute."

As if on cue, Rainstorm's spark chamber clicked open, revealing not one shimmering spark, but two. The smaller spark was lifted out by the ambulance. As soon as the it left the chamber, there was a flash of light. When Swoop's optics recovered, he saw Ratchet no longer holding a turquoise light, but a red sparkling. The medic handed it to him. "Congratulations, Swoop. It's a femme, and she's yours."

Swoop looked down at the small frame in his arms. Inquisitive sapphire optics looked up at him curiously, and a tiny black servo reached up for him. He smiled. "She have Rainy's optics..."

Pixel looked at Rainstorm. "Hey, Storm!"

The femme Prime groaned. "Huh...? Oh, my processor...what happened?" She looked at her bonded. "Swoop? What are you..." Her optics widened. "You mean..."

Ratchet nodded. "Yep. You're a femme-creator."

Rainstorm bolted upright. "Really?! I'm a parent?! Mech or femme?"

Swoop smiled. "She femme. Here." He handed the sparkling to her. The tiny femme chirped at her femme-creator. Rainstorm smiled.

"She looks like you, Swoop. I think she has your alt form. She's so kawaii!"

"What are you going to name her?" Pixel asked.

The two new parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Powerup."


	42. Meet Powerup!

**Powerup is already a day old! I'm glad you guys like her so much. Wow! 150 reviews so far! How do you think everyone else on Iacon will react to our little femmebot?**

**Oh, and please keep reading! For Powerup!**

Rainstorm walked with Swoop down to Optimus Prime's office. Powerup was clinging to Swoop's back, cautiously peering over his shoulder. "Opi?"

Swoop jumped. "You Powerup just...speak?!"

Powerup gave a tiny nod. "Opi, what doing?"

Rainstorm stared at the red sparkling. "Hey, Swoop, are they supposed to talk at this young?"

"Him Ratchet say it take four days."

"But it's only been two!"

Powerup looked at Rainstorm. "Danni, me in twubil?"

"No, you're not in trouble." The femme Prime smiled. "You're just really smart, that's all."

They came to the door. Rainstorm sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

The two new parents walked into the office. Optimus and Elita were working on some documents. Optimus looked up. "Ah, Rainstorm and Swoop. What brings you here?"

Rainstorm took a deep breath. "Sir, I'd like to request to share quarters with Swoop."

"Rainstorm, you know that's unusual, even for bonded couples."

Swoop smiled. "Me Swoop think she need stay in my room. Then she not have to wake up all night."

"Why would she be waking up all night?"

Just then, Elita noticed little Powerup looking over Swoop's shoulder. "Oh my Primus Rainstorm! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know myself until yesterday."

Optimus looked at his bonded confusedly. "Tell you what?"

Swoop chuckled. "Powerup, you come out now. Him Optimus Prime want to see you."

Powerup timidly buried her head in his neck. "No want to."

Optimus's optics widened. "A sparkling?!"

Rainstorm picked her daughter up off of Swoop's back. "It's alright, Powerup. Optimus is nice." She set the tiny femme down on the table. "Say hello."

Powerup stared at the ground. "'llo."

"She was created yesterday." Rainstorm explained. Optimus arched an optic ridge.

"And she's talking this early?"

"Yes sir."

Elita smiled at the red sparkling. "Hello, Powerup. I'm Elita One."

Powerup cocked her head like a confused puppy. "'Lita Won?"

"Uh-huh." She looked at Rainstorm and Swoop. "Would it be alright if she had an energon cookie?"

Powerup's two antenna on the sides of her head (like Optimus's) perked up. She looked at her parents. "Danni, Opi, what cookie?"

"Why don't you ask Elita?" Rainstorm said. "It's fine, Elita, but only one. She can't have too much sugar."

"Alright." The pink femme pulled an energon cookie out of subspace and handed it to the red sparkling. (A/N: Could someone PLEASE draw a picture of Powerup on Deviantart or something and send me the link? Please?)

Powerup looked at the treat curiously. "What dis?"

"It's a cookie. You eat it."

"'kay." She took a tiny nibble. "Dis good! Fank you Lita Won!" She said before wolfing down the rest of the cookie.

Optimus smiled behind his face mask. "I guess arrangements can be made. I'll see to it." He paused. "In the mean time, why don't you introduce her to everyone at the rec room?"

Swoop looked at his daughter. "You Powerup want to go meet others? Me Swoop could show you around."

Powerup nodded and wiped the crumbs from her mouth. "'kay Opi. Danni come too?"

"I'm coming."

Rainstorm picked up her sparkling, and the new family left. Swoop sighed. -What you think people say 'bout Powerup? Me Swoop know not everyone know 'bout our sparkbond.-

-They'll deal with it. It's not like they can do anything about it.-

They walked into the rec room. At first, nobody noticed them. Nightstar looked their way and gasped. "OH MY PRIMUS YOU HAVE A SPARKLING!"

Suddenly, every head was turned in their direction. Nightstar scooped Powerup into her arms. "I can't believe you're alright! I thought the Mary Sue got you!

Rainstorm shot a puzzled look at her bonded. -Mary Sue?-

-Don't ask.-

Powerup looked at the crazy medic confusedly. "What Mawy Soo?"

"OH MY PRIMUS SHE TALKS! What's your name?"

"Powaup."

"Powerup? OH MY PRIMUS I LOVES IT!"

Powerup sighed. "What Mawy Soo?"

Nightstar shivered. "Someone you don't want to meet. I'm Nightstar."

"Nytawr?"

"Yep!"

Suddenly, the little red sparkling was surrounded by femmes.

"Primus! She's adorable!"

"Look at those tiny little wings!"

"She is so fragging kawaii!" *smack* "Ow! What was that for?!"

"No swearing in front of a sparkling."

"Aww! Look at those sparkly blue optics!"

"I LOVES HER WITH ALL MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH! GIVE HER HERE, WOMAN!" *smack*

"Ow! Nightstar!"

Swoop's expression grew worried. -Me Swoop go get her? She need help?-

-Nah. Powerup's fine. Girls will be girls.- Rainstorm smiled. -Besides, now we know where to go when we need a babysitter!-

Just then, Kup walked in, holding an energon cube. He looked at the sparkling in Nightstar's arms. "Aww, she's cuter than a petro rabbit. She yours?"

"Nope! She's Rainstorm and Swoop's."

The teal mech dropped the cube. "Rainstorm has a sparkling?!"

He fritzed.


	43. Chasing Down Powerup

**Powerup is one sneaky little femmebot. Just read what she puts her Danniluk and Opiluk through!**

**Hope you like it!**

Rainstorm snuggled up to her bondmate. He was still in recharge, and his spark was pulsing rhythmically from the reaction to hers...

Suddenly she bolted upright, her optics wide. She looked around frantically, then nudged the pterodactyl. "Swoop! Swoop, wake up!"

"...five minutes, Rainy..."

"Swoop, where's Powerup?!"

Suddenly, Swoop was wide awake.

* * *

Powerup walked down the halls, exploring what she could of Iacon. She walked into the rec room and spotted the Dinobots Slag, Sludge, and Snarl. She walked up to the triceratops and tapped him. Slag looked down at her. "What you want?"

Powerup looked at the tower of wooden blocks in the center of the group. "What you pwaying?"

"Him Ratchet call it 'Jenga.'" Snarl explained.

Sludge looked at Powerup curiously. "Me Sludge no see you before. Who are you?"

"My name Powaup. Who you?"

"Me Sludge."

"Me Snarl."

The other two looked at Slag expectantly. He sighed. "...me Slag."

Powerup smiled. "Can I pway?"

Slag smirked. "You Powerup can play. Me Slag give you full minute by self before it fall."

"'Kay."

She walked up to the tower. "Weddy, set, GO!" She began to carefully pull out the blocks.

Fifteen minutes later, a stack of wooden blocks lay next to her, and the tower was still standing. She stepped back. "Aw done! If I take more, towa fawl." Powerup smiled at her uncles. "Fank you fo wettin me pway. Bye now!" She skipped off to explore some more.

* * *

Swoop and Rainstorm burst into the rec room. Slag, Sludge, and Snarl were playing Jenga. Swoop ran up to them. "Snarl! Slag! Sludge! You see tiny red femmebot sparkling in here?"

Sludge nodded. "Her Powerup was in here hour ago."

"Hour?!"

"Yep. Her Powerup very good at Jenga. Beat game."

"Where she go?!"

Snarl pointed to the hallway, and the two parents took off.

* * *

Powerup looked around the hallway and saw a large door. She opened it up to find five jets practicing moves. She walked up to one of them. "Hewoh."

The bot looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, hey! A sparkling! What's your name, kiddo?"

"My name Powaup."

"Powerup, huh?" He picked her up. "My name's Slingshot. You want to learn how to fly?"

"Yeah!"

"Slingshot..." One of the others said warningly. "This is a training ground, NOT a sparkling playground."

"Aw, give it a rest, Silverbolt! She's created to be a flier. Look! She's even got wings!"

Another one walked up to her. "Hi there. My name's Fireflight, and over here is Skydive and Air Raid. The five of us are the Aerialbots. So, how old are you?"

"Free days."

"An early talker?" Skydive asked. Powerup nodded.

"Danni and Opi say it becaws I'm smawt."

"And who are your creators?"

"Danni Wainstowm Pwime. Opi Swoop."

Air Raid's jaw dropped. "Swoop got bonded?! To a femme Prime?!"

"Yup. Pweez teach me how to fwy now?"

Slingshot set her down. "Well, can you transform yet?"

"Nope. You teach me how, Swinshot?"

The Aerialbot smiled and knelt down. "Okay. Your transformation cog is right...here." He touched a spot in the middle of her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Swinshot! Dat tickles!"

"Oh, so you're ticklish?" He tickled her some more, and she squealed in delight.

"MEEP! Cut it owt!"

"Oh alright...so, your cog's right there. Now, focus on making it spin."

Powerup offlined her optics and clenched her servos. There was a small click as her unused transformation cog spun into action. When she onlined her optics, she felt different. "Huh?"

Her arms were gone, and she could move her wings. Her pedes were small and black, instead of the high heel femme pedes she was used to. Her mouth was now a white beak.

Silverbolt smiled. "Looks like you have your opiluk's alt form. Alright, try to fly."

It took a few tries, but soon Powerup was zipping around the room. Slingshot smirked. "Wouldja look at that! The kid's a natural!"

Powerup landed and transformed. "Fank you Swinshot. Fank you Sivabowt. Fank you Sydive. Fank you Aiw Wade. Fank you Fiyawfwite. Bye bye!" She skipped off to the hallway.

* * *

Rainstorm and Swoop ran into the training room. Silverbolt looked at them. "Are you two looking for Powerup?"

Rainstorm nodded. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah!" Slingshot exclaimed. "The kid's a great flier!"

Swoop's jaw dropped. "SHE FLY NOW?!"

"Which way did she go?!"

All five Aerialbots pointed to the hallway. Rainstorm groaned. "Here we go again."

* * *

Powerup heard an explosion come through a door. She opened it to see Wheeljack covered in soot. He was working on some sort of device on the table. She transformed, flew up to his shoulder, transformed again, and sat down. "What you doing?"

Wheeljack glanced at her. "Oh hi. Aren't you Swoop and Rainstorm's sparkling?"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Nope."

"Well okay then!" He smiled behind his face mask. "Glad to see a kid so young interested in science."

"What dat?" She asked, pointing to the device. The inventor sighed.

"I'm trying to fix a transporter I made about a week ago. It accidentally brought team Nova from another dimension."

Powerup hopped down onto the table. She looked at the plans, and frowned. "Dis not wite. You have wrong cowd plug into heaw." She grabbed a pencil and started drawing. "'F you do dat, you askin for 'splosion. But if you switch dis..." She flipped two cords around. "It wowk wite." She smiled up at the dumbfounded mech. "Hope dat hewp. Bye now!"

* * *

Swoop and Rainstorm looked in Wheeljack's lab. The inventor was unconscious on the floor. Swoop looked at him. "Him Wheeljack fritz from something." The two sighed and glanced at each other.

"Hallway."

* * *

Powerup, not looking where she was going, accidentally bumped into a tall mech. She staggered back.

"Sorry. Me Grimlock not see you there...Powerup?!"

The red sparkling was scooped up by her uncle. She squirmed. "Unca Gwimwok wemme go!"

"Nope. Him Swoop and her Rainstorm been looking for you. Me take you back to them now." Grimlock activated his commlink. ::Swoop, me Grimlock find her Powerup.::

::SQUAWK! Where you at?! Where she Powerup?::

::Hallway B7.::

Powerup didn't want to be caught by her parents yet. She concentrated, transformed, and flew away. Grimlock ran after her, but the little pterodactyl was too fast. ::Swoop, her Powerup can transform now! She got away!::

::We on way. She no get far.::

Powerup, knowing that her parents wouldn't check the same place twice, ducked into the rec room. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were playing MarioKart on the Wii. She sat between them and grabbed a remote as Sideswipe got the Lightning Cup. "Can I pway too?"

The twins looked down at her. "Oh, hey Powerup!" Sideswipe said smiling.

"Sh-h-h! My Danni and Opi aw wookin fow me."

"Ah, I see." Sunstreaker nodded in understanding. "So, have you ever played this before?"

"Nope."

"Can you read?"

"Yep. It say Mawio Kawt. Can I pway?"

"Sure!"

Powerup looked at the character choices and chose Baby Daisy on Standard Bike. "Wets Go!"

* * *

Shadowhunter walked down to the rec room, hoping to find Sunstreaker. There were a few things that he wouldn't tell her in her dimension that she hoped to learn from him here.

Just then, a red sparkling barreled into her. She arched an optic ridge. "Powerup? What are you doing?"

Powerup looked up at her. "Oh, hi Shadoh. I just pway Mawio Kawt wif da twins. I fink I winned. Does numba won mean you win?"

The black femme picked her up. "Yes it does. What are you doing out hereby yourself?"

"Hiding." Powerup said mischievously. "Danni an Opi lookin fo me. So faw, so good!"

"Ah, I see. How about we go to the lounge and play a game?"

"Yeah!"

As they walked, Shadowhunter activated her femme bond. 'Rainstorm, meet me in the lounge. I found Powerup.'

* * *

Rainstorm and Swoop burst into the lounge. Powerup was playing tag with Shadowhunter. She glanced up. "Hi Danni! Hi Opi!" She called as if nothing had happened.

The two of them fritzed.


	44. Pixel Loses Her TemperAround Sentinel

**And this is why you don't mess with the girls. OR their bondmates.**

Pixel calmly sipped on a cube of low grade. She was off duty at the moment, Ratchet insisting that she take time off after fainting again from her electric jump ability. She perked up attentively as someone said her name.

"I can't believe Pixel sparkbonded with GRIMLOCK of all mechs!" Sentinel slurred, chugging another cube of high grade. "I betcha she only did it 'cause she was too weak to refuse. Who in their right mind would bond with HIM?!"

That last bit did it for her. Pixel set down her cube and walked over to the drunk Prime's table, optics crimson.

Pixel almost never gets angry. When she does, it isn't very much.

Considering that red optics on an Autobot are when their anger is at its peak...

The other mechs noticed this and backed away, fleeing the refuel room. Flicker and Rainstorm didn't notice, and as far as Powerup was concerned, less mechs meant more time with her Danniluk.

Pixel stormed over to Sentinel.

*SMACK*

Her servo connected with his faceplate. "Don't you DARE talk about my bondmate that way. He's at least ten times the mech you are, and I sparkbonded him of my OWN FREE WILL. Which is WAY more than I can say about YOU, _Sentinel Prime!"_

Sentinel glared at her, his optics flashing. "YOU don't talk to me that way, missy!" He yelled, putting a massive servo around her neck and raising her up. Rainstorm ran up and punched him.

"YOU LEAVE PIXEL ALONE!"

Sentinel glared and kicked her clear across the room. Flicker jumped up and ran at the mech. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" She ended up unconscious with one blow from his fist.

Powerup cowered behind a fallen chair. In her fright, she desperately tried to call for help.

* * *

*Opi! Opi, help!*

Swoop snapped his head up from his game of checkers with Grimlock. *Powerup? What you doing? What wrong?*

*Big mech in refuwel woom...hurt Danni an Pixie an Fwikah. Scawy...*

The Dinobot was shown a mental image from Powerup. His optics shone red.

"Grimlock, get him Blaster."

* * *

The door to the refuel room slammed open. Blaster, Swoop, and Grimlock came in, optics blood scarlet. Blaster glared at Sentinel. "Put Pixel down, dumbaft."

"Or what?" The drunk Prime slurred, grasping Pixel's neck tighter. The tiny femme clawed at the huge servo in vain, her tiny digits anything but strong.

Grimlock saw that, and a memory stirred in his processor.

_Megatron laughed evilly, holding Pixel by the neck. "Say goodbye, Autobot!" As he closed in tighter around her neck cables, Grimlock dashed for her. "YOU LET HER PIXEL BOT GO NOW!" He roared. Megatron smirked. "And why should I, Dino-dolt?" Pixel clawed at the servo choking her, until she suddenly fell limp. The Decepticon leader threw her to the ground and took off, vanishing into the skies. Grimlock ran for the fallen femme. "PIXEL!"_

"PIXEL!" He roared, and pounded Sentinel to the ground. Pixel fell limp to the ground. Blaster and Swoop spotted their bondmates in a similar state, and attacked in blind rage._  
_

Powerup was scared out of her CPU, but she knew what to do in a situation like this. She transformed and flew out the door and to the medbay. "WATCHIT! WATCHIT!"

Ratchet looked up as Powerup landed on his work desk and transformed. Energon tears sparkled in her eyes. The medicbot grew concerned. "What is it, Powerup?"

"Watchit...Danni an-an...Pixie upset a-an..."

Ratchet put a servo on her shoulder. "Calm down, little one. What happened?"

"DANNI HUWT AN OPI FYTIN SETINEWL!" She bawled.

The ambulance's optics widened. He opened his commlink.

::Optimus, I'm going to need backup. HEAVY backup.::

* * *

Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Brawn, Springer, and Hot Rod burst into the refuel room to find Sentinel wrestling Blaster, Swoop, and Grimlock. Jazz grabbed his best friend. "Yo, Blasta! Cool it, man!"

Blaster struggled. "NO! I WILL NOT COOL IT! NOBODY TREATS MY GIRL LIKE THAT! THAT FRAGGER IS GOIN' DOWN!"

Jazz was startled. In all his life, he had never known Blaster to swear. 'He must be steamin'...' He looked at Blaster's optics. "Seriously, man, yo optics are red!"

"GOOD! THEY SHOULD BE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO FLICKER!"

The Porsche glanced at the pink seeker. She was slumped unconscious against the wall, wings bent nearly beyond recognition. "Oh, Primus...Blasta, if ya don't calm down, ya can't go help her out!"

The raidio's optics widened and faded back to blue. "FLICKER!" Jazz let him go, and he rushed to his bondmate's side.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus and Brawn were holding back Grimlock while Springer grabbed Swoop. Hot Rod had twisted Sentinel's arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground. His optics weren't red, but they were sure glowing. "I can't believe you!" He exclaimed. "You and I took the same trial for Pixel, and we both failed. I get that you mighta been depressed. I was too. But trying to force her?! And then when she ended up with another mech, you have the audacity to diss him in front of her, then strangle her for sticking up for her bonded?! You disgust me Sentinel! I know exactly why you wanted her, too! I wanted her cause she was cute and tiny. YOU wanted a femme you could bully into sparkbonding whenever you wanted!"

Sentinel growled. "Shut up, Flamepaint!"

"Why, cause I'm right?"

Butterball, Shadowhunter, and Nihhtstar jumped into the room with what looked like small guns. Butterball pointed hers at Sentinel. "Hot Rod! TAZER!" Hot Rod jumped out of the way as she shot the large mech.

Shadowhunter looked at Swoop, the youngest Dinobot's optics still fiery red. "I really don't want to do this...Springer! TAZER!" She shocked the pterodactyl into stasis.

Nightstar moved up in front of Grimlock. "Hey, cornbread muffins! Brawn! Ultra Magnus! TAZER!" They let go jus in time to avoid a nasty electric surge.

Red Alert walked in with the Protectobots. "Thank you, girls. I'm locking these three up in the brig for a few days."

"No prob, Red!"

"It was nothing."

"RAINBOW NOM NOM!"

"Uh...she means you're welcome."

The Protectobots took the three large mechs away, while Ratchet came in with Ultranova and UltraViolet carrying stretchers for the girls. Powerup was clinging to the medicbot's neck. "D-Danni an Opi be okay?!"

"Shhh, little one. They will be." Ratchet sighed. 'Poor kid's gonna have nightmares. Slag you, Sentinel!'


	45. Back Where You Belong-NOT!

**Team Nova has to go back to their dimension, but this isn't goodbye yet!**

"Blaster, I'm fine."

Blaster looked at his bondmate and sighed. "Ya sure, kitten?"

Flicker smiled. "I'm sure. Ratchet fixed me up. Now can I go to work, please? Wheeljack had something to show me."

"Alright...Ya know, I worry 'bout you, girl...just don't blow yourself up, 'kay?"

"I won't." The pink seeker kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, sweetspark!"

As she walked off, Blurr ran into the room. "Blaster I need to talk to you about something really really really really important."

"What?" Blaster asked, confused.

The blue mech sighed, twiddling his digits nervously. "Um...uh...howdoyougetagirltolikeyou?!" He said faster than usual.

The radio frowned. "Man, I can't understand a word you're sayin'. Say again?"

"How do I tell the person I'm in love with that I love them?"

Blaster thought about it for a minute. "Well, that depends. Who do you like?"

Blurr sighed. "Lightspeed."

Blaster was shocked. He took a step back. "Whoa man! You goin' yaoi on me?!"

"NO!" The racer frowned, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "Not Technobot Lightspeed! HURRICANE Lightspeed!"

"Oh. Phew. For a minute, I thought you were goin' slash or somethin'. Well, tell me why you like her."

* * *

Flicker walked into the lab to find Teams Hurricane and Nova already present. Powerup was clinging to her Danniluk's back.

"Ah! Flicker!"

The inventor turned around to see Wheeljack holding his weird transporter thingie. He set it down. "I thought Hurricane and Nova might want to say their goodbyes. I fixed the machine, with a little help from a certain friend of mine." He said, winking at Powerup.

Rainstorm and Ultranova walked up to each other. Ultranova sighed. "Guess this is goodbye, then, huh?"

"I guess..."

The two femme Primes hugged each other.

"I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." Ultranova gave a small smile. "Who knows, maybe another one of Wheeljack's inventions will explode and you guys could meet our bondeds!"

The teams all said their farewells, Powerup crying at loosing "Auntie Nystaw."

Wheeljack walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. A vortex appeared, swallowing Team Nova.

Unknown to the white inventor, however, was that the vortex was quickly expanding. Nobody saw it coming, the white light blinding them.

Wheeljack shut off the switch.

* * *

Butterball fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Butters?! You...you're...you're back!"

She turned her optics online and found herself looking into a familiar face. "S-Swiper?"

Sideswipe grinned and kissed her. "I can't believe you're back! I thought I lost you forever!"

"You would not believe what happened to us, Sides."

Suddenly, there was a tiny yelp. Sideswipe looked to see a tiny red sparkling with wings like Swoop nudging a storm blue femme. "Danni! Danni, wake up!"

Butterball turned and saw Team Hurricane on the ground next to the rest of team Nova. She gasped.

"Powerup?!"

* * *

(Back in Hurricane's Dimension)

Swoop, who had been in the brig sitting on the jailberth, suddenly gasped and clutched his helm, falling to the ground. Jazz's head snapped up from the datapad he was reading. "Swoop?"

The Dinobot began openly sobbing. Jazz's optics widened. "Swoop! You okay, man?!" He opened the bars and ran to Swoop's side. "Hey, what's wrong?!

"M-me S-Swoop no can feel them n-no m-more..." He managed to choke out before going back to crying.

"Feel what? What're ya talkin bout?"

"R-Rainy and P-Powerup...THEY GONE!"


	46. Post-Jump Trauma (Wears Off Soon)

**And what happens to your sparkbond if you jump dimensions? It emotionally wrecks you.**

Rainstorm woke up to the sound of Powerup wailing. She sat up, realizing she was in Ratchet's medbay. The medic walked over. "Ah, you're awake."

The femme Prime nodded. "So Ratchet, did Wheeljack's invention blow up again?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Nightstar walked over, carrying Powerup. "Hey, Wrenchie Clause, I told you the deal."

"I thought you were joking! You were serious?!"

Rainstorm crossed her arms. "What are you two talking about..." She gasped and put a servo to her helm as everything set in. Energon tears glistened in her optics. "W-where is he?! Why c-can't I feel him?!"

Nightstar put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Your bonded's alright. The whole dimension thingie pulled you into ours, so that's why you can't sense him. Poor Powerup can't either." She handed the bawling sparkling to her Danniluk. Powerup looked up at Rainstorm with wide, energon filled optics.

"D-Danni...I can't feaw O-Opi no m-more..."

"Shhh..." The femme Prime cradled the tiny femme. "It'll be alright...Opiluk's alright...we're just really far away from him right now."

"We at Uwtwanowva's home?"

"Uh-huh. And when we get back home, he's going to be there waiting for us, 'kay?"

"Okay Danni." Powerup brushed away her tears and made a mischievous grin. "Danni...izy gonna kiss you?"

Rainstorm laughed. "Probably."

Ratchet looked at them curiously. "So lemme get this straight...in your dimension, everything's the same, except Ultranova Prime's band of femmes is replaced by Team Hurricane? Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know the bondeds must be different, because there's no sparkling on base in this dimension, so who are you bonded to?"

"Why don't you ask Powerup? He's HER mech creator."

Powerup smiled at Ratchet. "You want to know hoo my Opi is?"

"That's right."

"His name Dynowbowt Swoop."

This dimension's Swoop, who happened to be sitting on a berth waiting for a checkup, fell to the ground. Powerup hopped down to him. "You okay Swoop?"

Swoop sat up and nodded. He looked at her curiously. "You sparkling say in your world me Swoop your Opiluk and her femme's bondmate?" He asked.

"Yep. My name Powaup. I..." She counted on her fingers. "Five days owd. Been tawkin since I was twoo. Danni name Waynstowm Pwime. She weada of team huwwicayn."

Swoop smiled at Rainstorm. "Me Swoop think you Rainstorm's Swoop lucky. Him have pretty bondmate and sparkling."

Rainstorm smiled back. "Thank you. I think I'm pretty lucky that he likes me back."

Just then, Pixel could be heard crying a few berths away. Powerup transformed and flew to her. "Auntie Pixie? What wong?"

Pixel sobbed. "G-Grimlock...he...he's..."

Powerup smiled. "Don't worry, Auntie Pixie. Unca Gwimwock fine. I no can feel Opi, but he fine too. We just at Uwtwanowva's home. Unca Gwimwock back at owr home. You see."

* * *

(Hurricane's Dimension)

Grimlock felt miserable. He couldn't feel Pixel's sparkbond no matter how hard he tried. He fought to keep back energon tears, but the sound of his little brother bawling down the hall forced him to give in. Sentinel smirked from his cell across the hall. "What's wrong? Big ol' Grimlock crying because he got locked up?"

Grimlock jumped to his pedes and glared at the mech. "YOU SENTINEL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" He shouted through his tears. "YOU NOT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! ME GRIMLOCK NOT UPSET CAUSE OF STUPID CELL! ME NO CAN FEEL HER PIXEL BOT ANYMORE!" He collapsed to the ground, energon rolling down his cheeks. "Until you know what it like to be bonded," He muttered. "then lose them, you no can talk to me Grimlock about who weak and who strong. When that happen, you come talk to me Grimlock."

* * *

(Nova's Dimension)

Flicker tried again in vain to contact her bondmate. -Blaster! Blaster, if you can hear me, please respond!- Nothing happened.

"Whatcha concentratin' on?" A familiar voice said behind her. She whipped around.

"Blaster?!"

Blaster looked at her confusedly, and she sighed. "You're Crystal's bondmate, right?"

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"My name's Flicker, and I'm from another dimension." Flicker said sadly. "...I miss my bonded and now I have this empty feeling in my spark. It's like he's dead, but I know he isn't..."

"Who is he?"

"Blaster."

The radio staggered back in surprise.


	47. Shipping and Handling

**Okay, this chappie's a bit short, but it shows Powerup's mischievous side.**

**Hope you like!**

Powerup sneakily walked through the ventalation system to Jazz's quarters, being careful to avoid Red Alert's cameras. She wanted fun, and the best way to have fun right now was to help Nightstar ship Jazz and Prowl. She slowly opened the vent in Jazz's ceiling...

* * *

Jazz walked to his quarters. It had sure been a long day, especially with the arrival of Team Hurricane, but he was definitely glad to have his bonded back. He'd really missed Nightstar.

The Porsche opened his door, and stopped short. "What in Cybertron?!"

Paper flowers were stacked everywhere-the berth, the desk, the floor-making it impossible to even walk in. Jazz could go get a vacuum, or get one of the Dinobots to torch the place, but right now, he was WAY too tired. So, he decided to go sleep in the lounge. "Dumb twins..." He muttered crankily.

* * *

The sparkling in the ventilation system smirked. She remembered what Shadowhunter had taught her when she'd asked about pranks. 'Prank Rule 1:When doing a prank, if you can, put the blame on someone else, preferably an innocent bystander.' She rubbed her servos together. 'Powaup is bahd!'

She made her way over to Prowl's room. 'Prank Rule 2:Escalate, escalate, escalate.'

* * *

Prowl opened the door to his quarters. 'Whew, today was tiring. Well, at least Icewhip is back.' Suddenly, he was showered in plastic balls. "By the matrix! Where did all these come from?!" He stood up. ::Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Come to my quarters this instant!::

::What did we do now?!:: Sideswipe asked.

::You know full well what you did!::

::Sorry, Prowl, but I'm not coming.:: Came Sunstreaker's defiant voice.

::You are disobeying a direct order from a commanding officer!::

::I. Don't. Care. Shadow just came back, and I am NOT ending this date for the killjoy Praxian. Go to bed already!::

There was no smugness, Prowl noticed. They sounded genuinely annoyed. "So, it is NOT them..."

Powerup held back a giggle as the irate Praxian headed for the lounge. 'Dey aw youws, Auntie Nystaw.'

Nightstar giggled maniacally as she hid behind the lounge couch. Jazz and Prowl walked in, directly on cue. They sat on the couch. Jazz looked at the SIC. "Hey Prowl. What's up?"

"Nothing. SOMEONE filled my quarters with plastic balls, but it was not the twins. I'm going to end up sleeping here tonight, unfortunately."

"Hey, man, I hear ya. Someone filled up mah quartas with paypa flowahs. Not really the twin's style."

Nightstar crept up behind the, then jumped out. "YOU TWO ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TOGETHER! I KNEW YOU WAS A COUPLE!"

They stared at her. "YOU PUT THAT STUFF THERE?!"

"Nope! I had an accomplice! JAZZY CHAN AND PROWLIE ARE SO FRAGGING KAWAII TOGETHER!" She concentrated. "And...send!"

The mechs paled.


End file.
